Eden (deutsche Fassung)
by Holly Marsh
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2030. Wie schon so oft ist die Erde gespalten. Auf der Flucht vor dem drohenden Konflikt entdeckt eine Gruppe sehr verschiedener Menschen eine neue Welt. Aber ist diese wirklich friedlicher als jene, die sie zurückgelassen haben?
1. Prolog

**Vorwort / Disclaimer**

_Diese Geschichte wurde von zwei sehr bekloppten Menschen geschrieben und ist vor allem deshalb in der Rubrik "Kung Fu - The Legend Continues" gelandet, weil diese Charaktere am engsten ans Original angelegt sind - wahrscheinlich - vielleicht? - und weil diese Seite kein Crossover von so vielen Serien vorsieht, wie hier an Einflüssen vertreten sind. Es fing so an, dass wir uns einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß mit geliebten Charakteren aus verschiedenen Quellen erlauben wollten. Aber wie Charaktere nun mal so sind, wenn man über sie schreibt, haben sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt, sodass unsere Köpfe jetzt voller Geschichten stecken, die nur darauf warten, auf Papier gebracht zu werden. Das hier ist so eine Art "Pilotfolge". Wir hoffen, dass euch unsere Spinnereien Spaß machen. Wir haben beim Schreiben jedenfalls jede Menge._

_Also dann ..._

**EDEN**

**Prolog**

Es ist. Es empfindet Leid und Freude, es verzweifelt und es hofft. Viele Jahre hat es geschlafen, doch nun ist es wach. Es sucht und es findet - diejenigen, die ihm Leben geben und Leben von ihm bekommen. Die Auserwählten. Die Einfachen und die Besonderen. Jene, die an es glauben, und jene, die es verleugnen. Es kennt sie, auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht kennen. Es ruft sie beim Namen, und sie kommen, selbst wenn sie es nicht hören. Es ist kein Lebewesen, ist nicht Fleisch und Blut, atmet nicht, doch es versteht das Wesen des Lebens. Es weiß, wohin der Weg führt, der vor uns verborgen ist. Selbst vor mir.

Wer bin ich? Ich bin der, der es bewacht. Der sieht, was es sieht, von den leuchtenden Nebeln im entferntesten Universum bis zu der Ameise, die über meinen großen Zeh läuft und nicht ahnt, dass jenseits dieses Berges die Welt noch weitergeht. Ich lenke es nicht, ich beobachte es nur. Manchmal, wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich es verstehen. Sehr viel häufiger bin ich so ahnungslos wie am ersten Tag. Und doch vertraue ich ihm. Es führte mich hierher. Es wird auch sie hierher führen. Und dann, endlich ... wird es sich erfüllen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1: Mit Kindesaugen**

Es klopfte an der Tür. Nicht zum ersten Mal, doch der Mann, der am hohen Fenster stand und in den herbstlichen Garten hinausschaute, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

"Sir, Sie können sie nicht ewig hinhalten."

"Ich weiß."

Mit einem schweren Seufzen drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und schaute auf die Flagge, die dort im Ständer aufgestellt schlaff herunterhing. Er berührte den glatten Stoff, strich über einen der roten Streifen und fuhr mit dem Finger einen Stern nach.

"Haben Sie auch einmal geglaubt, dass dieses Banner für etwas stehen würde?" fragte er schwermütig. "Dass das Recht auf Leben, Freiheit und das Streben nach Glück für alle Amerikaner mehr als leere Worte wären?"

"Ich bin Kanadier."

"Ach ja, richtig. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"

Langsam drehte er sich um und schaute auf den Mann, der dort vor ihm stand. Er musste fast schmunzeln. Jeder Amerikaner, der diesen Raum betrat, nahm Umwege in Kauf, um ja nicht auf das Siegel des Präsidenten zu treten, das den Teppich zierte. Der stoische Leibwächter stand jedoch mitten darauf. Es war unmöglich festzustellen, was sich hinter den dunkelgrünen Gläsern seiner Sonnenbrille abspielte. Die Stirn lag in tiefen Falten, doch das musste nichts heißen. Für Kermit Griffin, den Mann mit der schallgedämmten Desert Eagle im Brusthalfter, war dies der Dauerzustand.

Es klopfte wieder. Eine Frauenstimme rief nach dem Präsidenten. Sie fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Wie in Zeitlupe ging er um den massiven Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich auf den ledernen Sessel. Er fuhr sich noch einmal mit der linken Hand durch die kurzen silbergrauen Haare, dann nickte er.

"Lassen Sie sie rein."

Der Leibwächter ging hinüber zur Tür und schloss auf. Draußen stand die Vizepräsidentin und sah ihn fragend an, doch er zuckte nur kurz die Achseln. Das Kamerateam eilte ins Oval Office. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. In wenigen Minuten würde die Liveschaltung beginnen, und nicht nur die Nation wartete gebannt darauf, was der Präsident in seiner Ansprache verkünden würde - die ganze Welt hielt den Atem an.

Es war so weit. Er atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch und schaute auf seine Notizen, dann gab er dem Kameramann ein Zeichen und dieser drückte auf den Aufnahmeknopf.

"Bürgerinnen und Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, hier spricht John Sheridan - der Mann, den Sie zum Präsidenten gewählt haben. Vor drei Jahren haben Sie Ihr Vertrauen in mich gesetzt. Ich habe Ihnen versprochen, mein Amt nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen auszuführen und mit Gottes Hilfe die Verfassung unseres Landes zu bewahren, zu beschützen und zu verteidigen. Heute jedoch steht mein Versprechen, mein Amt auszuführen, mit dem Schutz unserer Verfassung im Konflikt. Darum habe ich Ihnen zwei Dinge zu verkünden. Wie Sie alle wissen, fand heute Morgen die Abstimmung über das Gesetz zur Registrierung und Kennzeichnung unserer Mitbürger statt, die über außergewöhnliche, man könnte sagen übernatürliche Fähigkeiten verfügen. Dem Gesetzesvorschlag wurde mehrheitlich zugestimmt. Das ist die erste Ankündigung, und hiermit bin ich meiner Amtspflicht nachgekommen. Kommen wir zur zweiten. Dieses Gesetz widerspricht unserer Verfassung. Es widerspricht allem, woran ich glaube und wofür ich mich mein Leben lang eingesetzt habe. Es widerspricht meinem Gewissen. Darum ... sehe ich mich, so leid es mir auch tut, gezwungen, mit sofortiger Wirkung mein Amt niederzulegen. Denn ich kann und werde nicht als Oberhaupt eines Staates fungieren, der Bevölkerungsgruppen ausgrenzt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Das ... ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe."

Er griff sich ans Revers und entfernte den Pin mit der amerikanischen Flagge, den er dort trug. Nachdem er die Anstecknadel auf die Mitte des Schreibtischs gelegt hatte, erhob er sich und trat aus dem Bild heraus. Der Kameramann hielt noch eine Weile drauf. Vielleicht dachte er, es sei ein schlechter Scherz und Präsident Sheridan würde sich gleich wieder hinsetzen. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur so benommen, dass er einfach vergessen hatte, dass die Kamera noch lief. Vizepräsidentin Simms tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Nun machen Sie schon aus."

Das Kamerateam baute schweigend ab. Eine junge Frau mit elektronischem Notizbuch in der Hand und Stecker im Ohr trat nervös vor.

"Mr. President ..."

"Der bin ich nicht mehr. Bitte wenden Sie sich an Ms. Simms, wenn Sie Fragen haben."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, ohne zurückzublicken. Kermit Griffin folgte ihm eilig, nachdem er schnell noch einen der Leibwächter vor der Tür angewiesen hatte, auf die Vizepräsidentin Acht zu geben.

"Sir, warten Sie!" Er musste große Schritte machen, um den Präsidenten einzuholen. "Was sollte denn das? Wollen Sie vielleicht, dass die ganze Welt mit dem Finger auf Sie zeigt? Sollen alle glauben, Sie wären selbst registrierungspflichtig?"

"Das wäre ein Irrglaube."

"Schon, aber was ist mit Ihrem Sohn? Haben Sie mal an ihn gedacht?"

Unvermittelt blieb John Sheridan stehen und fuhr herum. Seine Augen waren hart.

"Sollte irgendjemand David verraten, egal wer ..."

"Dann werde ich es sicher nicht sein!" entgegnete sein Gegenüber. "Aber hier gehen viele Menschen ein und aus. Es wäre mehr als naiv zu glauben, dass außer uns niemand über ihn Bescheid weiß. Wären Sie im Amt geblieben, hätte man derartige Anschuldigungen vielleicht als Verleumdung abtun können, aber unter diesen Umständen wird Ihnen niemand glauben."

"Sie würden sich also wünschen, dass ich weiterhin das Amt des Präsidenten ausführe, den Verfassungsbruch gutheiße und die Bevölkerung obendrein anlüge?"

"Ich würde mir wünschen, dass Sie einen weniger konflikthaften Weg gewählt hätten, Ihrer Missbilligung in dieser Angelegenheit Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es ist meine Aufgabe, Sie und Ihre Familie zu beschützen, und das haben Sie mir gerade verdammt schwer gemacht!"

"Tut mir leid, aber es musste sein. Und was geschehen ist, ist ohnehin geschehen. Es ist müßig, darüber zu diskutieren."

"Dann hören Sie wenigstens jetzt auf mich, was den nächsten Schritt angeht. Kommen Sie nur nicht auf die Idee, Ihre Stimme noch weiter in dieser Sache zu erheben. Wenn Sie David beschützen wollen, rate ich Ihnen: Bringen Sie ihn weg von hier und verschwinden Sie möglichst schnell und unauffällig in der Versenkung, sonst wird er der Leidtragende sein."

"Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte. Aber wohin sollen wir gehen? Welcher Ort auf dieser Welt wird noch lange sicher für ihn sein? Amerika mag den Anfang gemacht haben, aber Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass die anderen Länder schon bald nachziehen werden, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Die normalen Menschen fürchten sich. Sie haben Angst davor, dass Telepathen ihre intimsten Gedanken lesen, dass Empathen ihre Gefühle manipulieren ..."

"Fragen Sie Ihren Sohn. Lassen Sie ihn entscheiden, wohin Sie ihn bringen."

"David? Ich bitte Sie - der Junge ist erst zehn!"

"Aber mit seinen Fähigkeiten könnte er längst wissen, was geschehen wird."

Das Argument war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Sie machten sich auf die Suche und fanden David in der Bibliothek. Dort saß er auf dem Boden, umgeben von Atlanten und selbst gezeichneten Karten, und hinter ihm hingen an einer Stellwand zahlreiche Skizzen und Notizen, die meist nur aus ein oder zwei Wörtern bestanden. Sein Smartphone lag vor ihm auf dem Boden und projizierte ein dreidimensionales Bild des Präsidentensiegels in den Raum, während leise die Nationalhymne spielte. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen Stift, in der linken sein Asthmaspray, das er offenbar gerade im Einsatz gehabt hatte. Sofort bereute John, dass er so ganz ohne Vorwarnung diese öffentliche Ansprache gehalten und damit seinem Sohn offensichtlich einen Schreck eingejagt hatte. David schaute zu ihm auf. Er hatte die gleichen Augen wie sein Vater - sie konnten mal blau, mal braun, oder wie jetzt auch grün wirken. John hockte sich zu ihm.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

David schüttelte den Kopf. Er war noch sehr jung, doch er hatte schon immer großes Interesse an der Welt außerhalb seiner vier Wände gezeigt und setzte sich durchaus auch mit erwachsenen Themen auseinander. Daher begriff er mitunter Dinge auf eine Weise, wie man es von einem Jungen seines Alters nicht erwartet hätte. Außerdem las er viel, sowohl historische Geschichten als auch Science-Fiction-Romane, und aus beiden Quellen wusste er, dass das, was sein Vater da eben verkündet hatte, nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

"Was passiert jetzt mit mir?" fragte er. "Müsst ihr mich jetzt anmelden? Werde ich eingesperrt? Geben die mir eine Uniform, krieg ich was auf die Stirn tätowiert oder spritzen sie mir was, damit ich meine Träume nicht mehr habe?"

"Wir werden dich nirgendwo anmelden, und niemand wird dir irgendetwas antun."

John raufte seinem Sohn liebevoll die Haare, legte den Arm um ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran. In diesem Moment betrat auch Davids Mutter den Raum. Ihr besorgter Blick traf den ihres Mannes, der nach beruhigenden Worten suchte.

"Wir werden von hier weggehen", sagte er. "Weit weg, wo uns niemand kennt und wo niemand von deinen Träumen weiß."

"Du meinst, wir machen eine Expedition?"

David klang sofort interessiert. Er liebte solche Abenteuer, die er normalerweise allein in den Räumen und Fluren des Weißen Hauses erlebte, die er sich dann als exotische Paläste des Orients oder finstere Pyramidengänge vorstellte. John lächelte.

"Ja genau, eine Expedition."

"Wohin gehen wir?"

"Wohin möchtest du denn?"

"Nach Kanada", schoss es sofort aus dem Jungen heraus. "Dahin."

Er griff nach einer der bunten Karten, auf die er mit einem dicken roten Stift ein X gemalt hatte. Kermit sah genauer hin.

"Das ist mitten in den Rockys. Auf jeden Fall schön abgelegen, aber um diese Jahreszeit auch arschkalt, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Da haben sie von Oktober bis April Winter!"

"Es war Ihre schlaue Idee, David entscheiden zu lassen, wohin die Reise geht", erinnerte John ihn amüsiert.

"Ich und mein loses Mundwerk. Sag mal, Dreikäsehoch, warum willst du ausgerechnet dahin? Warum nicht Hawaii oder sonst irgendwo, wo's schön warm ist?"

David runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab davon geträumt. Ich hab ein Haus gesehen, an einem riesigen See. Da hab ich mich sicher gefühlt."

"So? Na schön. Ich hab Kontakte aus meiner unrühmlichen Vergangenheit, die mir noch einen Gefallen schulden. Ich besorg uns ein Transportmittel."

"Uns?" echote John. "Sie müssen nicht mitkommen. Das betrifft Sie nicht."

"Also erstens hab ich Kanada überhaupt nur verlassen, um für Sie zu arbeiten, und wenn es hier nichts mehr für mich zu tun gibt, dann will ich wieder nach Hause, und zweitens ..." Er schaute auf David herab. "Doch, es betrifft mich sehr wohl."

Als er die Bibliothek verlassen wollte, griff die First Lady nach seinem Arm.

"Danke, Kermit."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken sagte er: "Wir bringen den Jungen in Sicherheit. Versprochen."

Er sprach mit einer solchen Überzeugung, dass man kaum an seinen Worten zweifeln konnte. Dennoch ließ sich die Sorge einer Mutter nicht so einfach beilegen, auch wenn sie sich bemühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, solange David noch dabei war.

"Schätzchen, gehst du bitte schon mal auf dein Zimmer und suchst das Nötigste zusammen?"

"Mach ich", sagte er und fing an, seine Zettel aufzusammeln.

"Müssen die wirklich alle mit?"

"Ja, die sind wichtig. Hm ..." Stirnrunzelnd fragte er: "Kann ich auch einen Atlas mitnehmen oder gehören die alle zum Haus?"

"Du hast doch eine Karten-App auf deinem Handy."

"Aber was ist, wenn es da kein Netz gibt? Oder wenn der Akku leer ist und die keinen Strom zum Aufladen haben?"

"Wir verreisen nach Kanada, nicht ins Mittelalter. Du wirst den Atlas nicht brauchen."

"Na gut."

Mit den Armen voller Papiere und Stifte ging David hinaus. Seine Eltern schauten ihm nach. Erst als er sicher sein konnte, dass David weit genug weg war, wandte John sich an seine Frau.

"Hab keine Angst, Phoebe. David wird nichts passieren."

"Kannst du mir das garantieren? Wenn uns jemand findet ..."

"Kermit sorgt schon dafür, dass uns niemand verfolgen kann."

"Das wird auch gar nicht nötig sein. John, wir sind auf der ganzen Welt bekannt. Wir müssen nur eine Stadt betreten und sofort werden sie uns auf den Fersen sein."

"Dann gehen wir eben in keine Stadt, sondern ganz weit raus aufs Land." John nahm sanft ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Du weißt doch, ich würde nie zulassen, dass David oder dir etwas zustößt. Vertrau mir einfach."

"Immer wenn du das sagst, geht erst recht etwas schief. Was, wenn dir etwas zustoßen sollte?"

"Dann würde Kermit euch beschützen. Aber mir wird nichts passieren. Es wird alles gut." Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Er grinste schelmisch. "Tust du mir dann einen Gefallen? Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge regeln, bevor wir aufbrechen. Vor allem muss ich mit Karen reden. Ich fürchte, ich hab ihr einen ziemlichen Schlamassel überlassen. Könntest du schon mal meinen Koffer packen?"

"Gerne. Dann kann ich endlich deine grauenhafte karierte Anglerjacke entsorgen."

Sie lächelte. John zog die Augenbraue schief, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Dann vergiss doch bitte auch, den Rentierpulli von deiner Mutter zu packen."

"Nichts da, der kommt mit. Du hast Kermit doch gehört: Es ist kalt in Kanada."

Er rollte mit den Augen, ehe er sie noch einmal kurz küsste und dann hinausging. Phoebe ging ins Schlafzimmer und machte sich daran, möglichst schnell die Koffer zu packen. Es war nicht leicht, in so kurzer Zeit zu entscheiden, was sie einpacken und wovon sie sich trennen sollte. Die Einrichtung zurückzulassen störte sie nicht. Schließlich hatte sie immer gewusst, dass sie nicht ewig hier leben würden. Es war eine Residenz und kein Zuhause, und so hatte sie dort auch gelebt. Es waren vielmehr die kleinen Dinge, wegen derer sie sich grämte: Fotos, Andenken, Schmuck ... Denn sie wusste, sie konnten nichts von alledem mitnehmen. Nur das Nötigste, genau wie sie es David gesagt hatte. Dicke Pullover, warme Hosen, bequeme Winterschuhe ...

"Mom?"

David stand an der Tür. Er trug einen vollbepackten Rucksack mit sich und seine Hosentaschen beulten sich nach außen.

"Du lieber Himmel, was hast du denn alles eingesteckt?"

"Och, nur so ein paar von meinen Lieblingssachen ..."

"Lass mich mal bitte sehen."

Er blickte schuldbewusst drein, während er seine Taschen leerte und den Inhalt des Rucksacks aufs Bett kippte. Gegen Wasserflasche, Taschenlampe und Kompass hatte seine Mutter nichts einzuwenden. Sie schüttelte jedoch etwas den Kopf, als das weitere Gepäck aus den Taschen purzelte: Actionfiguren, Spielzeugautos, ein paar Bücher, mehrere Kuscheltiere ...

"Schatz, es tut mir leid, das ist viel zu viel. Das können wir nicht alles mitnehmen."

"Aber du nimmst deine alte Puppe mit, oder wie? Und Dad seine Cowboys?"

"Nein. Die lassen wir auch zurück."

David sah sie mit großen braunen Augen an. "Aber Dad arbeitet doch schon so lange an der Modellstadt! Und ... und die Puppe hat Anna gehört ..."

Phoebe musste schlucken. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber viel wichtiger ist, dass wir dich in Sicherheit bringen. Was wir besitzen ist längst nicht so wichtig, wie dass wir drei zusammenbleiben."

David zog die Stirn in Falten, aber er nickte. "Okay, Mom. Ich tu alles wieder zurück."

Während er begann, die Sachen einzusammeln, fiel ihr Blick auf einen alten, mittlerweile ziemlich kahlen Teddybär, den auch sie schon als Kind gehabt hatte. Sie nahm ihn hoch und entdeckte darunter einen Bilderrahmen. Das Foto darin zeigte sie und John im letzten Urlaub am Strand. Beide strahlten glücklich in die Kamera. David hatte dieses Foto gemacht, und es war ihrer Ansicht nach das schönste Bild, das es von ihnen beiden gab. Sie seufzte schwermütig.

"Warte, David. Ich hab bisher noch kein Handgepäck. Wenn wir die Sachen auf beide Taschen verteilen, kannst du alles mitnehmen."

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich brauch das alles gar nicht. Die Autos können hier bleiben und ... und die Figuren muss ich auch nicht alle mitnehmen, nur ein paar."

Er fing an zu sortieren, bis er einen kleineren Stapel mit Dingen hatte, von denen er sich beim besten Willen nicht trennen konnte. Dazu gehörten auch das Foto und der Bär, ebenso etwas zu schreiben und seine heißgeliebte Han-Solo-Figur.

"So. Jetzt ist auch noch Platz für Annas Puppe und ein paar von Dads Cowboys", sagte er.

Gerührt nahm Phoebe ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn aufs Haupt. "Ich hab dich sehr lieb, Schätzchen."

"Ich dich auch, Mom."

Er ging hinaus, die Arme voll mit Spielzeug, das er auf sein Zimmer zurückbrachte, während Phoebe sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war es so weit. Es war alles auf einmal furchtbar schnell gegangen. Kermit hatte einen unauffälligen Kombi vorgefahren, eine typische Familienkutsche. Karen Simms stand im Türrahmen und sah zu, wie die vier ihr Gepäck im großen Kofferraum verstauten, ehe Phoebe sie dann zum Abschied umarmte.

"Wollen Sie wirklich nicht noch bleiben?" meinte die Vizepräsidentin. "Vielleicht wird doch alles gar nicht so schlimm, wie Sie denken, oder das mit David kommt nie raus."

Als Antwort darauf zückte Kermit sein Handy und zeigte ihr die neuesten Gerüchte, die seit einer Stunde im Internet kursierten. Sie erschrak, wie schnell es gegangen war und wie viele Leute bereits jetzt danach schrien, Sheridan solle den ersten Schritt machen und seinen Sohn registrieren und chippen lassen.

"Oh mein Gott ..."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir Sie mit dem ganzen Mist allein lassen", entschuldigte John sich noch einmal bei ihr.

"Nein, ist schon gut. Gehen Sie nur, kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Familie. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich Gute, John."

"Danke, Ihnen auch."

Jetzt stand nur noch Kermit bei ihr, und ihn sah sie besonders eindringlich an.

"Passen Sie gut auf die drei auf, ja?"

"Na klar. Lassen Sie sich nur nicht unterkriegen, Karen. Und denken Sie dran: Wir sind nicht aus der Welt. Wenn Sie mal Hilfe brauchen, rufen Sie mich. Jederzeit."

"Das werde ich mir merken." Sie zögerte kurz, dann setzte sie hinzu: "Passen Sie bitte auch auf sich auf, Kermit."

"Machen Sie sich um mich mal keine Sorgen. Unkraut vergeht nicht."

"Glauben Sie, wir werden uns nochmal wiedersehen?"

Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

"Oh yeah."


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2: Visionen**

"Lobo? Lobo! Wo steckt er denn schon wieder?"

Peter sprang aus dem Sattel und führte Tanimara am langen Zügel hinter sich her, während Valene Spartan zügelte und vom Pferderücken Ausschau nach dem Vierbeiner hielt. Doch der struppige Wolf blieb unsichtbar.

"Dass der aber auch nie hören kann!" schimpfte Peter vor sich hin.

"Ja, aber wirklich. Ich frage mich, von wem er das wohl nur hat."

Den kleinen Seitenhieb konnte Valene sich nicht verkneifen. Sie erntete dafür einen bösen Blick, den sie mit rausgestreckter Zunge quittierte.

"Freches Luder", konterte Peter und wandte sich grinsend um.

Auch Valene musste schmunzeln. Der Wolf und sein "Rudelführer", den er sich selbst ausgesucht hatte, standen sich in nichts nach: Einer so stur und liebenswert wie der andere verstanden sie es beide, sie in einer Sekunde wahnsinnig zu machen und in der nächsten mit einem kullernden Augenaufschlag wieder milde zu stimmen. Diesem Dackelblick gab sie auch die Schuld daran, dass sie jetzt schon seit fast zwei Wochen anstandslos bei Minusgraden durch den tiefen Schnee trabte, ohne so richtig zu verstehen, warum sie ihr kuschelig warmes Häuschen im Wald hatten verlassen müssen.

Sie hatten den Großteil des Weges geschafft, doch Peter schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass es längst nicht genug war. Noch immer war er wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht getrieben, gönnte ihnen nur die notwendigsten Pausen, sprach wenig und schlief unruhig. Valene ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie fragte nicht und drängte ihn nicht. Wenn er dazu bereit war, würde er über die Vision sprechen, die ihn zum Aufbruch bewegt hatte. Bis dahin wich sie nicht von seiner Seite, und das kleine Lächeln gerade zeigte ihr, dass sie damit genau das Richtige tat.

"Warte, sei mal leise", sagte er überflüssigerweise, denn sie hatten schon seit geraumer Zeit geschwiegen. "Hörst du das Heulen?"

Valene spitzte die Ohren und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hör nichts."

Das musste jedoch nichts heißen, denn Peter hatte Ohren wie ein Luchs. Er warf Valene Tanimaras Zügel zu und verschwand im Unterholz des Waldes, folgte dem leisen Heulen im verschneiten Gelände über Stock und Stein. In Windeseile sprang und kletterte er über umgestürzte Bäume und stand plötzlich vor dem Eingang einer Höhle.

"Lobo?"

Aus der Dunkelheit heraus tönte ein lauter werdendes Heulen zur Antwort.

"Komm da raus, du verrücktes Vieh!"

Doch Lobo dachte gar nicht daran, dem Ruf des Zweibeiners zu folgen. Stattdessen wurde das Heulen drängender. Peter fluchte leise. Für derartige Umwege hatten sie keine Zeit, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass in solchen Höhlen nicht selten der eine oder andere Bär lebte. Der würde sich sicher gern aus dem Winterschlaf erheben, um über die leckere Mahlzeit herzufallen, die ihm da direkt in sein Wohnzimmer spazierte. Aber es half alles nichts. Lobo würde nicht wieder ans Tageslicht kommen, solange Peter nicht nachgesehen hatte, was er ihm zeigen wollte. Also zog er seine Dienstwaffe, nahm die Taschenlampe vom Gürtel und betrat die Höhle. Schon nach wenigen Schritten schlug ihm ein bestialischer Gestank entgegen. Wenn das ein Bär war, dann hatte er definitiv nichts mehr von ihm zu befürchten, denn das Tier musste schon lange tot sein. Dennoch blieb Peter vorsichtig. Er war auf alles gefasst, nur nicht auf das, was er schließlich fand. Hinter einer Biegung, an deren Ende er sich an einem herabhängenden Felsen den Kopf stieß, wartete das pure Grauen!

Leichen. Unzählige Leichen. Angewidert rief er Lobo zu sich, weg von den toten Körpern, und dieses Mal hörte der Wolf auf ihn. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, die er mit Mühe unterdrückte. Was zum Teufel war hier passiert? Der Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe wanderte über die Leichen und Peter sah, dass sie alle von Kugeln und Schrot getötet worden waren. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erwachten diese bedauernswerten Menschen noch einmal zum Leben und zeigten ihm, was ihnen in den letzten Minuten ihres irdischen Daseins zugestoßen war. Sie rannten, drängelten, um als Erste die Höhle zu betreten. War dieser Ort also wirklich ihr Ziel gewesen? Eine kleine, verdreckte Höhle? Er sah eine Landkarte, hörte eine männliche Stimme: _"Hier, genau hier muss der Eingang sein!"_ Dann hallten Schreie in seinem Kopf wider und er musste zusehen, wie sie qualvoll starben.

"Peter ... Gott, stinkt das hier ... Peter? Wo steckst du?"

In der nächsten Sekunde stand Valene neben ihm und bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte sie das ganze Grauen erfasst. Entsetzt schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als Peter sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Höhle führte. Die Wucht all der Gefühle, der Todesangst, die diese Menschen ausgestanden hatten, überrollte sie wie eine Welle, und wäre Peter nicht bei ihr gewesen, hätte sie nicht einmal mehr die Kraft gehabt, davor wegzulaufen. Er stützte sie, brachte sie raus an die frische Luft und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf, während sie nach Fassung rang.

Es gab Tage, an denen sie ihre empathischen Fähigkeiten regelrecht verfluchte; heute war definitiv einer davon. Valene hatte im vergangenen Jahr viel Zeit mit Peters Vater verbracht, der Shaolin-Priester war und sich mit ihrer speziellen Problematik auskannte. Unter seiner Anleitung hatte sie endlich zu lernen begonnen, wie sie sich von äußeren Einflüssen abschirmen konnte. Es gelang ihr immer besser, solange die Gefühle um sie herum nicht zu stark und die Menschenmengen nicht zu groß waren. So etwas wie ein Besuch in der Stadt kostete sie noch immer eine Menge Kraft und Konzentration, um die mentalen Mauern aufrechtzuerhalten, die ihren Geist schützten. Sobald etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah, fiel dieser Schutzwall wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen, so wie eben in der Höhle.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss da nochmal rein, Val. Kommst du klar?"

Valene nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie dieses Massengrab noch einmal betreten. Nachdem sie ein paarmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, fegte sie den Schnee von einem Baumstumpf und ließ sich darauf fallen.

"Bleib nur nicht zu lange weg", bat sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie länger als nötig alleine hier draußen sein. Peter küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

"Ich beeil mich, keine Sorge. Lobo wird so lange auf dich aufpassen."

Der Wolf schien die beiden beobachtet zu haben und zu verstehen, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Sofort saß er vor Valene, den Kopf auf ihre Knie gelegt. Dankbar kraulte sie seine Ohren.

Peter band sich gegen den Gestank in der Höhle seinen Schal vor Mund und Nase. Ein Blatt Minze unter der Zunge vertrieb den fauligen Geschmack, der sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden im Mund bildete. Die Vision, die ihn beim ersten Betreten heimgesucht hatte, ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Die Landkarte ... vielleicht brachte die ihn ein Stück weiter.

Mit etwas Abstand betrachtete er die gruselige Szene. Die meisten Körper lagen in Richtung einer bestimmten Felswand. Peter stieg über die Leichen dort und betrachtete das grobe Gestein. Die ausgestreckten Arme einer Toten schienen diese Wand berühren zu wollen, aber da war nichts zu sehen - kein Zeichen, dass der Fels bearbeitet worden war, kein geheimer "Türöffner" oder so etwas. Da war einfach nur kalter, grauer Fels. Er wandte sich wieder zu den anderen Leichen um. Man hatte auf sie geschossen, kaltblütig, aus dem Hinterhalt. Sie hatten keine Chance zu entkommen. Doch warum hatte sie jemand in diese Falle gelockt? Peter schloss die Augen. Wo blieben diese verdammten Visionen, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Okay, es gab noch eine Möglichkeit: Er konnte sie auch durch direkte Berührung hervorrufen, doch alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, eine dieser übelriechenden Leichen anzufassen. Der Cop in ihm schob schließlich alle Bedenken beiseite. Peter hockte sich auf den Boden, ignorierte die Blutlache neben ihm und griff nach der Hand eines etwa dreißigjährigen Mannes, dessen Körper schützend über dem einer rothaarigen Frau lag. Die Hand war eiskalt. Peter schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich zu entspannen, und öffnete vorsichtig seinen Geist.

Währenddessen war es Valene vor der Höhle inzwischen gelungen, sich etwas zu beruhigen. Um sich von den Bildern in ihrem Kopf abzulenken und weil es wirklich bitterkalt war, gab sie sich einen Ruck und stand auf. Der Wolf blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Komm, Lobo", sagte sie. "Wir machen Feuer. Wenn Peter da rauskommt, kann er sicher etwas Warmes vertragen."

So zogen sie los und sammelten Holz. Lobo half, indem er einen großen, dicken Ast aufsammelte und stolz im Maul trug. Schließlich wollte auch er es warm haben. Aber so sehr Valene es auch versuchte, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken weiterhin unaufhörlich um die Höhle kreisten. Unwillkürlich stellte sie sich vor, wie Peter sich dort jetzt umsah, bei den vielen Leichen, und wünschte sich, er wäre längst schon wieder bei ihr. Sie war dadurch so abgelenkt, dass sie zuerst gar nicht mitbekam, dass sich ihr aus mehreren Richtungen Menschen näherten.

Lobo hingegen bemerkte es sofort und fing an zu knurren; sein Nackenfell sträubte sich. Wer auch immer da im Anmarsch war führte nichts Gutes im Schilde. Er schaute zu Valene hoch. Wieso tat sie denn nichts? Kurzentschlossen entfernte sich der Wolf, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Da wurde auch Valene endlich aufmerksam. Es war auf einmal so still geworden. "_Was, wenn die Leute zurückkommen, die für das Gemetzel in der Höhle verantwortlich sind?"_ schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Instinktiv griff sie nach der Beretta, die sie immer am Gürtel trug, und entsicherte sie. Man konnte nie wissen. Als sie das nächste Stück Holz vom Boden aufhob, schloss sie kurz die Augen und fuhr, wie Peter es gerne nannte, ihre Antennen aus. Beinahe sofort fühlte sie die Präsenz von sechs Menschen, die ihr folgten. Sie kamen aus zwei Richtungen und würden, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht beeilte, den Rückweg zur Höhle blockieren.

Um nicht zu verraten, dass sie ihre Verfolger bemerkt hatte, machte sich Valene nur langsam auf den Rückweg. Äußerlich ruhig und gelassen stapfte sie durch das dichte, verschneite Unterholz, doch ihre Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sie fühlte, wie sie eingekreist wurde, und hoffte, dass Lobo Peter holen würde. Kurz bevor sie die kleine Lichtung vor der Höhle betrat, hatte sie noch Hoffnung, dass sie es schaffen würde, doch dann setzte jemand einen Schuss direkt vor ihr in den Schnee. Wie angewurzelt blieb Valene stehen. Das gesammelte Holz fiel zu Boden. Bevor sie jedoch nach ihrer Waffe greifen konnte, traf sie ein harter Schlag in den Nacken. Für einige Sekunden sah sie buchstäblich Sterne und stürzte auf die Knie. Jemand riss sie auf die Füße und verdrehte ihren Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken.

"Na was haben wir denn hier?"

Eine raue Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. Valene hatte Probleme, ihren Blick zu fokussieren. Der Schlag hatte gesessen. Der Typ, der sie festhielt, stank ekelhaft nach Schweiß und Alkohol. Ein anderer griff unter ihre Jacke und nahm ihr die Waffe ab.

"Ziemlich großes Schießeisen für so ein zartes Püppchen", höhnte die raue Stimme.

Valene schloss kurz die Augen. Das "zarte Püppchen" ließ ihr Adrenalin brodeln, und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie zumindest wieder klar. Doch was sie sah gefiel ihr genauso wenig wie der Gestank: insgesamt sechs verwahrloste Männer zwischen zwanzig und dreißig, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Das Wort "Waldschrate" schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

"Hey, Dan, hier hinten steh'n zwei Gäule mit Proviant und Waffen. Anscheinend is' unser Püppchen nich' alleine hier. Der zweite Gaul gehört 'nem Bullen!"

Sie hörte, wie ihre Ausrüstung durchsucht wurde. Peters Funkgerät landete neben ihr auf dem Boden, gefolgt von seinem Dienstausweis, den er schon lange nicht mehr bei sich trug. Hier in den Wäldern war er wenig hilfreich, wenn man wilden Tieren gegenüberstand.

Dan, ein unrasierter Bursche mit eiskalten grünen Augen, wandte sich Valene zu.

"Also dann erzähl mal, Schätzchen ... Wieso treiben sich Bullen hier rum? Sucht ihr die anderen, die vor ein paar Tagen hier waren? Kommen da noch mehr von euch?"

Valenes Befürchtung war also richtig gewesen. Sie saß definitiv mächtig in der Tinte.

"Welche anderen? Ich bin auf dem Weg, um meinen Bruder zu besuchen, und wollte hier nur Rast machen." Einfach reden, Zeit gewinnen ... Mit dem Fuß stieß sie ein Stück Holz in Dans Richtung. "Ich hab Holz gesammelt, weil ich Feuer machen wollte."

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Valene eine Bewegung im Gebüsch wahr. Lobo! Er kroch flach auf dem Boden liegend in Richtung Höhleneingang. Doch da kam direkt einer der Männer auf ihn zu. Urplötzlich befand sich das stinkende Etwas, das Valene festhielt, mit blutender Nase auf dem verschneiten Waldboden wieder und hielt die Hände mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vor seine Weichteile. Damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet.

Valene rannte weg von der Lichtung, um Lobo Zeit zu verschaffen, damit er Peter alarmieren konnte. Vier der Männer setzten ihr sofort nach, und ihr kleiner Vorsprung schwand rapide. Dan erreichte sie als Erster und musste lernen, dass das "Püppchen" einen ziemlich gewaltigen rechten Haken schlug und eine Menge von Kampfsport verstand. Gezielte Tritte und Schläge hielten die Angreifer auf Abstand. Zwei gingen k.o.

Aber auch wenn Dan wohl nicht der Hellste war, verstand er es, seine "Beute" bis zur Erschöpfung zu treiben, um dann im richtigen Moment zuzuschlagen - dafür war er lange genug Jäger. Ob er nun Tiere oder Menschen jagte, er schaffte sie alle. Die Frau war schnell, aber ihre Kräfte schwanden zusehends. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Im richtigen Moment nutzte er das Gewicht seines bulligen Körpers, warf sich auf Valene und rang sie zu Boden. Doch die gab erst auf, als sie den kalten Stahl von Dans Messer an ihrer Kehle spürte.

"So ist's brav, Schätzchen. Ich frag mich grad, ob du überhaupt den ganzen Ärger wert bist, den du uns hier machst. Ich will jetzt Antworten auf meine Fragen!"

Valene schnaubte verächtlich: "_Ich_ mache _euch_ Ärger? Da verwechselst du ja wohl was! Und mein Name ist weder Schätzchen noch Püppchen, _Prúntach_!"

"Wie hast du mich genannt?"

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Ihr loses Mundwerk würde sie irgendwann noch in Teufels Küche bringen. Es war wohl gut, dass ihr das Schimpfwort auf Gälisch rausgerutscht war, statt in einer Sprache, die er verstand. Dan starrte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Bist wohl eine von der ganz harten Sorte, was?" Er packte sie mit einer Hand am Hals, riss sie auf die Füße und knallte sie mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Valene blieb kurz die Luft weg, sie machte aber noch immer keine Anstalten, seine Frage zu beantworten. Sie fühlte, wie die Wut und Mordlust in ihrem Angreifer wuchs. Im Stillen sah sie sich schon in der Höhle bei den anderen Leichen liegen. _"Gott, Peter, wo bleibst du?"_

"Wo ist der Bulle, dem das zweite Pferd gehört? Kommen noch mehr von euch hier rauf?" Seinen Fragen folgte eine kurze, schnelle Bewegung mit dem Messer, und Valene schrie auf. An ihrem Oberarm zeigte sich eine tiefe Schnittwunde, doch sie weigerte sich weiterhin, ihm zu antworten.

"Brad! Sag den anderen, sie sollen den Bullen finden und ihn kaltmachen. Schwärmt dann aus und sucht die Gegend ab. Ich will keine weiteren Überraschungen erleben, solange ich mich mit ihr befasse. Nicht, dass das nur die Vorhut ist und noch wer die Leute in der Höhle suchen kommt." Er erhielt keine Antwort. "Brad? Verdammt, bist du taub?"

"Er ist ... verhindert!" lautete die alles andere als erwartete Antwort.

Dan fuhr herum und riss Valene mit sich, die versuchte, mit einer Hand die blutende Wunde an ihrem Arm zu schützen. Vor ihnen stand Peters Vater, Kwai Chang Caine. Lautlos aufgetaucht hatte er Brad offenbar ohne Schwierigkeiten ausgeschaltet. Sein Blick suchte den von Valene. _"Wenn ich _Jetzt_ sage, lass dich fallen."_ Er sprach in Gedanken zu ihr. Valene nickte kaum merklich. Dann ging alles blitzschnell.

"Jetzt!"

Dan war so davon überrumpelt, dass Valene sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht nach unten fallen ließ, dass er den Fuß gar nicht kommen sah, der ihn niederstreckte und ins Reich der Träume schickte.

Endlich stürmte auch Peter mit gezogener Pistole heran. Die Kinnlade klappte ihm herunter, als er seinen Vater erkannte.

"Paps? Woher ... Ach, vergiss es. Langsam sollte ich mich dran gewöhnen, dass du aus dem Nichts auftauchst, wenn wir in Schwierigkeiten sind."

Reichlich zerzaust und schmutzig kam er schnaufend zum Stehen. Eine Schramme an der rechten Schläfe verriet, dass er den anderen beiden Handlangern über den Weg gelaufen war, die Dan vor der Höhle zurückgelassen hatte. Sein Vater lächelte und zuckte in seiner eigenen, unnachahmlichen Art mit den Schultern.

"Ich bin euch gefolgt, weil ihr meine Hilfe braucht. Aber darüber sollten wir später sprechen. Kümmere dich um Valene. Sie ist verletzt. Ich werde die Pferde holen. Wir sollten diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich verlassen."

Das Wort "verletzt" ließ Peter aufhorchen. Sofort war er bei ihr.

"Was ist passiert, Schatz? Alles okay?"

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Verbeult, aber am Leben", resümierte sie. "Es ist nichts Ernstes, das heilt schon wieder."

Peter half ihr auf die Beine. Dankbar ließ sie sich in seine Arme sinken. Der Schreck saß ihr tief in den Knochen, aber Peters Umarmung war die beste Medizin.

"Peter, dieser Dan und seine Leute sind für die ganzen Toten verantwortlich", sagte sie und erklärte ihm, was vorgefallen war, während er sich in der Höhle umgesehen hatte.

"Verdammt, und um ein Haar hätten sie dich auch noch getötet. Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen!" warf er sich vor, doch Valene winkte schnell ab.

"Das konntest du doch nicht ahnen, und mir ist ja nichts passiert. Aber ich wüsste wirklich gerne, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Hast du in der Höhle irgendwas rausgefunden?"

Peter nickte wortlos und sie spürte gleich, dass er auf gar keinen Fall darüber reden wollte. Andererseits musste sie es wissen, und das wiederum spürte er. Also überwand er sich.

"Da war ein Mann. Ich hab ihn angefasst und auf einmal war es, als wäre ich er. Ich habe seine Gedanken gehört und konnte durch seine Augen sehen ... Er und seine Frau waren auf der Flucht, genau wie die anderen Menschen in der Höhle auch. Irgendwer hat ihnen eine Karte verkauft, auf der angeblich ein Geheimgang oder sowas eingezeichnet sein sollte, der sie zu einem sicheren Versteck hätte führen sollen - aber wie wir gesehen haben, war das gelogen. Diese Höhle war eine Sackgasse, die für sie alle zur Todesfalle wurde. Dieselben Leute, die ihnen Hoffnung versprochen hatten, haben sie kaltblütig abgeschlachtet. Ich hab alles miterlebt. Es war grauenvoll."

Unbewusst rieb er sich die Brust, dort wo eine Gewehrkugel das Leben des jungen Mannes jäh beendet hatte. Er hörte noch immer die Schüsse und Schreie, die ihn für alles andere taub gemacht hatten, und spürte den Schmerz des Toten, der mit seinem letzten Atemzug noch vergebens versucht hatte, die Frau zu schützen, die er liebte.

"Diese Bestien ..." Valene schloss kurz die Augen und fragte dann leise: "Und wieso das alles? Wovor sind diese Menschen geflohen?"

"Sie flohen vor der Verfolgung", sagte Caine, der wieder neben ihnen aufgetaucht war.

Er hatte sein weniges Gepäck - ein kleines Bündel, seinen Hut und seine Flöte - aufgesammelt und führte die beiden Pferde Spartan und Tanimara am Zügel. Ein drittes Pferd folgte ihm: sein weißer Hengst Jing, der ohne Sattel oder Zaumzeug vollkommen gelassen durch den Schnee trottete und neben Lobo stehenblieb.

"Aber wieso wurden sie verfolgt?"

"Sie hatten besondere Fähigkeiten und wollten dem neuen Gesetz nicht Folge leisten, das ihnen ihre Rechte als freie Menschen aberkennt."

"Was denn für ein Gesetz?"

Die beiden hatten das Gefühl, dass jede Antwort nur noch weitere Fragen aufwarf, und als Caine ihnen die Lage erklärte, fand besonders Peter es äußerst befremdlich, dass sein Vater in diesem Fall offenbar mehr von den weltlichen Dingen wusste als er.

"Wir haben seit fast zwei Wochen keine Nachrichten mehr mitbekommen", erklärte er. "Ich hatte eine Vision ..."

Auch Valene lauschte gebannt, als er sich bemühte zu beschreiben, was er gesehen hatte. Es klang ziemlich verwirrend, zusammenhanglos und beunruhigend. Sie verstand immer mehr, warum er bisher nicht darüber gesprochen hatte.

"Das einzige, was ich ganz sicher weiß, ist, dass wir zu Vals Bruder müssen", sagte er und wiederholte damit das, was er auch Valene erklärt hatte, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren.

"Also ich hab keine Ahnung, was das alles mit deiner Vision zu tun haben soll", sagte sie, "aber nach allem, was wir jetzt wissen, kann ich es ehrlich gesagt kaum erwarten, ihn zu erreichen."

"Dann lass uns schnell weiterreiten."

"Und was machen wir mit diesen Typen?"

Peter fischte seinen Dienstausweis und sein Funkgerät aus dem Schnee, wischte es mit dem Ärmel trocken und probierte es aus.

"Es funktioniert noch. Dann würde ich sagen, Paps und ich fesseln sie und bringen sie zu den Leichen in die Höhle, da sind sie gut aufgehoben - und du rufst die Ranger."


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3: Ungebetene Gäste**

Jack hatte den Stall ausgemistet, Holz gehackt und gestapelt, den Zaun ums Paddock geflickt und den Kamin ausgefegt. Inzwischen saß er in Winterjacke und Stiefeln auf dem Steg, der über den großen See neben seinem Haus hinausragte, die langen Beine nach vorne ausgestreckt, und hielt eine Bierflasche in der Hand. Gemütlicher hätte es kaum sein können, wäre die Flasche nicht soeben leer geworden. Nun musste er sich entweder erheben, um nachzusehen, ob sich noch eine im Kühlschrank befand - ziemlich unwahrscheinlich - oder darauf warten, dass Sam mit den Einkäufen nach Hause kam. Wie lange das wohl noch dauern würde?

Da er grundsätzlich keine Armbanduhr trug, schaute er zum Himmel. Die Stellung der Sonne verriet ihm, dass der Nachmittag schon weit vorangeschritten war, und das machte ihn unruhig. Dafür schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Sam länger in der Stadt brauchte, als sie vorher geschätzt hatte. Wenn man sie einmal in die Zivilisation entließ und ihr Gelegenheit gab, sich mit den Menschen zu unterhalten und für unnütze Sachen Geld auszugeben, dann konnte das dauern. Trotzdem sagte ihm irgendetwas, dass der heutige Tag anders war. Er hatte schon seit dem Aufstehen ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube, und Sams Abwesenheit machte es nicht gerade besser. Das Gefühl war sogar so stark, dass er kurz davor war, seinen Jeep aus der Garage zu holen und selbst in die Stadt zu fahren, um sie zu holen, als er ein entferntes Motorengeräusch vernahm. Es kam rapide näher und wurde binnen weniger Minuten so laut, dass er fluchend aufsprang und sich die Ohren zuhielt.

Das Wasser im See schlug Wellen. Die Tannen bebten. Schneewehen lösten sich nebelartig vom Dach und einige lose Ziegel, von denen Sam schon lange wollte, dass er sie befestigte, klapperten lautstark. Als er nach oben sah bot sich ihm ein Anblick, der so absurd war, dass er seinen Augen kaum traute: Ein gewaltiger khakifarbener Hubschrauber schwebte über ihm, und die drehenden Rotorblätter verwandelten die Luft in einen mächtigen Strudel.

"Was zum Henker ..."

Der Hubschrauber behielt seine Position bei und ließ eine Leiter aus Aluminium herab, über die vier Gestalten zum Boden neben dem Haus herabkletterten. Zwei Männer, eine Frau und ... War das etwa ein Kind? Zwei Koffer und eine Reisetasche wurden zu ihnen herabgelassen, und dann winkte der kleinere der beiden Männer dem Piloten zu. Ehe Jack dagegen protestieren konnte, drehte die Maschine ab, verschwand in der Ferne und ließ die Fremden einfach so auf seinem Grundstück zurück. Sie kamen auf ihn zu, und für einen kurzen Moment bedauerte er, dass seine Schrotflinte im Haus war - falls er sich verteidigen musste, würde er nur mit seinem Taschenmesser bewaffnet wohl schlechte Karten haben. Doch diese Menschen schienen ihm nichts Böses zu wollen, auch wenn der Mann, der jetzt auf ihn zutrat, einen alles andere als freundlichen Eindruck machte.

Er wirkte finster, von der wilden, fast schulterlangen Mähne über den pechschwarzen Mantel bis hin zu den Springerstiefeln. Das einzig Helle an ihm waren das Gesicht hinter dem graumelierten Bart und der Sonnenbrille und eine silberne Haarsträhne an der rechten Schläfe, die Jack reichlich albern vorkam, so als stünde er hier der karikierten Darstellung eines Comicschurken gegenüber statt einem realen Menschen. Aber die rechte Hand, die in einem Lederhandschuh steckte und ihm entgegengestreckt wurde, wirkte durchaus echt. Mit tiefer, rauer Stimme stellte der Fremde sich vor.

"Jack Avery, nehme ich an. Mein Name ist Kermit Griffin."

Jack starrte ihn wortlos an, ohne einzuschlagen, und musterte dann die drei, die hinter ihm standen. Er erschrak ein wenig. Sie hatten hier draußen zwar weder Fernseher noch Internet, doch er warf manchmal einen Blick in die Zeitung, wenn es ihn in die Stadt verschlug, sodass er den Präsidenten gleich erkannte. Er war auf Jacks Augenhöhe, was bei seinen fast zwei Metern Größe eine Seltenheit war, und machte einen ernsten, besorgten Eindruck. Die Frau an seiner Seite ragte ihm gerade mal bis zur Schulter, und Jack konnte nicht umhin festzustellen, dass die Pressefotos ihr nicht gerecht wurden. Schulterlange blonde Haare umrahmten ein Gesicht, das nicht mehr ganz jung war, aber gerade durch die feinen Fältchen in Mund- und Augenwinkeln auf Anhieb einen auf natürliche Weise sympathischen Eindruck machte. Auch der Junge wirkte nett - ein aufgewecktes Bürschchen, das sah man auf den ersten Blick. Jack gefiel der wache Ausdruck in den haselnussbraunen Augen, die ihn neugierig studierten, und unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich wohl kaum davon abhalten lassen, das schüchterne Lächeln zu erwidern, das der Knabe ihm zuwarf.

Er hatte nur wenige Sekunden für all diese Beobachtungen gebraucht, und fing sich schnell ausreichend, um unverblümt und unter einigem Fluchen in der Ursprache seiner Heimat zu fragen, was sie hier zu suchen hatten und warum sie seine Ruhe störten. Der Präsident trat auf ihn zu.

"Ich bin J..."

"Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, aber was machen Sie an meinem See?"

"Das könnte eine lange Geschichte werden, die vermutlich schwer zu glauben sein wird. Meinen Sie, wir könnten drinnen darüber reden, bevor wir hier draußen zu Eisskulpturen erstarren?"

"Sie wollen in mein Haus? Der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten fällt unangekündigt vom Himmel und lädt sich ungebeten in meine gute Stube ein?" Jack lachte trocken. Er fing an, sich im Kreis zu drehen, sah angestrengt in jegliches Gestrüpp und rief: "Peter? Peter Caine, bist du irgendwo da draußen? Das ist ja alles wahnsinnig komisch, aber wenn du glaubst, ich lass dich das an irgendeine Versteckte-Kamera-Sendung schicken ..."

"Moment", fiel Griffin ihm ins Wort. "Haben Sie gerade Caine gesagt? Peter Caine?"

"Ja, hab ich. Wieso?"

"Ist er hier?"

"Also bis Sie hier aufgekreuzt sind, dachte ich das nicht. Aber ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was das alles soll, wenn es nicht irgendein dummer Streich von Peter ist, den ich übrigens nicht annähernd witzig finde."

Griffins Mund verzog sich unerwartet zu einem schiefen Grinsen. "Sie reden wie ein Mann, der Peter mit seiner Schwester erwischt hat."

Jack zog die Augenbrauen zu einem fragenden Blick hoch. "Heißt das etwa, Sie kennen Peter?"

"Oh yeah." Er dehnte die zwei kurzen Laute betont. "Wir sind alte Freunde."

"Freunde? Wirklich? Sie waren ganz sicher nicht einer von diesen Typen, die Schlange gestanden haben, um ihn zu killen?"

"Das einzige Mal, dass er meinetwegen beinahe draufgegangen wäre, lag es daran, dass er für mich den Kopf hingehalten hat."

"Das behaupten Sie."

Jack musterte Griffin einen Moment lang. Er sah nicht gerade aus wie jemand, der ein Freund von Peter sein könnte, aber Jacks Magengrube meldete sich wieder zu Wort und war der Ansicht, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

"Na schön." Seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal. "Dann kommen Sie besser mal rein. Vielleicht bekomm ich dann wenigstens eine Erklärung, was hier los ist."

Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Phoebe Sheridan sich anerkennend umsah. Der gemauerte Kamin, die breiten Polstermöbel mit den großen Kissen, deren Bezüge im indianischen Stil gemustert waren, und der Flickenteppich in warmen Erdentönen schufen eine Atmosphäre, in der man sich gleich wohlfühlte. Auf einer hölzernen Anrichte standen zwei eiserne Kerzenhalter, dazwischen ein paar Krüge aus bemalter Keramik. Eine Vitrine enthielt eine Ansammlung kleiner, teilweise verwitterter Tonfiguren, verblasster Schriftstücke und alter Münzen, die mittelalterlich anmuteten. An der Wand neben dem Fenster waren Hufeisen befestigt, sowie einige Halterungen, in denen indianische Artefakte steckten - verschiedene Pfeifen, Messer und ein Tomahawk mit Federschmuck. Über dem Kamin hing ein großer Traumfänger an der Wand, und auf dem Sims standen Fotografien, die Phoebe sich aus der Nähe ansah. Zuletzt schaute sie durch die große Glasfront, die einen Panoramablick auf den endlos scheinenden See und die verschneiten Berge bot.

"Sie haben ein sehr schönes Zuhause, Mr. Avery."

"Hier wohnt kein Mister. Nennen Sie mich einfach Jack, okay?"

"Wenn Sie dann Phoebe zu mir sagen."

"Also Ma'am, ich weiß nicht, ob das angemessen ist."

"Bitte."

Sie warf ihm ein charmantes Lächeln zu, das bis zu ihren blaugrünen Augen reichte und dem man nur schwer etwas abschlagen konnte. Jack räusperte sich und bot an, Getränke zu holen - vor allem darum, weil er dringend den Raum verlassen und den Kopf frei bekommen wollte. Doch der Anblick des fast leeren Kühlschranks erweckte nur wieder seine Sorgen. Wo zum Teufel blieb Sam?

"Ich nehme auch gerne was Stärkeres, wenn Sie's da haben."

Griffins Stimme hinter ihm hätte Jack beinahe dazu gebracht, vor Schreck die Wasserflasche fallen zu lassen.

"Verdammt, müssen Sie so rumschleichen?"

"Wohl etwas schreckhaft, was?"

"Tja, warten Sie mal, bis plötzlich ein Hubschrauber den mächtigsten Mann der Welt nebst Anhang in Ihrem Vorgarten deponiert, und verraten Sie mir dann, wie Sie das finden."

"Aber es steckt doch mehr dahinter, oder?"

Jack lachte humorlos. "Was denn, können Sie Gedanken lesen? Sie machen wohl auch diesen ganzen metaphysischen Mumpitz mit, so wie Peter."

"Ich trag meine Metaphysik im Halfter", meinte Griffin trocken. "Aber so angespannt, wie Sie sind, erinnern sich mich an jemanden."

"Ach ja? An wen denn?"

"An mich."

Jack hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um ihm gereizt zu entgegnen, als beide Männer durch ein Geräusch von draußen abgelenkt wurden. Sheridan musste es auch gehört haben, denn er tauchte hinter Griffin auf, als dieser gerade nach seiner getreuen Desert Eagle griff. Jack ging zum Küchenfenster und sah draußen einen Wolf, der die Straße rauftrottete, hinter ihm drei Reiter.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murrte er.

"Was ist los?" fragte Phoebe, die nun auch dazukam. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Griffin ließ den Arm sinken und steckte die Waffe wieder weg.

"Oh, ich glaube, jetzt wird's gut."

Während die Reiter abstiegen, ging Jack ihnen mit langen Schritten entgegen. Lobo lief auf ihn zu und er tätschelte dem Wolf den Kopf, ehe er sich dann der jungen Frau mit den langen blonden Haaren zuwandte, die ihm am nächsten war.

"Val. Mann, bin ich froh, dich zu sehen! Ach du Schande ..." Sein Blick war auf das blutverschmierte Loch in ihrem Ärmel gefallen. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

"Nichts. Es ist alles okay, mir geht's gut", versicherte sie ihm.

Er zog sie zu sich heran und drückte sie fest an sich. Sofort spürte sie, dass auch bei ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihn sich genau anzusehen.

"Was hast du?"

"Keine Ahnung. Heute läuft irgendwie alles schief. Ungebetene Gäste, die einfach hier aufkreuzen, eine verschwundene Sam ..."

"Verschwunden?" Peter, der neben Valene getreten war, horchte auf. "Seit wann?"

"Sie ist heute Morgen zum Einkaufen gefahren und hätte eigentlich schon vor Stunden zurück sein müssen. Ich wollte gerade losfahren und sie suchen, aber da sind auf einmal diese Leute mit dem Heli rein geschneit."

Er zeigte hinter sich zu Griffin, der vom Haus auf sie zukam. Die drei Neuankömmlinge sahen zu ihm herüber und Peter stutzte merklich.

"Ich werd nicht mehr ..." murmelte er leise. "Paps, siehst du auch, was ich sehe?"

Kwai Chang Caine lächelte auf seine rätselhafte Art, die Jack immer veranlasste, etwas schlagen zu wollen. Griffin kam dazu. Auf einmal wirkte er viel lockerer als bisher. Er lächelte sogar.

"Hallo, Fremder."

Er streckte die Hand aus. Peter nahm sie, starrte ihn einen kurzen Moment lang ungläubig an, und schloss ihn dann plötzlich in die Arme wie einen Bruder, den er viel zu lange nicht gesehen hatte. Sein Vater tat es ihm kurz darauf nicht minder herzlich nach.

"Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, alter Freund", sagte er.

"Gleichfalls."

Eine Weile standen die Männer nur da und sahen sich an. Dann meldete sich Valene zu Wort.

"Äh, Peter ...?"

"Ach ja, entschuldige." Er legte den Arm um sie. "Val, das ist Kermit Griffin - der alte Griesgram und Computerfreak, von dem ich dir erzählt hab. Kermit, das ist Val."

"Valene Avery", stellte sie sich vor. "Freut mich, dich endlich mal kennenzulernen."

"Ganz meinerseits. Ich hoffe, Peter hat dir nur die guten Sachen erzählt." Er schaute zu Jack. "Das ist also Ihre Schwester, ja? Jetzt versteh ich, was Sie gegen Peter haben."

"Was denn, ihr habt euch eben erst kennengelernt und schon über mich gelästert? Na, das fängt ja gut an."

Jack reagierte nicht auf Peters Worte. Stattdessen kam er wieder darauf zurück, was ihn gerade viel mehr beschäftigte.

"Würde mir jetzt mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?"

Peter schluckte seinen Ärger runter. "Kermit und ich sind alte Freunde", sagte er. "Wir haben auf demselben Revier gedient, als er noch ein Cop war." Er wandte sich Kermit zu. "Was machst du jetzt eigentlich? Du hast ja nichts mehr von dir hören lassen, nachdem du weg bist."

"Ich bin Leibwächter."

"Aha? Na, das passt. Mir hast du ja auch oft genug den Hals gerettet. Für wen arbeitest du?"

"Für den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten", erwiderte Jack genervt. "Der steht mit Kind und Kegel in meiner Küche, und Sam fehlt immer noch, und wenn mir nicht irgendjemand in den nächsten fünf Sekunden alles erklärt, werd ich ein paar Köpfe zusammenschlagen, bis ich Antworten kriege!"

"Jack, es ist alles in Ordnung." Valene drückte seinen Arm und redete beschwichtigend auf ihn ein. "Sam geht's bestimmt gut."

Sie schaute fragend zu Caine, der nickte.

"Samantha ist nichts geschehen", bestätigte er. "Sie wird bald bei uns sein."

Jack fühlte sich dadurch nicht gerade beruhigt, ließ sich aber von seiner Schwester ins Haus führen. John und Phoebe waren inzwischen zur Tür gekommen, und auch David kam jetzt zu ihnen. Kermit stellte alle vor.

"Dann hat Jack tatsächlich Ernst gemacht?" wunderte sich Peter auf dem Weg ins Haus. "Du arbeitest wirklich für den Präsidenten?"

"Jap."

"Und was will er hier?"

"Das erklären wir euch gleich, wenn wir im Haus sind. Was führt euch denn her? Feiert ihr Familienfest oder hatte dein Dad wieder eine seiner Visionen?"

"Eigentlich war es Peter, der die Vision hatte", erwiderte Valene, die ihren Freund besorgt ansah. "Wir waren schon auf dem Weg hierher, als ... Caine unerwartet dazukam."

Die Art, wie sie vor den letzten Worten zögerte und sich ihre Stimme veränderte, ließ Jack hellhörig werden. Besorgt schaute er wieder auf ihren Ärmel. Am liebsten wollte er sie sofort aufs Sofa setzen und ausfragen, aber nicht vor all den Leuten.

"Ich hol uns was zu trinken", sagte er. "Hilfst du mir bitte?"

Valene folgte ihrem Bruder in die Küche und lächelte ein wenig, als er erst darauf bestand, sich ihren Arm anzusehen, und dann seine großen, warmen Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Das hatte eine so wohltuende Wirkung, dass sie sich unglaublich erleichtert fühlte, bei ihm zu sein.

"Geht's dir auch wirklich gut?"

"Ja ja, es geht schon", erwiderte sie müde.

"Was ist denn passiert?"

"Ich will jetzt nicht drüber reden, okay?"

"Nein, nicht okay!" protestierte Jack. "Mein Tag ist echt mies gelaufen, Val, und ich will jetzt wissen, was zur Hölle hier eigentlich los ist!"

"Ich weiß keine Einzelheiten, nur, was Peter in seiner Vision gesehen hat. Es war schrecklich." Sie zitterte. "Überall Tod und Leid und ... und er wusste einfach, dass wir hierher kommen mussten, zu dir. Ich kann's dir nicht erklären. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was passiert, aber es wird sich etwas gewaltig verändern, Jack, und das betrifft uns alle."

Sie sah so blass und angespannt aus, dass Jack schnell weich wurde. Er legte die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Valene lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Ist schon okay", murmelte er beruhigend. "Wir kriegen das hin, Kleines."

Kurze Zeit später kehrten sie zu den anderen zurück und verteilten die Getränke. Wasser für die Sheridans und für Peter, Tee für seinen Vater ... Griffin fragte nach Scotch.

"Sowas kommt mir nicht ins Haus, hier gibt's nur irischen Whiskey", meinte Jack.

"Soll mir auch recht sein."

"Auf Eis?"

"Wenn schon, dann pur."

"Richtig so."

Jack reichte ihm das Getränk, schenkte zwei weitere Gläser für sich und Valene ein, und setzte sich dann endlich. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und ließ den Sessel ein Stück nach hinten kippen, bis er fast an der Wand lehnte.

"So, ich bin ganz Ohr. Sagt mir jetzt einer, was ihr alle hier macht - im Klartext?"

Alle sahen sich gegenseitig an. Griffin - _Kermit_, erinnerte er sich, und lachte in sich hinein - nickte Sheridan auffordernd zu.

"Sir ..."

Der Präsident räusperte sich, und es wurde still im Raum, während er für alle nochmal erläuterte, was er in seiner Ansprache hatte verkünden müssen. Die Nachricht war inzwischen nur noch für Jack wirklich neu. Sein Sessel landete mit einem lauten Knall wieder auf dem Holzboden und sein Blick suchte hastig den seiner Schwester, als er erfuhr, dass Menschen mit Fähigkeiten wie den ihren ausgegrenzt werden sollten. Sofort stand für ihn klar, dass er nie im Leben zulassen würde, dass so etwas mit ihr geschah.

"Sind die irre?" platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Wollen sie unbedingt den Hass schüren? Sind die scharf auf einen neuen, weltweiten Holocaust?"

"Manche schon, fürchte ich", sagte Sheridan ernst. "Was mit meiner Ansprache begann hat sich jetzt schon zu einer Hetzjagd auf der ganzen Welt entwickelt und eskaliert noch weiter. Es ist zu Massenschlägereien gekommen. Menschen mit solchen Fähigkeiten werden als Freaks beschimpft, ihre Häuser in Brand gesteckt. Auch Schusswechsel hat es schon gegeben ... Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass meine Worte der Auslöser dafür waren."

"Das waren sie nicht", warf Phoebe sofort ein. Sie saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und hatte die Arme um ihren Sohn geschlungen, doch nun löste sie eine Hand und streichelte Johns Arm. "Du hast nur das verkündet, was andere entschieden haben. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

Jack runzelte die Stirn, während er diesen Austausch beobachtete. Es war noch gar nicht lange her, dass er Sheridan als den mächtigsten Mann der Welt bezeichnet hatte, doch nun wirkte er gar nicht mehr so. Jack hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gespür, was Menschen betraf, und sah bei diesem hier nichts von der Überheblichkeit, die er Politikern generell unterstellte. Der Mann wirkte auf ihn im Gegenteil gerade eher ziemlich hilflos.

"Eins versteh ich immer noch nicht", meinte Peter schließlich. "Warum sind Sie hier?"

Sheridan schaute fragend zu Kermit, der mit einem Nicken sein Glas abstellte.

"Sie können diesen Menschen ruhig vertrauen, Sir."

Der Präsident tat es. "Unser Sohn zählt zu den Verfolgten." Er schaute zu David und erklärte: "Er hat Träume, in denen er die Zukunft sieht."

"Visionen?"

"So könnte man es nennen."

Er erläuterte ihnen, wie sie sich entschieden hatten, lieber sofort das Weite zu suchen - David aus Washington wegzubringen, irgendwohin, wo sie sich verstecken konnten.

"David hat diesen Ort selbst gewählt", sagte er schließlich. "Er hat ihn in einem Traum gesehen und auf einer Karte eingezeichnet."

Jack starrte auf das Papier, das der Präsident auf den Tisch legte, worauf mit kindlicher Hand alles genau eingezeichnet war: die Stadt, das Gebirge, der See - das Haus ... Er schaute zu Kermit auf.

"Sie haben mich mit Namen begrüßt. Hat David davon etwa auch geträumt?"

"Nein. Aber ich hab mich ein bisschen schlau gemacht, während wir zwei Wochen lang auf Umwegen hierher getingelt sind, um die Bluthunde abzuschütteln. Sie sind Jack Avery, geboren 1985 in Irland. Ihre Eltern hießen Jeffrey und Ellen. Sie sind mit Ihnen und Ihrer Schwester nach dem Bombenanschlag der Real IRA in Omagh 1998 nach Amerika ausgewandert. Ihr Vater ging zu den Marines und verschwand 2005 bei einem Einsatz. Sie selbst haben es eine Weile bei der US Army versucht, wo Sie offenbar ein kleines Problem mit Autorität hatten. Sie sind ausgetreten und wurden zum Weltenbummler, bis Sie vor etwa dreizehn Jahren in England eine angesehene junge Archäologin kennenlernten. Sie und Samantha feierten diesen Sommer Ihren zehnjährigen Hochzeitstag ... Soll ich fortfahren?"

Jack sagte nichts. Er fixierte Kermit mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. Wut ließ ihn die Stirn in Falten legen und die Hände zu Fäusten ballen.

"Sie haben mich ausspioniert?"

"Ja", sagte Kermit unverhohlen. "Ich weiß eben gerne, mit wem ich's zu tun habe."

"Aber woher wissen Sie das alles?"

"Kermit hatte schon immer gute Beziehungen", meinte Peter. "Wenn du irgendwas wissen willst, frag ihn. Er findet alles raus."

"Ach ja? Weiß er dann vielleicht auch, wo Sam bleibt?" entgegnete Jack bissig.

"Sie ist nicht mehr weit", versicherte Caine erneut. Er wandte sich an Peter. "Zeige ihnen auch, was du gefunden hast, mein Sohn."

Peter ging zu seiner Jacke, die an der Garderobe hing, und holte die Landkarte hervor. Er breitete sie auf dem niedrigen Holztisch aus. David beugte sich darüber und bekam große Augen.

"Was sind das für Flecken? Ist das etwa Blut?"

"Fass das bitte nicht an, Schätzchen", bat seine Mutter, doch es war schon zu spät.

"Ja, das ist es", gab Peter zu. Ohne in die Details zu gehen fasste er zusammen: "Viele Menschen sind gestorben, weil diese Karte sie nicht dorthin geführt hat, wo sie glaubten. Man hat sie in eine Falle gelockt."

Er wies mit dem Finger auf den Ort, wo er und Valene die Toten gefunden hatten. Jacks Blick löste sich von der Karte. Er sah Valene an und erkannte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass dies der Ort war, wo das eingetreten war, worüber sie nicht hatte reden wollen.

"Jetzt sag schon", beharrte er. "Was ist passiert?"

Sie seufzte schwer, denn sie ahnte bereits, was kommen würde, wenn Jack es erfuhr. Möglichst kurz und knapp erzählte sie, was vorgefallen war. Wie erwartet brauste er auf.

"Und wo bitte war der Jungspund, während du dich draußen alleine mit diesen Typen rumgeschlagen hast? Erst schleift er dich wegen irgendeiner Vision bei diesen Temperaturen quer durch die Rockys, und dann lässt er dich auch noch sitzen?"

"So war es nicht!" protestierte Peter ebenso hitzig. "Und im übrigen sitze ich im selben Raum wie du. Wenn du mir was zu sagen hast, dann sag's mir, aber rede nicht so, als wär ich Luft für dich!"

Jack knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Ich hab's doch immer gewusst, dass du sie nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen würdest."

"Jungs, bitte!" unterbrach Valene die beiden energisch. "Können wir das ein anderes Mal ausdiskutieren? Ich glaube, es gibt gerade Wichtigeres als euer ständiges Gezanke."

"Er hat angefangen!"

"Nur weil du ..."

"Schluss jetzt!" Die beiden Männer verstummten. Valene atmete kurz durch und zeigte dann nochmal auf die Karte. "Hierhin wurden die Leute geführt, die wohl auch vor der Verfolgung geflohen sind. Peter hat rausgefunden, dass ihnen jemand diesen falschen Fluchtweg verkauft hat."

"Das ist nicht weit von hier", stellte Kermit fest.

Peter, der noch ein wenig um Fassung rang, nickte.

"Anstelle eines Auswegs fanden sie in der Höhle nur den Tod. Trotzdem ... Auch wenn der Ort falsch war, glaube ich, dass dieser Weg existiert - wenn ich auch nicht weiß, wo er sein soll."

"Wissen Sie denn, wohin er führt?" fragte Phoebe hoffnungsvoll.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht sicher."

Er schloss kurz die Augen und rief sich noch einmal den Anfang seiner Vision in Erinnerung: verworrene Bilder; schillerndes Licht, ein Tunnel, ein Summen in seinen Ohren. Vor Schmerzen verzerrte er das Gesicht und rieb sich angestrengt die Schläfen. Valene strich ihm über die dunkelblonden Haare.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?"

Jack wandte den Blick ab, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Sein Geduldsfaden war kurz vor dem Zerreißen. Es war ihm egal, was Caine mit seinem Kung-Fu-Mystizismus zu wissen glaubte. Wenn Sam nicht in zehn Minuten zurück war, würde er sie suchen gehen.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4: Zusammenkunft**

Es war gar nicht so einfach, Feuer zu machen. Jason rieb zwei Stöcke aneinander, ohne dass sich irgendetwas tat, und erinnerte sich daran, dass dies auch schon bei den Pfadfindern nicht seine Stärke gewesen war. Er kehrte zum Wagen zurück und durchwühlte zum dritten Mal die Taschen seines Rucksacks, aber mit demselben Ergebnis wie zuvor: Er hatte weder ein Feuerzeug noch Streichhölzer eingepackt. Das war wirklich dämlich, aber andererseits war es auch noch nicht so kalt gewesen, als er losgefahren war, und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der gemietete Pickup zischen, qualmen und meilenweit von der Zivilisation entfernt auf einem holprigen Pfad stehenbleiben würde. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, bis zum Abendessen wieder in der Stadt zu sein und am nächsten Morgen zurück nach Calgary zu fahren. Dort wollte er dann den frühesten Rückflug nach England buchen. Diese ganze Reise war ein Fehler gewesen, den er so schnell wie möglich rückgängig machen wollte.

Allerdings war das jetzt erst einmal nicht möglich. Das bestätigte ein Blick auf sein Smartphone. Nicht dass er wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, hier oben in den Bergen Empfang zu haben. Und selbst wenn, so bezweifelte er stark, dass die Werkstatt, die ihm den liegengebliebenen Truck vermietet hatte, so etwas wie einen 24-Stunden-Abschleppdienst bereitstellte. Wie es aussah, war er also vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt. Na ja, daran sollte er sich inzwischen eigentlich gewöhnt haben.

Jason stieg wieder in den Truck und drehte den Zündschlüssel um - ein letzter Versuch, den Motor zum Laufen zu kriegen. Das Geräusch, das dabei entstand, klang beinahe höhnisch. Er konnte also kein Feuer machen, er konnte den Truck nicht starten, er würde es niemals zu Fuß in die Stadt schaffen, und er hatte nichts mehr in seinem Rucksack außer einer leeren Wasserflasche, einem nutzlosen Handy und seiner Brieftasche, die er kurz aufklappte, um sich das Foto von Melanie anzusehen, das er immer bei sich trug. Dies schien ihm ein passendes Ende für eine Reise zu sein, auf die er sich nie hätte begeben sollen. Vielleicht war es sogar ein passendes Ende für sein ganzes Leben.

Während sich die Dämmerung um ihn legte, stellte Jason seinen Sitz so ein, dass er sich bequemer zurücklehnen konnte. Er rieb den linken Daumen an seinem goldenen Ehering und schloss die Augen. Auf diese Weise konnte er so tun, als wäre sie hier bei ihm - als habe er die Uhr zurückgedreht und sich doch darauf eingelassen, seine ganzen Ersparnisse in die Flitterwochen zu stecken, die sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. Warum nur war er damals so vernünftig gewesen? Er hatte Melanie doch geliebt, warum hatte er ihr nicht einfach jeden Wunsch erfüllt, solange er noch konnte? Er liebte sie immer noch so sehr. Obwohl sie nun schon länger fort war, war sein Verlust noch so schmerzhaft, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er: "_Ich kann so nicht weiterleben._" Also war es so vielleicht das Beste. Dunkelheit legte sich um ihn, und es wurde immer kälter; bitterkalt. Eine Kälte, die bis in die Knochen ging und die sein Körper nicht lange würde verkraften können. Das wusste er, doch es störte ihn nicht. Er würde hier liegenblieben und sich der Kälte hingeben, einfach einschlafen ...

"Hey. Hey, aufwachen, na los!"

Jason wollte sich absolut nicht bewegen, aber irgendjemand schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. Er öffnete seine schweren Augenlider und erkannte, dass sich eine Frau über ihn beugte - er konnte ihren Umriss vor dem Hintergrund heller Autoscheinwerfer ausmachen. Als er seine Position leicht veränderte, wurde ihm außerdem klar, dass er sich nicht mehr im Truck befand, sondern mit einer Decke zugedeckt auf einer dicken Plane am Straßenrand lag. Der Duft von Tee stieg ihm in die Nase.

"Können Sie sich hinsetzen?" Die Fremde griff ihm unter den Arm und half ihm hoch, dann füllte sie einen Becher, den sie ihm reichte. "Hier, trinken Sie. Er ist nicht mehr frisch, aber wenigstens heiß, und das ist im Moment das Wichtigste."

Seine Finger waren steif vor Kälte, seine Hände zitterten und konnten nichts halten. Sie half ihm, den Becher an die Lippen zu setzen, und er ließ sich durch das starke Getränk von innen aufwärmen, während sie mit kräftigen Bewegungen seine Gliedmaßen rieb, um den Blutkreislauf wieder in Bewegung zu bringen.

"Geht's Ihnen jetzt ein bisschen besser?"

Als sie ihm ein paar Augenblicke später diese Frage stellte, fiel Jason zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie den gleichen Akzent hatte wie er selber. Das überraschte ihn, und er betrachtete sie genauer. Er schätzte sie auf Anfang vierzig - sie war hübsch mit ihren großen blauen Augen und dem damit kontrastierenden dunkelbraunen Haar, das locker zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm trug sie vernünftigerweise eine dicke gesteppte Daunenjacke mit Kunstfellkragen und warme Wollhandschuhe.

"Es wird schon wieder", meinte er etwas heiser.

Sie stutzte merklich, als auch sie seinen Akzent erkannte, fuhr aber unbehelligt fort.

"Sie haben sich nicht gerade den besten Ort zum Übernachten ausgesucht. Um diese Jahreszeit wird es hier draußen nachts ordentlich kalt, das kann zu einer gefährlichen Unterkühlung führen."

"Ich weiß. Es war auch nicht meine Idee", entgegnete er und wies auf den Truck.

Die Frau sah stirnrunzelnd zum Fahrzeug hinüber und meinte: "Wenn es nicht schon so spät wäre, würde ich Sie direkt wieder in die Stadt fahren und mit Chuck ein Wörtchen über den Schrotthaufen reden, den er da vermietet. Sie sind nicht der erste Tourist, der in einer seiner Rostlauben am Straßenrand liegenbleibt. Sie können von Glück sagen, dass die Bremsen Sie nicht im Stich gelassen haben. Aber wie dem auch sei ..." Ihr Tonfall wurde pragmatisch. "Ich muss dringend nach Hause, und Sie werden wohl mitkommen müssen. Morgen früh leihe ich Ihnen dann gerne meinen Wagen für den Rückweg."

"Das ist sehr freundlich, aber ich will Ihnen bestimmt keine Umstände machen."

"Oh, keine Sorge, das tun Sie nicht. Also los, hoch mit Ihnen."

Sie half Jason auf die etwas wackligen Beine und blieb vorsichtshalber an seiner Seite, bis er im Geländewagen saß. Dann holte sie seinen Rucksack aus dem Pickup und legte ihn auf seinen Schoß, während sie auf der Fahrerseite Platz nahm. Erst jetzt fragte sie ihn nach seinem Namen.

"Ich heiße Jason - Jason Cox. Ich komme aus ..."

"London, England. Ja, das hab ich schon an Ihrem Akzent erkannt", stellte sie schmunzelnd fest. "Ich bin Sam Avery. Ursprünglich ebenfalls von da, aber inzwischen wohne ich schon seit vielen Jahren hier in den Rockys." Sie ließ den Wagen an und fuhr los, dann fragte sie ihn ohne Umschweife: "Was machen Sie hier draußen, Jason?"

"Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt."

Sam warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und richtete ihre Augen dann wieder auf die Furchen auf der verschneiten Straße, durch die sie das Fahrzeug lenkte.

"Sind Sie auf der Flucht?"

"Was?" Ihre Frage erstaunte und verwirrte ihn. "Wovor sollte ich denn fliehen?"

"Es war nur so ein Gedanke. Sie könnten einer dieser Menschen sein - Sie wissen schon, mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, die jetzt registrierungspflichtig sind. Ich habe erst heute in der Stadt davon gehört, und ich muss sagen, ich hätte Verständnis dafür, wenn sich jemand dem entziehen wollte."

"Ach so. Nein."

"Nein, Sie sind keiner dieser Menschen oder nein, Sie sind nicht auf der Flucht? Ich weiß, Sie kennen mich nicht, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie könnten es mir ruhig sagen. Ich würde Sie sicher nicht verraten."

"Nein auf beide Fragen."

"Verstehe." Eine Weile schwieg sie nachdenklich, dann fragte sie ihn: "Was halten Sie von der ganzen Sache, Jason?"

"Welche Sache meinen Sie?"

"Na das, worüber wir eben gesprochen haben. Die Meldepflicht für Menschen mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten."

"Ich hab mir ehrlich gesagt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht."

Er fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass ihm eine so wichtige Angelegenheit so gleichgültig war. Sicher würden viele Menschen darunter sehr leiden, und früher hätte ihn so etwas stark mitgenommen. Doch er hatte schon lange kein richtiges Mitgefühl mehr für andere empfinden können. Sein eigener Kummer beanspruchte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

Falls Sam irgendetwas Verwunderliches an seinen Worten fand, so ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie schien mit ihren eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt zu sein, und vor allem schien sie es eilig zu haben, endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Sie fuhren durch dichten Wald, wo man im Scheinwerferlicht nur wenige Meter voraus sehen konnte, denn es war stockfinster geworden, und doch legte der Geländewagen die Strecke nicht gerade langsam zurück. Als sich der Wald endlich lichtete, sah Jason, dass sie auf ein großes Blockhaus an einem Seeufer zufuhren, zu dem auch einige kleinere Außengebäude gehörten. Hinter den Fenstern im Erdgeschoss brannte flackerndes Licht.

Als Sam abbremste, hörten sie ein Tier heulen, und hinter einem der Fenster regte sich ein dunkler Schatten. Der Geländewagen hielt an. Sam sprang heraus. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass Jason zurechtkam, und wandte sich dann dem Haus zu. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und etwas Großes, Zotteliges kam geradewegs auf sie zu - war das etwa ein Wolf? Jason wich mehrere Schritte zurück, aber obwohl Sam überrascht schien, hatte sie offenbar keine Angst vor dem Tier.

"Lobo!" Sie ging in die Hocke, um den Wolf zu kraulen. "Hallo, mein Großer. Was machst du denn hier? Sind Peter und Val bei dir?"

Lobo antwortete natürlich nicht. Er sah Jason an und kam auf ihn zu. Der hätte sich am liebsten umgedreht, wäre wieder in den Geländewagen gestiegen und hätte die Tür verrammelt, aber Sam riet ihm stehenzubleiben.

"Er will Sie nur kennenlernen. Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig, dann wird er Ihnen nichts tun."

Lobo beschnupperte Jason zuerst argwöhnisch, bis er dann offenbar entschied, dass vorerst keine Bedrohung von dem jungen Engländer ausging. Sie hatten gerade ein paar Schritte in Richtung Haus gemacht, als ihnen ein Mann entgegenkam. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, verbarg seine Augen trotz der Dunkelheit hinter einer Sonnenbrille und richtete eine ziemlich imposant wirkende Schusswaffe auf sie. Sam schrak sichtlich zurück.

"Wer ... Wer sind Sie?" fragte sie den fremden Mann. Ihre Stimme klang empört, zitterte aber auch ein wenig. "Was tun Sie in meinem Haus? Wo ist mein Mann?"

"Alles gut, ich bin hier!" rief eine eindeutig irische Stimme.

Ein zweiter Mann erschien an der Haustür und kam eilig auf sie zugelaufen. Er war ein ganzes Stück größer als Jason und auch als der Mann in Schwarz, hatte Bartstoppeln im Gesicht und zottelige blonde Haare, die sich an den Schläfen silbrig zu färben begannen. Besorgt sah er zu Sam herab.

"Da bist du ja endlich, ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr nach Hause." Er wandte sich dem anderen zu. "Stecken Sie dieses Ding weg! Das ist meine Frau, Froschauge."

Der große Ire trat ganz dicht an Sam heran, während der andere Mann die Waffe senkte. Als er jedoch Jason erblickte, wurde sein Blick misstrauisch.

"Vielleicht war ich doch zu voreilig. Stecken Sie die Waffe besser doch noch nicht weg, Kermit. Sam, sag mal, wer ist denn dieser Halbling, den du da angeschleppt hast?"

"Jack, das ist Jason Cox", stellte Sam ihn schnell vor. "Er hat bei Chuck einen Wagen gemietet, und der Motor hat auf der Waldstraße den Geist aufgegeben. Er war schon halb erfroren, als ich ihn gefunden habe - ich konnte ihn da nicht einfach zurücklassen."

Jack Avery musterte Jason nicht minder argwöhnisch, als Lobo es getan hatte - von den kurzen, rotblonden Locken über den hellbeigen Parka bis hin zu dem viel zu leichten Schuhwerk - und warf ihm einen abweisenden Blick zu.

"So ein Pech aber auch", sagte er. "Die Hütte ist voll."

"Wieso, wer ist denn noch alles da? Dass Lobo hier ist, bedeutet wohl Peter und Val, aber wer ist dieser Mann?"

Jack ließ ausdrucksvoll die Augen rollen. "Das ist der Bodyguard. Kermit Griffin nennt er sich. Die Brille geht übrigens nicht ab, ich glaube, er wurde damit geboren. Und er muss noch lernen, dem Knirps ein besseres Vorbild zu sein und diese Knarre nicht wie ein Spielzeug zu behandeln!"

"Welcher Knirps?"

"Ist 'ne lange Geschichte. Aber was ist mit dir? Ist alles okay?" Die letzten Worte klangen sanft.

Sam nickte. "Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur in der Stadt etwas länger aufgehalten worden. Da geht es drunter und drüber. Es ist schrecklich ..."

Ihre Stimme bebte etwas, und Jack legte die Arme um sie. "Alles wird gut, _a stóirín_. Geh du ins Haus, ich hol nur die Sachen und komm dann nach." Er ging zum Kofferraum und lud die Einkäufe aus. Dabei schob er Jason ein paar Tüten entgegen und sagte: "Hier, bring die schon mal rein, Goldlöckchen, und fühl dich wie zu Hause. Mi casa es Jedermanns casa, zumindest heute."

Jacks exzentrische Ausdrucksweise hin oder her - was den überfüllten Zustand seines Zuhauses anging, hatte er nicht übertrieben. Das Wohnzimmer platzte aus allen Nähten mit der seltsamsten Mischung von Menschen, die Jason je zusammen an einem Ort gesehen hatte, und er und Sam reagierten beide ähnlich ungläubig, als sie John Sheridan und seine Frau erkannten.

Sam bat um eine Erklärung, die jedoch nur zögerlich kam. Ihr zu vertrauen war nicht das Problem - Jason bekam sehr deutlich zu spüren, dass er derjenige war, der hier nicht ins Bild passte und Misstrauen auslöste, zumindest bei den Männern. Die junge Frau, die Sam als ihre Schwägerin Valene vorgestellt hatte, war da anders. Sie musterte ihn einmal lang und nachdenklich, und danach schien sie kein Problem damit zu haben, dass er ihr Gespräch mitbekam - selbst dann nicht, als es darum ging zu beraten, was sie als Nächstes tun würden.

"Ich bin dafür, wir versuchen, die richtige Höhle zu finden", schlug sie vor.

"Du meinst wohl, falls es sie gibt." Jack schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. "Womöglich hat man diese Flüchtlinge nur mit Lügen geködert."

"Nein, das glaub ich nicht", meinte Peter. "Ich spüre, dass ein wahrer Kern dahintersteckt."

"Ich auch."

David kramte hektisch in seinem Rucksack und holte diverse Dinge hervor. Da waren Bilder von einem dunklen Spalt in einer Felswand und einem schmalen Gang sowie gekritzelte Wörter, die losgelöst auf einzelnen Zetteln standen: _Tunnel,_ _Portal,_ _Eden_ ...

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Sam den Jungen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab in meinem Traum nur diesen Ort hier gesehen. Das Bild vom Höhleneingang und die Wörter sind mir irgendwie zugeflogen, als ich hinterher alles notiert hab. Ich hab sie in meinem Kopf gehört, aber die Stimmen hab ich nicht erkannt."

Jason betrachtete grübelnd das Kind, das da ganz selbstverständlich von seinen Träumen sprach, so als wären es wirkliche Erlebnisse; ganz zu schweigen von dem Gerede über Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die ihm kryptische Wörter zuwarfen, was anscheinend keinen der anderen Erwachsenen zu stören schien. Selbst Jack, der allgemein von allen die größte Skepsis an den Tag legte, schien zu denken, wenn David davon geträumt hatte, dann musste es diesen Weg geben, und wenn er diese Wörter aufgeschrieben hatte, dann mussten sie wichtig sein.

"Und wie finden wir diesen Tunnel? Hast du eine Ahnung, wo er liegt? Oder du vielleicht, Peter? Du sagtest doch, du hättest auch irgendwelche Visionen gehabt. Wär doch schön, wenn sie zur Abwechslung mal zu etwas nutze wären."

Der hochgewachsene junge Mann, der neben Valene saß, verneinte Jacks Frage.

"Im Moment nicht. Es war alles zu verworren, um daraus schlau werden zu können. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht bekomme ich noch einen Hinweis, jetzt wo wir hier sind."

"Großartig." Jack klang ziemlich entgeistert. "Und wie lange wird das dauern?"

"Keine Ahnung."

Peter schaute um Rat suchend zu seinem Vater, der jedoch lediglich die Schultern hochzog und wieder fallen ließ. Jack murrte etwas Unverständliches auf Gälisch, das ziemlich missmutig klang und Valene dazu veranlasste, ihm einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Sam wurde wieder pragmatisch.

"Na ja, heute Abend können wir sowieso nichts mehr unternehmen. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch allen geht, aber ich könnte einen Happen vertragen. Hat vielleicht noch jemand Hunger?" Sie sah dabei David an, der sofort eifrig nickend die Hand hob, und schmunzelte. "Jack, warum wirfst du nicht schon mal den Grill an und ich seh mal nach, wie weit meine Einkäufe reichen."

"Ich helf dir, Jack", bot Peter sich an, was Valene veranlasste, ebenfalls aufzustehen.

"Dann komm ich mit. Ihr werdet einen Ringrichter brauchen."

"Kann ich auch rausgehen, Mom?"

"In Ordnung", sagte Phoebe. "Dann mach aber die Jacke zu und setz dir eine Mütze auf. Und halte dich bitte vom heißen Grill fern. Geh aber nicht zu weit vom Haus weg ..."

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, da passiert schon nichts. Lobo ist ja da und schiebt Wache", versprach Peter und rief den Wolf zu sich.

Das schien Davids Mutter nicht sonderlich zu beruhigen, aber David sprang sofort begeistert auf. Noch bevor sie draußen waren fing er an, Jack auszufragen, was für Pferde sie im Stall hätten und ob er sie mal sehen dürfte, ob Fische im See waren, ob er denn auch angeln würde ...

"Tut mir leid, Ms. Avery", entschuldige Phoebe sich bei Sam. "Ich hoffe, unser Sohn fällt Ihrem Mann nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven. Er kommt leider nicht sehr oft unter Menschen, jedenfalls nicht in einem so familiären Umfeld, und wenn er dann einmal die Gelegenheit hat ..."

"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Jack liebt Kinder, besonders wenn sie so aufgeweckt sind wie David. Und bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Sam."

Die beiden Frauen gingen zusammen hinaus in die Küche. Caine war nirgends zu sehen, obwohl Jason nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte. Jedenfalls war er nun allein im Wohnzimmer mit Präsident Sheridan und seinem Leibwächter. Er fühlte sich dort sehr unbehaglich. Sheridan versuchte zwar, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln - er fragte, woher er denn käme und wie es dazu gekommen sei, dass er mitten im Nirgendwo auf Sam gestoßen war - doch Jason wollte eigentlich nichts anderes, als möglichst bald von hier zu verschwinden. Er beantwortete die Fragen knapp und zog sich zurück, sobald er dachte, dass es nicht allzu unhöflich erscheinen würde.

Einen Moment lang dachte er daran, ebenfalls die Küche aufzusuchen und seine Hilfe anzubieten, aber eigentlich war ihm nicht danach, irgendwo zu sein, wo er mit Menschen interagieren musste. Stattdessen ging er hinaus. Draußen war genug Platz, um den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen, allerdings wurde er sehr bald daran erinnert, dass es dort bitterkalt war. So eine Kälte war er nicht gewohnt, und sein Mantel war eindeutig nicht dick genug für diese Temperaturen. Zum Glück war es nur für diese eine Nacht. Morgen früh würde er Sams Angebot annehmen und mit ihrem Wagen zurück in die Stadt fahren. Er würde dann bei der Werkstatt anrufen und fordern, dass man einen Abschleppdienst schickte, um die Schrottkarre abzuholen, die Chuck ihm da untergejubelt hatte. Danach würde es dann zurück nach London gehen, zurück nach Hause, und dann ...

Weiter hatte er noch nicht gedacht, und auch jetzt kam er nicht dazu, denn ein Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn herumfahren, auf der Suche nach der Quelle. Lobo heulte auf, und als Jason den Kopf in diese Richtung wandte, entdeckte er, wo es passiert war. Er lief los.

"David!"

Lobo stand neben dem Jungen, der am Fuß eines Baums auf dem Rücken lag und vor Schreck keinen Ton hervorbrachte, und knurrte Jason mit gesträubtem Nackenfell an, sodass er innehielt. Jack, Val und Peter kamen schon angerannt, und Peter reagierte fast ohne Verzögerung.

"Lobo, komm weg da!"

Der Wolf wich gehorsam zurück, und Jason sank sofort auf die Knie. Ganz automatisch, als hätte jemand per Knopfdruck die Wiedergabe gestartet, redete er beruhigend auf David ein, während er ihn mit geübten Handgriffen abtastete - den Hals, die Schultern, die Wirbelsäule - zog seinen Schal aus und drückte ihn auf eine blutende Wunde am Hinterkopf des Jungen.

"Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie's aussieht. Genäht werden muss zum Glück nichts, aber ich brauche sauberes Wasser, etwas zum Desinfizieren und Verbandszeug."

"Haben wir alles im Haus", sagte Jack.

"Ich geh schon mal vor und sag Sam Bescheid."

Valene machte sich gleich auf den Weg. Die anderen kamen ihr bereits entgegen.

"Was ist passiert?"

"David ist gestürzt. Ich vermute mal, er wollte auf einen Baum klettern, so sieht's jedenfalls aus. Sam, wir brauchen einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten ..."

"David? Oh mein Gott!"

Phoebe warf ihrem Mann kurz einen ängstlichen Blick zu und rannte dann zu ihrem Sohn, der angefangen hatte zu weinen und nach ihr zu rufen. Sheridan und Kermit waren nicht weit hinter ihr.

"Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Davids Vater, sobald sie zum Stehen kamen.

Jason, der sich gerade die verweinten Augen des Jungen angesehen hatte, erklärte sich für den Umständen entsprechend zufrieden.

"Es ist nochmal gutgegangen. Er ist mit dem Kopf auf dem flachen Boden aufgekommen, diesen spitzen Stein hier hat er glücklicherweise verfehlt, und der Schnee hat einen Teil des Stoßes absorbiert. Er hat eine leichte Kopfverletzung, aber es ist nichts Ernstes. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hat, aber vorsichtshalber sollte er sich erst mal hinlegen und für heute nicht mehr bewegen. Wir müssen ihn ins Haus bringen ..."

Jack wartete nicht erst auf eine Aufforderung, sondern bückte sich, hob David hoch und trug ihn behutsam ins Haus. Hinter den beiden bildete sich eine ganze Prozession. Nur Peter blieb noch einen Moment stehen, bis sein Vater neben ihm auftauchte, genau wie er es erwartet hatte.

"Wo bist du gewesen? Warum hast du David nicht geholfen?"

"Er ist in guten Händen. Ich wurde nicht gebraucht."

"Dann hast du dich also absichtlich rausgehalten, ja?"

Caine zuckte lächelnd die Achseln. Peter grinste und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Na komm. Dafür darfst du mir jetzt mit dem Grill helfen. Wenn sich alle vom Schock erholt haben, werden sie sicher Kohldampf haben."

Jack legte David auf das Sofa, wo das Kaminfeuer ihn wärmte, und Sam brachte ihm ein weiches Kopfkissen und ein dickes Oberbett. Jason reinigte sorgsam die Wunde und verband sie. Als Phoebe und John sich bei ihm bedankten, riet er ihnen noch einmal, dafür zu sorgen, dass David erst einmal liegen blieb. Dann wollte er sich wieder zurückziehen, doch auf dem Weg zur Tür trat Valene in seinen Weg.

"Man sieht, dass du sowas nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht hast", stellte sie fest. "Das wirkte ziemlich professionell. Du bist Arzt, oder?"

"Das war ich mal."

"Warum hast du nichts davon gesagt?"

"Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Du hast mir ja auch nicht gesagt, was du beruflich machst."

"Touché. Okay - ich bin, oder besser gesagt ich war, FBI-Agentin."

Jason war so überrascht, dass das Erstaunen für einen Augenblick seine Gleichgültigkeit durchbrach. Er betrachtete die attraktive Irin etwas genauer und bemerkte, dass auch sie ihn wieder eindringlich studierte. Ihre Augen schauten so intensiv in seine, dass er den Blick nicht von ihnen lösen konnte, und einen Moment lang schien er in einen veilchenblauen Himmel zu blicken, wo kleine Farbtupfer wie Sterne funkelten. Mit Mühe zwang er sich zu blinzeln und schüttelte sich ein wenig, um den Bann zu brechen.

"FBI?" echote er ein wenig heiser. "Und da glaubst du an diesen ganzen Kram, von dem alle reden? Übernatürliche Eingebungen, prophetische Träume, körperlose Stimmen ...?"

"Ich glaube nicht nur daran, ich weiß, dass es real ist. Na ja, und wenn nicht, dann wäre dieses neue Gesetz wohl ziemlich überflüssig."

Jason sagte: "Dass es Menschen mit besonderen Begabungen gibt, streite ich ja nicht ab. Eine gesteigerte Empfänglichkeit für telepathische und empathische Signale bei gewissen Menschen sind durch Hirnstrommessungen zumindest ansatzweise wissenschaftlich nachweisbar und durch empirische Forschung belegt. Aber Visionen von der Zukunft? Körperlose Stimmen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sind doch bloß Hirngespinste, oder bestenfalls Träume."

"Peter war wach, als er diese Visionen bekam."

"Dann eben Tagträume, oder vielleicht ist er doch kurz eingenickt und hat es nicht bemerkt."

"Und wie erklärst du dir, dass David auf seiner Karte genau diesen Ort hier eingezeichnet hat? Und komm mir jetzt bitte nicht mit Zufall!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil ich an sowas wie Zufall nicht glaube. Darum glaub ich auch nicht, dass Sam dich zufällig auf dem Weg hierher aufgelesen hat."

"Denkst du etwa, ich hätte ihr aufgelauert?"

Valene schüttelte den Kopf. "Sicher nicht. Aber ich denke, etwas oder jemand - irgendeine höhere Macht - wollte, dass du den Weg zu uns findest."

"Oh bitte, fang nicht damit an!"

"Womit denn?"

"Alles im Leben hat einen Sinn; die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich; Gott sorgt dafür, dass sich alles seinem Plan entsprechend fügt, auch wenn wir es nicht gleich verstehen ..."

Er schien jetzt jemanden zu zitieren. Seine Stimme bekam dabei einen bitteren Klang, der so gar nicht zu seinen jugendlich weichen Gesichtszügen und den gefühlvollen blauen Augen passte. Valene baute für einen kurzen Moment ihren Schutzwall etwas ab, damit sie seine Gefühle wahrnehmen konnte. Sie schlugen ihr in so überwältigendem Maße entgegen, dass sie leicht ins Wanken geriet. Jack, der das mitbekommen hatte, eilte an ihre Seite.

"Was ist los, Kleines? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

"Doch, doch. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Auf sie selbst mochte das zutreffen, aber auf Jason eindeutig nicht. Er hatte sich jetzt wieder vor ihr verschlossen und schlich sich lautlos in eine Ecke, als hoffte er, dass sie ihn dort einfach vergessen würde. Doch dazu war es längst zu spät. Valene hatte einen kurzen Blick in seine Seele erhascht und einen tiefen Schmerz gespürt, der Mitgefühl in ihr regte. Sie nahm sich fest vor, ihm zu helfen, wenn sie konnte.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5: Aufbruch**

"Sag mal, Kermit, was soll denn das werden?"

Peter stand unter dem Baum, aus dem David gefallen war, und schaute nach oben. Kermit fluchte. Verdammt unbequem war das hier zwischen den Ästen, aber der Dreikäsehoch hatte Recht gehabt. Er kletterte umständlich wieder herab, bis er vor dem prustenden Peter stand und ihn mürrisch anblitzte.

"Da oben scheint der einzige Ort in diesem ganzen verfluchten Gebirge zu sein, wo man Empfang hat."

"Ah, also darum wollte David da rauf. Ist es nicht ein bisschen unklug, ein Handy zu benutzen, wenn man nicht gefunden werden will?"

"Nicht wenn es meins ist. Demjenigen, der versucht, dieses Signal zurückzuverfolgen, wünsche ich viel Spaß. Er wird nämlich Monate dafür brauchen, nur um dann bei einem Haufen äußerst ungehobelter Zeitgenossen zu landen."

"Freunde von dir, nehme ich an?"

"Ganz im Gegenteil. Gute alte Feinde, die mich wahnsinnig gern in die Finger bekämen und sehr unangenehm werden, wenn jemand meinen Namen in den Mund nimmt, ohne zu wissen, wo ich stecke."

Er grinste einen Moment voller Genugtuung, als er sich das vorstellte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Peter zu.

"Bist du mit deinen Visionen schon weiter?"

"Nein. Dazu brauche ich Ruhe, und die bekomme ich hier wohl erst, wenn alle schlafen."

"Na das wird ja sicher nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, so vollgefuttert, wie wir sind. Ich muss sagen, anfangs war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich von diesem Jack halten soll, aber er ist doch ein ganz passabler Gastgeber."

"Solange du nichts mit seiner Schwester hast, ja", grummelte Peter.

"Tja, mein Junge, was soll ich sagen - ich kann ihn verstehen."

Kermit lachte über Peters genervten Gesichtsausdruck, bis dieser grinsen musste.

"Klar, dass ihr zwei euch versteht. Brüder!" meckerte er augenrollend.

"Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich dich auch verstehen kann", meinte Kermit. "Valene ist wirklich ausgesprochen attraktiv."

"Sie ist noch viel mehr als das."

Peters Worte kamen von Herzen. Kermit nickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

"Davon bin ich überzeugt. Du hast dich ja noch nie mit Schönheit allein zufrieden gegeben; du stellst Ansprüche. Sie muss sportlich sein, intelligent, witzig ... ach ja, und eine gute Köchin, oder?"

Jetzt lachte Peter wieder herzlich. "Also das ist Val nun wirklich nicht. Nudeln mit Soße, Tiefkühlpizza ... alles andere ist meine Aufgabe."

"Du kochst?" Kermit packte ihn mit gespieltem Entsetzen am Arm. "Wer bist du, und was hast du mit meinem Kumpel Peter gemacht?"

Sie grinsten sich eine Weile an. Peter wurde als Erster wieder ernst.

"Du hast mir wirklich gefehlt, weißt du?"

"Ach, hör doch auf."

Kermit winkte ab, doch Peter ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Nein, ehrlich. Wir haben früher immerhin viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und einiges erlebt. Und ich hab immer gewusst, dass du da sein würdest, wenn ich dich brauchte."

"Genau so, wie du für mich da warst. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, würde ich sagen, aber in diesem Fall brauchte Sheridan mich einfach dringender."

"Als sein Bodyguard?" Peter wunderte sich etwas darüber. "Wie hat er dich nur dazu überredet?"

"Er hatte noch was gut bei mir."

Mehr war Kermit offenbar nicht bereit, darüber zu sagen, zumindest im Moment nicht. Sie gingen zum Haus zurück, wo die ersten bereits zu Bett gegangen waren. Valene kam auf Peter zu.

"Wir beide werden in den Stall verlegt", sagte sie. "Ich hatte ja auf meine alte Bleibe im Anbau gehofft, aber dort haben sie schon die Sheridans einquartiert. Also hat Sam uns einen Haufen Decken auf den Heuboden gebracht."

"Ich hoffe nur, es ist euch nicht zu kalt da draußen", meinte ihre Schwägerin. "Vielleicht solltet ihr noch einen zusätzlichen Heizungskörper mitnehmen - im Schuppen müsste noch einer sein."

"Uns wird schon was einfallen, wie wir uns warmhalten", meinte Peter neckisch und zog Valene eng an sich heran.

"Das war mir klar, und darum zieht der Frosch auch bei euch ein." Jack kam mit Wolldecken beladen auf Kermit zu und schob sie ihm entgegen. "Hier. Pass ja auf, dass die beiden keine Dummheiten anstellen."

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du uns überhaupt zusammen ausquartierst", entgegnete Peter bissig. "Willst du Val nicht lieber ein Klappbett in euer Schlafzimmer stellen und mich in die Sattelkammer sperren oder so?"

"Oh glaub mir, die Idee hatte ich auch schon, aber ..."

"Aber ich hab gesagt, er soll sich nicht so anstellen", fiel Sam ihm ins Wort.

Sie hakte sich bei Jack ein und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Mit dieser kleinen Geste kriegte sie ihn rum. Jack lächelte liebevoll auf sie herab, ehe sie den dreien eine gute Nacht wünschten und sich zurückzogen.

"Und wo geht's jetzt zu unserem feinen Schlafgemach?" fragte Kermit.

"Hier lang."

Valene und Peter gingen vor zum Stall. Die fünf Pferde strahlten eine wohlige Wärme aus, doch Kermit hielt sich von ihnen fern, soweit ihm das möglich war. Es gab nicht viel, wovor er Angst hatte, und noch weniger, wobei er es zugeben würde. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er unheimlichen Respekt vor diesen großen, kräftigen Wesen hatte.

Lobo lag bereits in Tanimaras Nähe auf dem Boden. Er hob kurz den Kopf an, gähnte demonstrativ, und machte sich wieder lang. Valene ging zielstrebig auf eine Leiter zu. Eine kurze Kletterpartie brachte sie auf den Heuboden, der seinen Namen wohl verdient hatte - für einen Allergiker wäre dieses Quartier eindeutig nichts gewesen.

Es überraschte die drei kaum, dass ihnen am oberen Ende der Leiter vertraute Hände entgegengestreckt wurden, die ihnen hinauf halfen.

"Paps. Schläfst du etwa auch hier oben?"

Das war's dann wohl endgültig mit der Romantik, fürchtete Peter. Sie legten sich alle schlafen, und obwohl Kermit und sein Vater so weit weg wie möglich lagerten, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen, fand er auf diese Weise keine Ruhe. Seine Gedanken kreisten - um das Heim, das sie verlassen hatten, die Höhle mit den Toten, Davids Notizen und seine eigene Vision, die ihn bis hierher gebracht hatte und auf die er jetzt angewiesen war, da er ohne sie nicht weiter wusste. Er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren und dabei das tiefe Schnarchen auszublenden, das aus Kermits Ecke ertönte. An seiner Seite drehte Valene sich zu ihm um. Es war dunkel, aber Peter musste sie nicht sehen, um ihr Gesicht ganz nah bei sich zu spüren. Er fühlte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, als sie ihm zuflüsterte.

"Schatz, ruh dich doch einfach aus. Du kannst sowieso keine Vision erzwingen."

"Irgendwie muss ich das. Wie sollen wir sonst wissen, wo die Reise morgen hingehen soll?"

"Vielleicht nirgendwo."

"Wie bitte?"

"Vielleicht sieht der Plan vor, dass wir erst noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben."

"Unter einem Dach mit deinem Bruder? Oh nein, alles, nur das nicht!"

Valene lachte leise. "Er ist gar nicht so, weißt du? Eigentlich ist er der liebenswerteste Mensch, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Und insgeheim kann er dich sehr gut leiden."

"Das glaubst auch nur du."

"Nein, ich weiß es. Ich kenne Jack. Und ich kenne dich." Sie strich mit dem Finger sanft über sein Kinn. "Wie sollte jemand dich nicht mögen?"

"Mhm, so viel Honig um meinen Mund, und das zu so später Stunde", neckte er. "Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass du etwas von mir willst?"

"Ich will dir nur helfen, dich zu entspannen", entgegnete Valene mit gespielter Unschuld.

"Dann solltest du ... mich nicht ... so berühren ..."

Die Worte fielen ihm schwer, und am Ende gab er es auf. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen beugte er sich über sie und fing an, sie zu küssen. Er würde in dieser Nacht sowieso kaum schlafen können, da konnte er sich ebenso gut die Zeit mit angenehmen Dingen vertreiben.

Die nächste Vision überkam Peter ungebeten im Morgengrauen. Er war am Ende doch noch eingeschlafen, aber nur kurz, und nun saß er senkrecht im Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Valene setzte sich ebenfalls hin, eingewickelt in eine Wolldecke, denn die Luft war eisig kalt auf ihrer Haut.

"Peter? Schatz?"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie so fest, dass es wehtat, doch Valene versuchte nicht, sich zu befreien. Sie beobachtete ihn voller Sorge, denn obwohl sie diese Visionen von ihm kannte, war es nie leicht mit anzusehen, wie sein Gesicht bleich wurde und die sonst so spitzbübisch blitzenden braunen Augen leer und wie blind durch sie hindurch starrten, während ein seelischer Schmerz ihn zerriss, den sie tief drinnen mitempfand.

"Caine!"

"Ich bin hier."

Kwai Chang Caine kniete sich neben seinen Sohn, nahm dessen linke Hand in seine rechte und griff dann Valenes freie Hand, um den Kreis zu schließen. Sein tiefer, steter Atem wirkte beruhigend auf sie beide. Er schloss die Augen, um besser sehen zu können, was Peter sah. Auch Valene war jetzt dort. Ein Höhleneingang, aber nicht so breit wie der des Massengrabs, das Lobo vor ein paar Tagen gefunden hatte. Es war nur ein Spalt im Felsgestein, der in einen stockfinsteren Tunnel zu führen schien. Peter ging einen Schritt darauf zu und zog die beiden anderen unweigerlich mit sich.

"Warte, mein Sohn", riet Caine in ruhigem Ton. "Sieh dich erst um. Erkennst du, wo wir sind?"

Valene spürte, welche Mühe es Peter kostete, dem Sog der Höhle zu widerstehen und den Blick davon abzuwenden. Es gelang ihm schließlich, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann stöhnte er auf, schloss die Augen und sackte in sich zusammen. Die verschneite Landschaft verschwand schlagartig.

"Ah, Mist!" entfuhr es Valene, ehe sie Peter schnell in eine Decke hüllte, denn er schlotterte vor Kälte und hatte eine Gänsehaut.

"E-es ist in O-Ordnung", brachte er hervor. "I-ich hab es noch gesehen. Ich weiß, w-wo wir hin müssen. Verdammt, war das letzte Nacht auch schon so kalt?"

"Komm her."

Valene öffnete ihre Decke und presste sich an ihn. Schnell wurde ihm wärmer und das Zittern ließ nach. Kermit räusperte sich.

"Ähem, hab ich was verpasst?"

Er sah völlig zerzaust aus. Heu klebte an seiner Kleidung und hatte sich in Bart und Haaren verfangen, sodass er irgendwie an eine besonders grimmige Vogelscheuche erinnerte - eine Vogelscheuche, die eine dunkelgrüne Sonnenbrille trug, denn diese durfte natürlich nicht fehlen.

"Sag mal, schläfst du auch mit dem Ding auf der Nase?" fragte Valene. "Was hast du eigentlich zu verbergen? Hast du gefährliche rote Laseraugen - oder vielleicht ein kullerndes Glasauge?"

Peter lachte. Offenbar ging es ihm wieder etwas besser.

"Kermit sagt immer, dass die grünen Gläser Persönlichkeiten herausfiltern, die seine Hornhaut reizen. Ist doch so, oder?"

"Richtig."

"Reize ich etwa deine Hornhaut?"

Kermit neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und musterte sie. Dann hob er die Hand, nahm die Brille ab und öffnete langsam die Augen. Valene hatte sich vorsichtshalber darauf gefasst macht, dass sie gleich irgendetwas Schreckliches sehen würde - Narben, einen starren Blick oder vielleicht diese eisblauen Augen, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren konnten - aber nein. Sie erschrak dennoch ein wenig vor Verwunderung.

"Oh ..."

"Was ist? Bist du jetzt enttäuscht?"

"Nicht direkt. Deine Augen sind nur nicht so, wie ich erwartet habe. Allerdings sind sie wirklich außergewöhnlich."

"Außergewöhnlich?" Peter schaute etwas zweifelnd auf. "Also für mich sind sie braun."

"Wenn du sie außergewöhnlich fändest, Caine, würd ich mir auch Gedanken machen", knurrte Kermit und setzte etwas verlegen die Brille wieder auf.

"Also ich finde sie wunderschön. So beseelt ..."

"Tja - äh - danke. Genau das will man hören, wenn man als hartgesottener Söldner mit 'ner Knarre in der Hand Drogenbossen gegenübersteht und sie das Fürchten lehren will."

Valenes Mundwinkel zuckten. "Okay, verstehe. _Hartgesotten_. Ich werd es mir merken."

Kermit brummte, aber sie merkte, dass er es nicht ganz ernst meinte. Sie fing an zu verstehen, wieso Peter diesen etwas kauzigen, äußerlich abweisenden Brummbären als einen seiner besten Freunde bezeichnete. In gewisser Weise erinnerte er sie etwas an Jack. Apropos ...

"Wer ist noch dafür, dass wir nachsehen gehen, ob die anderen schon auf sind? Ich krieg langsam Hunger und ..."

"... und du willst deinen Kaffee", spöttelte Peter. "Klar. Ja, lass uns zum Haus zurückgehen. Mir knurrt auch schon der Magen."

Kermit und Caine zogen sich diskret zurück und gingen vor, während Valene und Peter sich erst mal wieder anzogen. Dabei konnte Peter nicht widerstehen, sie zumindest noch einmal an sich zu drücken und ausgiebig zu küssen, ehe sie Hand in Hand und mit Lobo auf den Fersen den Stall verließen.

Aus der Küche duftete es bereits verlockend. Valene hätte sich am liebsten gleich einen großen Becher ihres liebsten Lebenselixiers gesichert, dazu eine dicke Scheibe Brot, aber ihre Blase hatte andere Pläne mit ihr.

"Ich muss erst aufs Klo", winkte sie ab, als Jack mit der Kaffeekanne vor ihr stand.

"Na dann viel Glück."

"Wieso das?"

"Tja, das Goldlöckchen ist vor einer gefühlten Stunde im Bad verschwunden und ward seitdem nicht mehr gesehen."

Sam warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Genau genommen sind es jetzt zwanzig Minuten, was allerdings auch schon seltsam ist, denn er wollte sich eigentlich nur kurz rasieren."

Nur kurz rasieren. Ja, das war der Plan gewesen. Er hatte Sam gefragt, ob sie sowas wie einen Rasierapparat im Haus hatten, und sie hatte ihm Jacks klappbares Rasiermesser gereicht. So ein Ding hatte er noch nie benutzt. Er hatte überhaupt seit geraumer Zeit kein Werkzeug mehr in der Hand gehabt, das eine so scharfe Klinge besaß. Jason starrte entgeistert darauf herab. Ein Blutstropfen war auf dem glänzenden Metall getrocknet, denn beim ersten Versuch, sich damit der seit gestern Morgen gesprießten Stoppeln zu entledigen, hatte er sich geschnitten. Jetzt spielte sein Verstand ihm Streiche; er ließ das Blut vor Jasons geistigem Auge mehr werden, so viel, dass schließlich eine ganze Flut aus dicker, roter Flüssigkeit seine Hände färbte und entsetzte Schreie seinen Kopf füllten, bis er schmerzhaft zu pochen begann.

Jason krallte sich mit beiden Händen am Rand des Waschbeckens fest und sah in den Spiegel. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und glänzte vor Schweiß, obwohl er sich eben erst gewaschen hatte. Noch einmal schaute er auf das Messer in seiner Hand. Es kam ihm vor, als würde die scharfe Schneide ihm auf einmal zulächeln, und sein Herz schlug schneller. Alles Umliegende fiel von ihm ab. Er stand in einem engen Raum, wo er keine Ausweichmöglichkeit hatte. Hier gab es nur ihn, die Klinge und das Blut, das durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurde. Jason starrte von dem Rasiermesser in der rechten Hand auf die Pulsader am linken Gelenk, die auf einmal besonders stark zu pulsieren schien.

Es wäre so einfach. Ein paar wenige Schnitte - er wusste genau, wie sie verlaufen mussten, damit es schnell ging - und es wäre vorbei. Das war doch eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. In diesem Zustand war er sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Er existierte doch nur, von einem Tag zum nächsten, ohne dass er selbst oder irgendjemand sonst etwas davon hatte. Das war doch kein Leben. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Das Messer wäre vielleicht ein Ausweg ...

Und doch benutzte er es nicht. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Sein analytischer Verstand versuchte, es zu ergründen. Furcht war wohl die einfachste Antwort - die Angst vor dem Tod, vor dem Ungewissen. Vielleicht auch ein wenig Stolz - eine gewisse Arroganz, die nicht zuließ, dass er die Flucht vor dem Leben antrat, weil er nicht als Feigling abtreten wollte. Oder war da auch Hoffnung? Schließlich erinnerte er sich vage an eine Zeit, als er anders gewesen war - als er Freude am Leben gehabt hatte, auch wenn es ihm jetzt fast wie ein Traum vorkam. Aber wenn er einmal glücklich gewesen war, konnte er es dann nicht wieder sein? Nur wie sollte er das bewerkstelligen, nach dem, was geschehen war? Ohne Melanie ...

Jason schaute noch einmal in den Spiegel, und plötzlich wich die Benommenheit der vergangenen Minuten von ihm. Sein Verstand war wieder klar. Abrupt warf er das Messer von sich, so als wäre es glühend heiß. Gott, was tat er eigentlich hier? Hatte er eben wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich das Leben zu nehmen? Was für ein irreales Gefühl war das, wie melodramatisch! So etwas sah ihm doch gar nicht ähnlich. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an die Wanne gelehnt, die Knie hochgezogen, und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen. So blieb er sitzen, eine sehr lange Zeit, bis jemand dringlich an der Tür klopfte.

"Jason? Bist du noch da drin? Bitte beeil dich, ich muss dringend."

Es war Valenes Stimme, die dumpf an sein Ohr drang, und ihr Klopfen wurde energischer, je länger er nicht reagierte.

"Jason? Hallo? Ist alles okay bei dir?"

Im ersten Moment versagte ihm die Stimme. Er musste sich räuspern, ehe er sprechen konnte, und dann überschlugen sich seine Worte.

"Ja, i-ich ... komme sofort, ich brauch nur ... nur einen Moment noch. Bin gleich da."

Er sprang hoch, drehte den Wasserhahn voll auf, wischte hastig das Rasiermesser ab und spritzte sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht nass. Dann griff er sich ein Handtuch und ging zur Tür.

"Guten Morgen", sagte er kurz und drängte sich schnell an Valene vorbei auf den Flur.

Sie schaute ihm nach. Er hatte das Handtuch vors Gesicht gehalten, und so hatte sie nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen können. Dennoch hätte Valene schwören können, dass seine Augen blutunterlaufen gewesen waren, so als hätte er heimlich geweint. Nachdenklich betrat sie das Badezimmer, schloss hinter sich die Tür ab und ging zum Waschbecken, wo immer noch das Rasiermesser lag. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie es in die Hand nahm. Sie zwang sich, es wieder wegzulegen, und wandte sich nachdenklich ihrer Morgentoilette zu.

Während Valene sich noch frisch machte und vor sich hin grübelte, wurde auch sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gestört. Diesmal war es Sam.

"Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du was brauchst. Handtücher, Kleidung zum Wechseln oder so?"

"Wenn du was Passendes hast, wäre das himmlisch! Peter und ich laufen schon seit zwei Wochen in immer wieder denselben zwei verschiedenen Pullis rum."

"Ihbah." Sams Schaudern war nur halb gespielt. "Also du darfst dich gerne am Inhalt meines Kleiderschranks bedienen."

Sie gingen gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer. Die Auswahl war nicht gerade gering, und obwohl Sam ein paar Zentimeter kleiner war, hatten die beiden Frauen doch zumindest eine ähnliche Figur. Allerdings kamen einige der Sachen für Valene gar nicht erst in Frage, weil die Farben nicht nach ihrem Geschmack waren oder der Schnitt ihr einfach zu "Mädchen" war. Sie entschied sich schließlich für einen grünen Rollkragenpullover.

Sam sagte: "Der liegt schon seit einer Ewigkeit im Regal, ich glaub, ich hab ihn bisher nur einmal angehabt. Grün ist nicht so meine Farbe, aber dir steht das wirklich gut."

"Danke."

Sam reichte Valene auch frische, warme Strümpfe und eine bequeme Jeans, die nur ein bisschen zu kurz war, was über ihren Stiefeln aber nicht stören würde. Sie hockte sich auf die Bettkante, während Valene sich anzog, und spielte geistesabwesend mit den Fransen an der Tagesdecke.

"Was hast du?"

Durch Valenes Frage aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen fuhr Sam etwas zusammen.

"Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Ja sicher doch. Sag das deinem Gesicht."

Sam kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Ach, es ist nur ... Jack und ich haben letzte Nacht noch gepackt und danach lange geredet, und ... Es bedrückt mich einfach, dass wir hier so plötzlich weg müssen, ohne zu wissen, wann wir wieder nach Hause kommen werden."

"Das Gefühl kenne ich. Ich meine es nicht böse, ich bin wirklich gerne bei euch, aber noch viel lieber wäre ich jetzt alleine mit Peter zu Hause in unserer kleinen Hütte."

"Schon klar. Zu Hause ist es eben am schönsten. Das merke ich immer wieder, wenn wir von einer Ausgrabung zurück sind. Ich vermisse es jedes Mal mehr und manchmal muss ich mir wirklich einen Ruck geben, um überhaupt an einer Expedition teilzunehmen."

"Trotzdem ist es doch sicher ziemlich spannend, oder nicht? Alte Gemäuer durchsuchen, Spuren deuten, Relikte sammeln ... Ich stelle mir das immer ein bisschen wie Detektivarbeit vor."

Sam lachte. "Ja, in gewisser Weise schon. Und wenn ich mich dann einmal dazu durchgerungen habe, macht es auch jedes Mal Spaß, vor allem da Jack inzwischen ja immer dabei ist. So können wir meine Arbeit wunderbar mit Urlaub verbinden. Zuletzt waren wir in Schottland - das hätte dir sicher gefallen, eine wunderschöne Landschaft, viel Natur und kaum Häuser, alte Burgruinen ... Wir haben dort einige sehr interessante Skelette gefunden. Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, woran diese Menschen gestorben sein könnten. Es ist ein echtes Rätsel, aber sie lagen in regelrechten Massengräbern ... Oh, entschuldige."

Valene hatte bei dem Wort "Massengräber" etwas gezuckt, und das Blut war aus ihren Wangen gewichen. Kurz sah sie wieder die Höhle voller Leichen vor sich, ehe es ihr gelang, das Bild aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. Sie winkte tapfer ab.

"Ist schon gut. In sechshundert Jahren wird wahrscheinlich irgendwer die Skelette der armen Menschen finden, die wir in der Höhle gesehen haben, und versuchen zu enträtseln, wie sie ums Leben gekommen sind."

"Das denke ich eher nicht. Ihr habt doch die Männer, die dich überfallen haben, dort zurückgelassen und die Ranger gerufen. Die werden die Leichen wohl kaum dort lassen."

Valene ignorierte den Lehrmeisterton ihrer Schwägerin und griff nach einer Haarbürste. Eine Zeitlang bändigte sie schweigend ihre frisch gewaschenen Haare, dann drehte sie sich zu Sam um.

"Weißt du, es ist eigentlich nicht nötig, dass ihr von hier weggeht", meinte sie. "Peter hat diese Visionen, denen er auf den Grund gehen will, und ich werde ihn natürlich begleiten, aber ihr müsst nicht mitkommen. Ihr seid doch gar nicht betroffen."

"Du kennst deinen Bruder doch nicht erst seit gestern. Er sieht in diesen neuen Gesetzen eine unmittelbare Gefahr für dein Leben. Auf gar keinen Fall wird er dich jetzt aus den Augen lassen."

Bei diesen Worten bedachte Sam sie mit einem suchenden Blick, und Valene fühlte deutlich die vielen Fragen, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen.

"Ich schätze, damit hat er nicht mal ganz unrecht", gab sie zu.

Sam hakte vorsichtig nach: "Sind deine Fähigkeiten denn wirklich so ausgeprägt, dass du sie nicht einfach vor den Behörden verstecken könntest? Ich weiß, du hattest damals nach dem Tod eurer Mutter einige Probleme, darum bist du ja auch für eine Weile zu uns gezogen, aber mittlerweile hat sich das doch alles wieder normalisiert, oder nicht?"

"Definiere _normal_", meinte Valene trocken. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, ich kann es nicht verbergen, Sam. Solange ich mit Peter alleine bin, ist alles gut, aber ansonsten ... Selbst hier bei euch hab ich ehrlich gesagt schon ziemliche Probleme, meinen Kopf freizuhalten."

"Wie meinst du das?"

Valene antwortete nicht gleich, sondern druckste herum. Sam runzelte die Stirn.

"Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?" fragte sie leise.

"Nein, das ist es nicht", versicherte Valene schnell. "Es ist nur so, dass ich seit Jahren versuche, das Ganze in den Griff zu bekommen, und außerdem habe ich mir angewöhnt, es nach Möglichkeit für mich zu behalten, besonders normalen Menschen gegenüber. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber meine Fähigkeiten und die damit verbundenen Probleme sind denke ich nicht so leicht zu verstehen, wenn man so etwas noch nie selbst erlebt hat."

"Ich würde es gerne versuchen. Ich denke manchmal, wenn ich besser verstehen würde, was es mit deinen Fähigkeiten auf sich hat, dann könnte ich vielleicht auch gewisse Dinge bei Jack besser verstehen, die mir selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch ein Rätsel sind." Sie seufzte. "Aber ich will dich auch nicht unter Druck setzen, etwas mit mir zu teilen, wozu du nicht bereit bist - obwohl ich vor Neugier fast platze. Vielleicht könntest du ja mal darüber nachdenken, ob du dir nicht doch vorstellen könntest, dich mir anzuvertrauen. Wir werden ja schließlich für die nächste Zeit erst einmal zusammen unterwegs sein, denn Jack wird dir ganz sicher nicht von der Seite weichen, solange er sich um deine Sicherheit sorgt. Und ich auch nicht", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Valene lächelte zurück. "Das ist lieb von dir. Ich denke darüber nach, versprochen."

Sam nickte, erhob sich vom Bett und war schon fast an der Tür angelangt, als Valene sie noch einmal zurückrief.

"Können wir nochmal kurz über etwas anderes sprechen?" bat sie.

"Worüber denn?"

"Es geht um Jason. Ehrlich gesagt mache ich mir Sorgen ..."

Sam setzte sich wieder und die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, ehe sie dann mit einem gemeinsam gefassten Plan hinuntergingen. Das Frühstücksbuffet, das Sam in der Küche aufgestellt hatte, sah inzwischen etwas geplündert aus, aber immerhin hatte Jack gerade wieder frischen Kaffee gekocht. Er schenkte mürrisch ein. Etwas bedrückte ihn, das war offensichtlich. Er war so in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass er sogar vergaß, sich mit Peter zu streiten. Dieser hatte nur gewartet, bis endlich alle versammelt waren, um von seiner neuesten Vision zu erzählen.

"Ein Felsspalt? Ein Tunnel?" rief David aufgeregt. "Cool, das passt ja genau zu meinen Notizen! Weißt du, wo das ist? Gehen wir da jetzt hin?"

Er schaute zu seinem Vater, der langsam nickte. "Wenn Mr. Caine dazu bereit wäre, uns zu führen, sollten wir uns dort mal umsehen, denke ich."

"Es liegt sozusagen auf meinem Weg", meinte Peter.

Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Er spürte, dass der Tunnel nicht das Ende seiner Reise sein würde. Die Visionen führten ihn Schritt für Schritt zu etwas anderem, da war er sicher. Zu was, das wusste er noch nicht. Valene schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie wusste, was er dachte, und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Doch sie dachte insgeheim dasselbe, und Jack auch. Sie musste nicht einmal seine Gedanken lesen, um das zu wissen. Und Caine?

Der Shaolin-Priester war für sie so undurchschaubar wie eh und je. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und nippte seelenruhig an einer Tasse Tee. Ohne selbst ein Wort zu sagen, beobachtete er und hörte aufmerksam zu, während sie darüber sprachen, nach dem Frühstück alles Notwendige einzupacken und sich auf den Weg zu machen. Phoebe reagierte erschrocken auf die Erkenntnis, dass selbst die zwei Koffer, auf die sie sich bisher schweren Herzens hatte beschränken müssen, nun zu viel waren.

"Können wir nicht wenigstens einen mitnehmen?" bettelte sie.

"Wer soll den tragen?" meinte John. "Es gibt hier nur fünf Pferde, und alles Gepäck muss in ihre Satteltaschen und unsere Rucksäcke passen. Mehr geht einfach nicht."

"Aber wir brauchen doch frische Kleidung zum Wechseln. Und was ist mit Handtüchern und Decken und ..."

John legte beschwichtigend seine Hand über ihre. "Wir sind zusammen, und David ist nichts passiert. Das ist das Wichtigste. Außerdem haben wir das Glück, gute Menschen getroffen zu haben, die uns helfen werden. Ob jetzt jeder von uns zwei oder nur einen Pullover hat, ist doch nicht wirklich so wichtig, oder? Was wir an Kleidung brauchen, ziehen wir uns über und transportieren es so."

Phoebe nickte. "Du hast ja Recht." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Aber es ist doch schade um den Rentierpulli."

Lachend sagte John: "Wenn es dich glücklich macht, zieh ich mir den auch noch über, mir soll alles recht sein. Nur sei bitte nicht traurig. Ich kann dich nicht weinen sehen."

"Ich gebe mir Mühe."

Während die beiden ihre Rucksäcke und Davids bestückten, stand Sam vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und sah sich die Fotos an. Das tat sie immer, bevor sie das Haus verließen und zu einer längeren Reise aufbrachen; es war wie ein Verabschiedungsritual. Da war das Bild von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder, die beide nicht mehr lebten, ein Hochzeitsfoto von ihr und Jack, auf dem er bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand und sie in den Armen hielt - mit durchnässtem Hochzeitskleid, weil er sie eben eingetaucht hatte, ein Bild von Valene und Jack als Kinder, er mit Zahnspange und sie mit Zöpfen, und eins von Jack und Valenes Eltern. Sam prägte sich jedes nochmal ein und vergewisserte sich, dass ihr Smartphone in ihrer Tasche war, auf dem sie die schönsten gespeichert hatte.

Ein paar Stunden später waren sie dann so weit, hatten die Rucksäcke und Satteltaschen prall gefüllt und für alle Fälle noch ein paar Waffen eingesteckt, denn Jack besaß von früher noch eine kleine Sammlung. David lief aufgeregt mit seinem Smartphone herum und fotografierte alles und jeden: die Pferde, Lobo, das Haus, den Colt in der Hand seines Vaters, das entgeisterte Gesicht seiner Mutter ...

"Wo ist Jack?" fragte er auf einmal. "Ich hab noch gar keins, wo er drauf ist."

"Ich denke, ich weiß, wo er steckt", meinte Sam. "Ich hole ihn."

Sie musste tatsächlich nicht erst suchen. Jack stand auf dem Steg und schaute über den See hinaus, der in der Wintersonne silbern glitzerte. Er rührte sich nicht, als sie leise neben ihn trat. Erst als sie mit der Hand über seinen Arm strich und sie in seine schob, drehte er sich zu ihr um.

"Was hast du, Liebling?" fragte Sam.

"Gar nichts. Ich hab nur darauf gewartet, dass wir aufbrechen. Sind alle startklar?"

"Sobald du es bist."

"Dann lass uns gehen."

"Warte." Sie zog ihn zurück und blickte hinauf in seine rehbraunen Augen. "Sag mir bitte erst, was du auf dem Herzen hast."

Jack streichelte sanft ihre Hand und seufzte schwer. "Ich hab nur so'n dummes Gefühl. Mein Bauch sagt mir mal wieder Dinge, die ich nicht hören will."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Dass dieser Abschied für immer ist; dass wir nicht zurückkommen werden."

"Denkst du etwa, uns wird etwas zustoßen?" fragte sie erschrocken.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub nicht, dass es das ist, trotzdem ... Irgendwas sagt mir, dass wir unser Zuhause nicht mehr wiedersehen werden."

Sam sah sich betrübt um. Sie liebte diesen Ort, diese Berge, diesen See und das Haus, wo sie die schwersten und die glücklichsten Zeiten ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Der Aufbruch war auch so schon schwer genug, aber falls Jacks Bauchgefühl stimmte - und das tat es meistens - wäre der Gedanke fast unerträglich. All die Erinnerungen, all die kostbaren kleinen Schätze, die sich in fast zwölf Jahren in diesem Haus angesammelt hatten, würden ihr fürchterlich fehlen, als würde sie einen Teil von sich selbst zurücklassen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, der sich erst lockerte, als Jack sie an sich drückte und aufs Haupt küsste. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn.

"Ich liebe dich", murmelte sie an seiner Brust. "Egal wo uns diese Reise hinführt, ob wir zurückkommen oder nicht - die Hauptsache ist, dass wir zusammen bleiben."

"Das werden wir, _a stóirín_. Was auch geschieht." Einen Moment lang streichelte er zärtlich ihre Wange, dann setzte er in zynischem Tonfall hinzu: "Nur schade, dass wir Peter mitnehmen müssen, aber da führt wohl kein Weg drum herum, oder?"

Sam musste lachen. "Weißt du, Peter ist gar nicht so übel, wie du krampfhaft zu glauben versuchst. Wenn du ihm eine Chance geben würdest, bin ich sicher, dass du ihn sogar gern hättest. Was denke ich auf noch jemanden zutrifft."

Jack hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "So? Und auf wen bitteschön?"

"Jason."

"Das Goldlöckchen? Und warum genau willst du mir jetzt einreden, dass dieser Milchbubi mal mein bester Freund werden könnte? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Dass wir ihn mitnehmen sollten."

"Kommt nicht in Frage."

"Aber Jack ..."

"Hast du nicht mitgekriegt, wie er vorhin allein schon beim Anblick einer Knarre bleich um die Nase geworden ist? Was glaubst du wohl, wie der erst reagiert, falls es wirklich mal zu einer Schießerei kommen sollte?"

"Er ist eben noch sehr jung, außerdem ist er Arzt und kein Soldat. Aber bei dem Talent, was die Averys besitzen, sich in Gefahr zu bringen, könnten wir ihn vielleicht noch brauchen."

Kopfschüttelnd sagte Jack: "Da lass ich mich ja noch lieber von Caine verarzten."

"Bitte - Val und ich haben schon darüber gesprochen, und wir halten es beide für sehr wichtig, dass Jason uns begleitet. Sie hat mich gebeten, mit dir darüber zu reden. Sie sagt, sie spürt, dass er Hilfe braucht."

"Dann gib ihm lieber einen Wagen und eine Karte und zeig ihm, wie er auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder nach Hause findet."

"Das ist nicht die Art von Hilfe, die sie meinte, sondern psychologische."

"Oh, noch besser." Der Sarkasmus in Jacks Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Das ist kein Straßenköter, den du da aufgelesen hast, Sam. Du kannst ihn nicht einfach ein bisschen aufpäppeln und ihn dann behalten, wenn sich kein Besitzer meldet, der ihn zurück will. Ein Weichei wie der hat außerdem bei einer Sache wie dieser nichts verloren. Schick ihn lieber dahin zurück, wo er hergekommen ist, und rate ihm, sich einen Seelenklempner zu suchen. Da ist er besser aufgehoben."

"Wenn er ein Straßenköter wäre, wärst du nicht so herzlos!" platzte es kurz aus Sam heraus, doch sie entschuldigte sich sofort wieder dafür. "Tut mir leid, das sollte eigentlich anders rüberkommen. Ich meine damit ja nur, dass du eigentlich ein so herzensguter Mensch bist, Jack. Du könntest an keinem verwundeten Tier vorbeigehen, ohne ihm zu helfen. Ich bitte dich nur, dasselbe für einen verwundeten jungen Mann zu tun."

Jack knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Was glaubt ihr zwei denn überhaupt, was er hat?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber Val macht sich Sorgen um ihn - und ich auch."

Dem bettelnden Blick ihrer blauen Augen hatte Jack noch nie widerstehen können. Er warf die Hände in die Luft und gab sich geschlagen.

"Na schön, wenn ihr das schon zusammen ausgeheckt habt, hab ich ja sowieso nicht mehr mitzureden. Aber was erwartet ihr von mir? Soll ich ihn vielleicht gegen seinen Willen über meinen Sattel schmeißen? Hättet ihr ihn gerne angeleint oder mit Schleifchen drum?"

Sam boxte ihm spielerisch in den Bauch, reckte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Du bist wirklich der liebste Mensch, den ich kenne, mein Schatz."

"Das sagst du doch nur, weil du wieder mal deinen Willen kriegst."

Seine Worte waren grantig, aber seine Arme sagten etwas anderes aus. Er hielt sie fest umklammert, als wollte er sie an diesem Ort und in diesem Augenblick festhalten und nie mehr loslassen. Erst das künstlich erzeugte Klicken von Davids Handykamera ließ die beiden herumfahren.

"Hab euch erwischt!" jubilierte er und präsentierte stolz das Ergebnis.

"Oh, das ist aber ein schönes Bild."

"Lösch das sofort."

"Wehe, du löschst es! Wenn wir irgendwann nochmal in die Zivilisation kommen, lasse ich mir das auf Leinwand drucken und hänge es ins Wohnzimmer. Komm jetzt, Liebling."

David schaute ihnen kurz hinterher und sah sich dann nochmal das Foto an, das er eben geknipst hatte. Er tippte geschickt auf ein paar Schaltflächen und gab ihm einen Titel.

"Jack und Sam beim Knutschen."

Lachend lief er ihnen nach zu den anderen, die bereits vor dem Stall auf sie warteten. Jason kam gleich auf sie zu.

"Ich möchte mich noch einmal für alles bedanken." Er richtete seine Worte vor allem an Sam. "Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, wie ich mich erkenntlich zeigen könnte ..."

"Ich wüsste da schon etwas."

Etwas überrascht über Sams schnelle Antwort stammelte er: "Oh ... äh ... ja?"

"Begleite uns."

Dieser Vorschlag verschlug ihm gänzlich die Sprache. Sam stupste Jack an, der sich kurz räusperte und dann in etwas übertrieben munterem Tonfall einstimmte.

"Ja, das wär's doch. Super Idee. Komm einfach mit. Es dauert bestimmt nicht lange, bis der hitzköpfige Freund meiner Schwester sie wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringt, und dann wird er einen Arzt brauchen - wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin."

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich euch viel helfen könnte. Ich glaube eher, dass ich euch im Weg wäre."

"Ach Unsinn", meinte Sam. "Wir hätten dich gern dabei."

Jason schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr meint es sicher gut, aber nein danke."

"Du schlägst einfach so die Chance aus, ein echtes Abenteuer zu erleben?" wunderte sich Peter, der zusammen mit Valene zu ihnen gestoßen war. "Wer weiß, wann sich so eine Gelegenheit nochmal bietet? Du solltest sie beim Schopf greifen."

"Abenteuer sind nicht mein Ding. Es ist besser, ich gehe wieder zurück nach London."

"Wartet dort jemand auf dich?" fragte Valene.

Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Jason wieder unbewusst mit dem Goldring spielte, den er an der linken Hand trug. Er sah, worauf ihr Blick gefallen war, und hörte verlegen damit auf.

"Nein", sagte er. "Nicht mehr."

"Dann komm mit, bitte. Du könntest ein Auge auf David haben, falls es doch noch Probleme mit seiner Verletzung gibt, und außerdem hat Jack in gewisser Weise Recht: Wir neigen alle etwas dazu, uns in Teufels Küche zu bringen, da könntest du uns als unser privater Sanitäter sicher helfen."

Jason sträubte sich immer noch, bis sich Kwai Chang Caine auf seine ruhige und doch bestimmte Art in das Gespräch einmischte.

"Dein Schicksal ist bereits mit unserem verwoben", sagte er und verschränkte zur Verbildlichung die Finger beider Hände miteinander. "Unser Weg ist auch der deine. Dort liegt deine Zukunft. In deiner alten Heimat wartet nur Dunkelheit. Wenn du dorthin zurückkehrst, wird sie dich einhüllen und verzehren."

Verunsichert setzte Jason an: "Sie meinen ..."

Caine nahm Jasons Hand zwischen seine. "Ich spüre deinen Schmerz, mein junger Freund. Trauer und Schuldgefühle umgeben dich wie eine dunkle Wolke. Du musst dich davon lösen, damit dein Geist wieder frei sein kann. Kehre der Verzweiflung den Rücken zu und komme mit uns. Dann wirst du wieder Hoffnung und Freude in deinem Leben finden."

Die vier, die um Caine und Jason herum standen, sahen, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Der Shaolin hatte offensichtlich wie üblich genau den wunden Punkt getroffen. Jason protestierte nur noch schwach.

"Ich bin für so eine Expedition doch gar nicht ausgestattet ..."

"Also wenn es nur das ist - das haben wir gleich. Komm mal mit."

In etwa wie ein Schlafwandler, dessen Körper von einer äußeren Macht gesteuert wird, folgte er Sam ins Haus. Sie holte ein paar Sachen aus den Kleiderschränken hervor.

"Jacks Pullover sind dir zwar ein paar Nummern zu groß, aber dafür sind sie warm. Und diese alte Daunenjacke von mir müsste dir sogar einigermaßen passen. Es sei denn, du hättest lieber etwas Tailliertes in Lila."

Sie zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu, ehe sie hinausging, damit er sich in Ruhe umziehen konnte. Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder bei den Pferden, eingepackt in eine rote Jacke und mit einem zweiten Pulli im Rucksack als Reserve.

"Kann es dann jetzt endlich losgehen?" fragte Jack ungeduldig.

Valene, die neben ihrem Bruder stand, konnte deutlich spüren, was in ihm vorging. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen. Wenn er Abschied nehmen musste von dem Zuhause, das er mit seinem eigenen Schweiß und Herzblut gebaut hatte, dann lieber schnell, ehe ihn der Mut verließ. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, denn auch sie hätte jetzt lieber den Weg eingeschlagen, der sie zum Häuschen im Wald zurückführte, wo sie die letzten Jahre glücklich mit Peter zusammen gelebt hatte.

Die Reiter saßen auf. Es waren nur halb so viele Pferde wie Menschen da, also einigten sie sich darauf, sich abzuwechseln und Pausen einzulegen, damit auch die Pferde sich ausruhen konnten. Peter übernahm die Führung, da nur er eine Vorstellung davon hatte, wohin die Reise ging. Sein Vater ritt neben ihm, während Valene auf Spartan und Sam auf Chinook sich dahinter einreihten. Jacks Pferd trottete hinter ihnen her, und dann kam der Rest der Truppe zu Fuß. David tollte mit Lobo im Schnee umher und gab seiner Aufregung offenherzig Ausdruck.

"Wir sind fast wie die Gefährten in _Der_ _Herr der Ringe_!" meinte er. "Nur dass wir zehn Leute sind statt neun, und wir haben auch noch Lobo dabei."

"Und Caine ist dann Gandalf, ja?" scherzte Kermit.

"Genau! Peter ist Aragorn, Jack ist Boromir, Jason ist Legolas ... Du kannst Gimli sein."

"Oh, herzlichen Dank auch", lachte Kermit. "Und was ist mit Valene?"

"Arwen", schoss es aus David heraus. "Aber die aus dem Film, nicht aus dem Buch, da mochte ich sie viel lieber."

"Und wenn ich lieber Éowyn sein will?"

Valene hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen und Spartan etwas gezügelt, um neben den Fußgängern zu reiten und mitreden zu können.

"Hm, ja, stimmt, das passt auch sehr gut zu dir", gab David zu. "Aber Éowyn kommt nicht mit Aragorn zusammen."

"Tja, dann muss Peter wohl doch Faramir sein."

"Aber dann wäre er Jacks Bruder."

"Na, das gäb ja was!"

Sie lachte so herzlich, dass Jack sich zu ihr umdrehte. Seine Laune besserte sich augenblicklich. Wenn er seine kleine Schwester so lachen sah, konnte er nicht lange missmutig bleiben. Er reihte sich neben Sam ein, die ihn ansah und nach seiner Hand griff. Jason bemerkte die liebevollen Blicke der beiden und spürte umso deutlicher, was er vermisste. Er senkte den Blick und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Spuren im Schnee zu studieren, denen er folgte.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6: Die andere Seite**

Obwohl es so kalt war gerieten diejenigen, die zu Fuß gingen, sehr schnell ins Schwitzen. Es ging nämlich die meiste Zeit bergauf, und durch den tiefen, unberührten Schnee zu stapfen war außerdem ziemlich anstrengend. Selbst David wurde langsamer und blieb immer öfter stehen, um Fotos von der Landschaft oder von Lobo zu machen, der nun auch nicht mehr ganz so unbändig durch den Schnee sprang. Schließlich aber war es John, der die anderen bat, einen Moment anzuhalten. Er blieb vornübergebeugt stehen, die Hände auf die Oberschenkel gestemmt, und atmete schwer.

"Ist dir nicht gut?" sorgte sich Phoebe.

"Alles bestens", keuchte er. "Mir fehlt einfach nur die Kondition, das ist alles. Ist ja auch schon eine Weile her, dass ich so etwas gemacht habe."

"Das eine oder andere Jahr ist seitdem schon vergangen, ja. Und damals hattest du auch noch nicht so viel mit dir rumzutragen," bemerkte sie lächelnd und tätschelte seinen Bauch.

John schnitt eine Grimasse. "Was kann ich dafür, wenn du so gut kochst? Na ja, jetzt kann ich ja etwas Speck abtrainieren. In Ordnung, es geht schon wieder, meinetwegen können wir weiter ..."

"Nur ein paar Minuten noch, dann machen wir erst mal Rast", sagte Peter, der eben mit seinem Vater ein Stück vorausgeritten war und jetzt zurückkam. "Wir haben weiter vorne einen Bach gesehen, wo wir verschnaufen und die Pferde tränken können."

Mit diesen Worten saß er ab und hielt John Tanimaras Zügel hin, doch der winkte ab.

"Ist schon gut. Das bisschen schaffe ich jetzt auch noch."

"Das glaub ich Ihnen. Aber ich kann langsam nicht mehr sitzen. Ich will mir die Beine vertreten, und die Dame wird nicht gerne am Zügel geführt. Sie würden mir damit einen Gefallen tun, Sir."

Er grinste John spitzbübisch an, bis dieser ihm augenrollend die Zügel abnahm.

"Na gut. Danke."

Es war auch schon länger her, dass er im Sattel gesessen hatte, stellte aber fest, dass es wie Fahrradfahren war: Man verlernte es nicht. Schon nach kürzester Zeit fühlte er sich wieder wohl dabei und fragte sich, warum er so lange nicht mehr geritten war. Das musste er in Zukunft unbedingt wieder öfter tun, sofern sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

Nur ein kurzes Stück weiter erreichten sie den Rastplatz, den die beiden Caines entdeckt hatten. Peters Vater hatte bereits ein kleines Lagerfeuer entfacht und begonnen, Wasser für Tee und Kaffee zu kochen. Kermit ließ sich gleich auf einen Stein fallen, den er vom Schnee befreit hatte, und rieb sich die müden Waden. Peter klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Du wirst alt, mein Freund."

"Und du wirst mutig ..."

Peter lachte und ging zurück zu Tanimara. Die Pferde mussten versorgt werden, erst dann gab es für die Reiter eine Pause. Während Jack seinem treuen Ross den Hals tätschelte, beobachtete er Phoebe und David. Der Junge bekam gerade von seiner Mutter strikte Anweisungen, nicht mit Lobo im Wasser zu plantschen, die Jacke zuzumachen und seine Mütze über die Ohren zu ziehen. Außerdem wickelte sie ihm den Schal noch einmal mehr um den Hals. Jack schnaubte.

"Was hast du?" fragte Sam.

"Diese Frau würde mich in den Wahnsinn treiben."

"Phoebe? Sie ist doch sehr nett."

"Das schon, aber es geht mir auf den Keks, wie sie den Jungen ständig verhätschelt und in Watte packt. Sie ist das Paradebeispiel einer Glucke!"

"Mag sein, aber ich kann sie verstehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich an ihrer Stelle genauso. Wenn man einmal ein Kind verloren hat, kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass man beim zweiten übervorsichtig wird."

"Was?"

"Phoebe hat mir gestern Abend erzählt, dass sie vor David schon mal ein Kind hatten", erklärte Sam. "Sie hat mir die Locke von ihrem Baby in dem Medaillon gezeigt, das sie trägt. Die arme Kleine ist nur knapp sechs Monate alt geworden. Stell dir das mal vor! Sechs Monate lang hast du ein süßes kleines Mädchen und dann stirbt sie einfach - plötzlicher Kindstod. Das muss furchtbar für sie beide gewesen sein. Danach hat es wohl Jahre gedauert, bis sie bereit waren, es nochmal zu versuchen."

"Ah, also das erklärt dann wohl auch, warum sie so spät noch Eltern geworden sind. Er muss ja mindestens so alt gewesen sein wie ich, als David geboren wurde, und viel jünger ist sie auch nicht."

"Na dann ist es ja gut, dass bei mir keine Gefahr besteht, dass ich schwanger werde - wenn ich deiner Meinung nach sowieso zu alt bin", sagte Sam leise.

"Oh Sam ..." Jack nahm sie sofort in den Arm. "Tut mir leid. So war das doch nicht gemeint. Du wärst eine wunderbare Mutter, auch heute noch."

"Ach ja? Stell dir vor, ich wäre auch so eine Glucke geworden."

"Nein, du bestimmt nicht."

"Na wenn du davon so überzeugt bist ..." Sie strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und zupfte am Reißverschluss seines Mantels. "Sei ein braver Junge, mach jetzt schön das Jäckchen zu und trink eine warme Milch, mein Schatz."

Jack lachte. "Okay, ich hab mich geirrt. Du bist doch 'ne Glucke!"

Während sie ihre Heißgetränke holten, suchte John sich einen Platz auf dem Fels, auf dem sich auch Jason niedergelassen hatte. Von hier aus hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick auf das Panorama: gewaltige Berge mit schneebedeckten Hängen und Gipfeln, dazwischen weiße Ebenen mit hohen Tannen, deren Schneebehang in der strahlenden Sonne glitzerte.

"So etwas Schönes habe ich lange nicht gesehen", meinte er. "Wie der Himmel auf Erden. Selbst diese Wolke da hat fast schon die Form von Engelsflügeln, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Jason sah ihn nur kurz verwundert an, wandte sich dann aber gleich wieder ab.

"Ja, es ist schön", gab er zu, jedoch ohne Enthusiasmus.

Obwohl Jasons Körperhaltung sehr deutlich aussagte, dass er allein gelassen werden wollte, ließ John sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln. Er war von Natur aus ein neugieriger Mensch, und in diesem Fall war ihm besonders daran gelegen, möglichst viel über die Reisebegleiter zu erfahren, die sie erst gestern kennengelernt hatten. Schließlich konnte der Charakter dieser Menschen für die Sicherheit seines Sohnes sehr wichtig sein. So nett sie alle schienen, blieb er doch immer noch etwas vorsichtig.

"Wenn die Landschaft Sie nicht begeistert, wieso sind Sie dann nach Kanada gekommen?" erkundigte er sich.

Jasons Antwort kam nur sehr zögerlich. "Meine Frau hat es immer gewollt."

"Ihre Frau? Aber ich denke, Sie sind allein hier."

"Meine Frau ist tot."

"Oh." John war kurz sprachlos. Jason wirkte auf ihn noch so schrecklich jung, und doch war er schon Witwer? Bestürzt schüttelte er den Kopf. "Das tut mir sehr leid für Sie. Sie müssen gerade eine schwere Zeit durchmachen."

"Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her." Ein Hauch von Bitterkeit klang durch Jasons nächste Worte durch. "Ich hab mir schon oft anhören müssen, ich müsste längst darüber hinweg sein."

"Wann ist sie denn gestorben?"

Diesmal zögerte Jason nicht. "Vor einem Jahr, sieben Monaten und drei Tagen."

"Also ich finde, das ist keine lange Zeit, wenn man um jemanden trauert, den man geliebt hat."

John krempelte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte Jason eine Tätowierung an seinem Unterarm. Es war der Name "Anna", verziert mit einer weißen Rose.

"Unsere Tochter", erklärte er. "Es ist schon siebzehn Jahre her, dass wir sie verloren haben, aber manchmal kommt es mir vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich denke jeden Tag an sie, und das nicht nur, weil ich ihren Namen immer vor mir sehe. Ich trauere um sie - mal mehr, mal weniger. Früher habe ich darauf gewartet, dass das irgendwann aufhören würde, aber es gibt manche Verluste, die wir nie ganz verwinden. Wir können lernen, damit zu leben, und wenn wir Glück haben, wird es mit der Zeit leichter. Für meine Frau und mich war es sehr hilfreich, dass wir David bekommen haben - auch wenn es erst viele Jahre später war. Die Liebe zu ihm hat uns beide sehr getröstet. Das ist das Gute an unseren Herzen: Ihre Fähigkeit zu lieben ist unbegrenzt. Ich weiß, es mag Ihnen im Moment unvorstellbar vorkommen, aber wenn Sie einmal geliebt haben, können Sie es wieder tun."

"Ich suche ganz sicher keine neue Liebe."

"Das müssen Sie auch gar nicht. Wenn es passieren soll, dann wird sie Sie finden. Vielleicht nicht gleich morgen oder nächste Woche, aber irgendwann. Zum Glück ist es nie zu spät."

Jason glaubte nicht daran, aber er sagte nichts. Ihm war bewusst, dass der Präsident nur versuchte, ihn zu trösten, und er wusste diese Nettigkeit zu schätzen. Dennoch handelte es sich um ein Thema, über das er nicht einmal mit seinem besten Freund hätte sprechen wollen, wenn er einen hätte, geschweige denn mit einem Fremden. Er zog sich wieder in Schweigen zurück und diesmal drängte John ihn nicht weiter, sondern ging zum Bach und spülte seinen Kaffeebecher aus.

Sie waren sich alle einig, die Pause so kurz wie möglich zu halten - teils, weil sie ihr Ziel so schnell wie möglich erreichen wollten, und teils, weil es zu kalt war, um lange an einem Ort zu verweilen. Valene und Peter überließen John und Phoebe ihre Pferde, doch Kermit und Jason lehnten beide die Angebote von Sam und Jack ab, obwohl zumindest Kermit noch sichtlich erschöpft war.

"Mich kriegen keine zehn Pferde auf diesen Gaul", brummte er.

Jack hielt seinem Pferd die Ohren zu. "Hüte dein Mundwerk, Froschauge. Er hat auch Gefühle!"

"Kann ich auf ihm reiten?" bettelte David.

"Schätzchen, du hast noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen", sagte Phoebe zweifelnd. "Meinst du nicht, du solltest erst mal auf einem kleineren anfangen?"

David sah sich Sams schwarzweiße Paint-Stute an. Sie war wunderschön, das gab er zu, ganz außergewöhnlich gemustert und mit hübschen blauen Augen. Dennoch war es Jacks riesiger rotbrauner Hengst mit der weißen Mähne, der es ihm besonders angetan hatte. Jack erkannte das und musste grinsen. Der Junge war so, wie er in dem Alter gewesen war: Voller Abenteuerlust wollte er alles ausprobieren, und Angst und Vorsicht waren für ihn Fremdwörter. Er stellte sein Pferd vor.

"Das ist Angus. Er ist ein Quarter Horse."

"Er ist echt cool. Darf ich ihn bitte reiten?"

Jack warf Davids Eltern einen fragenden Blick zu. Sein Vater nickte sofort zustimmend, doch seine Mutter schien anfangs zu zweifeln.

"Keine Sorge. Er geht sehr gut mit Kindern um", versicherte Sam.

"Meinen Sie das Pferd oder Ihren Mann?"

Sam lachte. Da ihr klar war, dass man David nicht bremsen konnte, wenn er sich etwas einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, stimmte Phoebe widerstrebend zu. Jack hob den freudestrahlenden David in den Sattel und zeigte ihm, wie er sich festhalten sollte. Angus zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite; er hielt still und wartete geduldig, bis Jack seine Zügel nahm und ihn in gemächlichem Tempo führte.

So setzten sie ihre Reise eine weitere Stunde lang fort, ehe sie auf Peters Zeichen hin die nächste Pause einlegten. Valene folgte ihm, als er sich ein Stück von der Gruppe entfernte und angestrengt in die Ferne starrend stehenblieb.

"Was siehst du?"

"Nichts. Aber ich spüre was. Es ist nicht mehr weit."

"Warum machen wir dann Rast und gehen nicht weiter, wenn es nur noch ein kurzer Weg ist?"

Peter zuckte die Schultern, sagte aber nichts. Valenes Blick folgte seinem, und eine Zeitlang standen sie schweigend beieinander. Schließlich seufzte Peter.

"Es nützt alles nichts. Wir müssen weiter, egal was uns erwartet."

"Was uns erwartet?" Valenes Worte bildeten ein Echo der seinen. "Das klingt ja nicht so verlockend. Womit rechnest du denn?"

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es gefährlich wird."

"Wir haben schon viele Gefahren gemeistert."

"Ja, aber wir hatten noch nie Zivilisten dabei, geschweige denn ein Kind."

"Dafür haben wir deinen Vater. Was kann schon schiefgehen?"

Ihre Worte zauberten ein ironisches Lächeln auf Peters Gesicht. Sie wussten beide, dass die Antwort darauf unendlich war und es nichts nützen würde, sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie konnten nichts weiter tun, als auf alles gefasst zu sein, so gut es eben ging, und im Ernstfall zu improvisieren. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den anderen zurück und brachen die Pause wieder ab. Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, aber es dauerte tatsächlich nicht mehr lange, bis Peter erneut den Arm zum Zeichen hob.

"Warum halten wir denn nun schon wieder an?" rief Jack von hinten. "Seht ihr da vorne was?"

"Wir sind da", verkündete Peter.

Alle Augen richteten sich verwundert auf ihn. Hier schien es nichts Besonderes zu sehen zu geben, nur weitere schneebedeckte Felsen und Pflanzen, wie sie sie schon auf dem ganzen Weg seit ihrem Aufbruch am Morgen gesehen hatten.

"Äh, wo denn genau?" fragte Jack.

"Ist es der Tunnel? Hast du ihn gefunden?" fragte David aufgeregt.

Er eilte zu ihnen und war enttäuscht, dass es gar nichts zu sehen gab. Dennoch nickte Peter.

"Wir sind ganz nah dran, wir müssen nur noch den Eingang finden."

Alles machte sich auf die Suche. Nur Caine blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, schloss die Augen und suchte in Gedanken. Doch es war Lobo, der die Entdeckung zuerst machte und Peter durch sein Heulen alarmierte. Peter trat an die Felswand heran, vor der der Wolf stand, und schob den Schnee und das Gestrüpp beiseite.

"Ist das die Stelle?"

"Ja, hier scheint ein Tunnel in den Berg zu führen." Er leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe in den dunklen Gang. "Die Decke ist ganz schön niedrig. Sieht aus wie ein alter Bergbaustollen, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie lang er ist - es scheint bergab zu gehen."

"Ist er zu niedrig für die Pferde?" fragte Valene.

"Nein, aber gefallen wird es ihnen nicht. Am besten führen wir sie zuletzt rein."

"Dann machen Kermit und ich den Anfang", entschied John.

Kermit nuschelte etwas.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Jason, der inzwischen neben ihm angekommen war.

"Ich sagte, ich hasse stockfinstere Gänge, die nur einen Ausgang haben."

"Klaustrophobie?"

"Nein", sagte John. "Nur Paranoia."

Er trat in den Tunnel ein, und Kermit tat es ihm etwas missmutig nach. Jason blieb gleich hinter ihnen, dann kamen Phoebe und David. Schon bald stellten sie fest, dass Peter Recht gehabt hatte: Der Tunnel führte nach unten. Er wurde zwar bald etwas breiter, verlief aber auch weiterhin schnurgerade. Nachdem sie schon eine ganze Weile in der Dunkelheit unterwegs waren, vernahmen sie ein seltsames Summen, das schwach begann, aber immer lauter wurde, je weiter sie in den Tunnel vordrangen. Als es schon so laut geworden war, dass sie das Gefühl hatten, ihre Körper würden mit vibrieren, rief Caine vom Ende der Schlange eine Warnung. Sie blieben stehen und ließen ihn nach vorne durch.

"Was genau tut er da?" fragte John leise.

Der Shaolin stand vor ihnen und bewegte sich wie ein Pantomime, der vorgibt, eine unsichtbare Wand abzutasten. Mit den Handflächen strich er in fließenden Bewegungen mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung, nach oben und nach unten.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung", meinte Kermit.

Jack war inzwischen auch bei ihnen angelangt. Er streckte die Hand aus, so wie Caine es tat, und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ist da irgendwas?" erkundigte sich Jason.

"Nur ein kalter Luftstrom, sonst merk ich nichts. Los, geh weiter."

Jack schob Jason ein paar Schritte vor, vorbei an Caine. Sobald er jedoch die unsichtbare Barriere passierte, die Caine zu fühlen schien, stöhnte Jason auf, taumelte gegen die Wand und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

"Jason!" rief Valene erschrocken.

Peter packte sie am Arm und zog sie zurück, denn sie wollte gleich hinterher und ihm helfen. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment ging die Taschenlampe aus. Aufgeregt und nervös redeten alle durcheinander, und die Pferde wieherten vor Angst.

"Ruhe, seid ruhig!" rief Peter. "Hat irgendjemand an eine Ersatzbatterie gedacht?"

"Moment, mein Handy hat Licht ... Mist, der Akku ist leer ..."

"Meiner auch ..."

"Es liegt nicht an den Batterien", sagte Caines Stimme, die jetzt gedämpft klang, so als würde er hinter einer Scheibe stehen. "Technische Geräte funktionieren hier nicht."

"Super, und was jetzt?"

In Peters Nähe flackerte ein kleines Licht auf - ein Streichholz, mit dem kurz darauf eine Kerze angezündet wurde. Erstaunt drehte Peter sich zu Jack um.

"Du hast allen Ernstes Kerzen eingepackt?"

"Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin eben ein alter Romantiker."

"Die Betonung liegt da wohl auf alt."

"Jungs, bitte, nicht jetzt!" ging Valene wieder einmal dazwischen.

Sie nahm ihrem Bruder die Kerze ab und leuchtete nach vorn. Jason stand wieder aufrecht, wirkte zwar noch etwas blass, schien aber ansonsten unbeschadet zu sein. Caine war bei ihm.

"Ist alles okay?" fragte Jack etwas schuldbewusst.

"Ja, mir geht's gut", versicherte Jason. "Aber seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr weitergeht. Da ist irgendwas ..."

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte sich das nicht erklären. Da war nichts zu sehen, und physisch hatte er auch nichts gespürt. Trotzdem war ihm auf einmal eiskalt geworden, schwindelig und übel, und er hatte Ohrensausen bekommen. Das war jetzt zwar vorbei, aber dennoch fühlte er sich irgendwie merkwürdig. Er stand im selben Tunnel wie vorher, nur ein paar Meter weiter, und hatte doch das seltsame Gefühl, dass eine gewaltige Kluft zwischen ihm und Caine auf der einen und ihren Gefährten auf der anderen Seite lag. Die anderen durchlebten das Gleiche wie er, als sie ihnen folgten, und verstanden ebenso wenig, was da eben mit ihnen passiert war. Der Einzige, der vielleicht mehr wusste, war Kwai Chang Caine, doch er blieb schweigsam. Er ließ ihnen allen einen Moment Zeit, um sich wieder zu fangen, dann übernahm er die Führung und sie gingen weiter durch den Tunnel. Die Taschenlampe schaltete sich wieder ein.

Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Der Tunnel sah haargenau so aus wie vorher, nur dass er jetzt langsam wieder bergauf zu führen begann. Als der Ausgang in Sichtweite kam, übernahmen John und Kermit wieder die Führung, der eine mit dem Colt und der andere mit der Desert Eagle im Anschlag, nur für alle Fälle. Sie gaben den anderen zu verstehen, dass sie warten sollten, während sie vorsichtig nach draußen lugten, konnten aber kein Anzeichen von Gefahr entdecken. Genauer gesagt entdeckten sie gar nichts.

"Hier ist nichts!" klagte David enttäuscht, als sie alle wieder im Freien standen. "Es sieht ganz genauso aus wie da, wo wir reingegangen sind."

Jack suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab und bestätigte verwundert die Worte des Jungen.

"Es sieht wirklich so aus, als wären wir wieder am Ausgangspunkt. Die Bäume, die Felsen - alles ist gleich. Wir sind zwar Richtung Osten in den Tunnel gegangen, aber wir sind Richtung Westen wieder rausgekommen."

"Das kann unmöglich sein", meinte Sam. "Der Tunnel war doch gerade, und wenn wir hier schon mal gewesen wären, müssten wir jetzt unsere eigenen Fußspuren im Schnee sehen, aber sie sind nicht da."

Sie schaute zu Caine, der mit nachdenklicher Miene dastand und in den Himmel schaute.

"Jack hat Recht", sagte er und zeigte nach vorn. "Die Sonne wird dort untergehen."

"Aber Sam hat auch Recht, wir sind die ganze Zeit geradeaus gelaufen", protestierte Valene. "Wenn wir eine Kehrtwende gemacht hätten, wär uns das doch aufgefallen!"

Kermit hatte inzwischen seinen Kompass ausgepackt und zeigte ihn den beiden Frauen.

"Ich würde euch ja zustimmen, aber ich hab hier den Beweis: Beide Tunnelenden weisen nach Westen. Das sollte unmöglich sein, aber es ist trotzdem wahr."

"Und was jetzt? Was sollen wir tun? Peter?"

Seit das Gespräch begonnen hatte fürchtete Peter schon, dass dieser Moment kommen würde: der Moment, wo sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten, da er sie hierher geführt hatte. Aber er war ebenso ratlos wie alle anderen. Hilfesuchend schaute er zu seinem Vater, doch auch der zuckte lediglich die Schultern. Kermit kratzte sich das bärtige Kinn.

"Tja, also ich würde sagen, es macht wenig Sinn, nochmal durch den Tunnel zurückzugehen, denn ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass wir keine Abzweigung oder sowas übersehen haben. Hier rumzustehen bringt auch nichts, außer dass wir uns die ... äh ... die Zehen abfrieren. Ich bin dafür, wir gehen geradeaus weiter und sehen mal, wo wir auskommen."

"Vermutlich da, wo wir hergekommen sind. Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte", sagte Jack.

Da im Moment niemand einen besseren Vorschlag vorzubringen hatte, stimmten alle zu. Der Weg bergab nach Westen kam ihnen sehr vertraut vor, doch etwas war seltsam: Obwohl kein Neuschnee gefallen war, waren keine Spuren vom ersten Teil ihrer Reise zu sehen, dabei nahmen sie doch gerade den gleichen Weg zurück! Es war wirklich eigenartig. Wenn sie schon einmal hier gewesen waren, warum war der Schnee dann unberührt? Und wenn nicht, warum sah hier alles so aus wie vorher? Nein, nicht alles. Schon bald bekamen sie einen ersten Hinweis, dass hier noch etwas anders war. Es war die Brücke.

Auf dem Weg in die Berge waren sie an eine Schlucht gekommen, auf deren fernem Grund ein Gebirgsfluss an ihnen vorbeigerauscht war. Sie hatten ihn mithilfe einer Brücke aus Eisen überquert, die breit und stabil genug für einen Kleinlaster gewesen wäre. Die Kluft und der Fluss waren unverändert, aber die Brücke war nun eine ganz andere Sache: ein klappriges Konstrukt aus teilweise zerfaserten Seilen und Holzplanken, und weder Valene noch Peter hatten die geringste Lust, sie zu überqueren. Selbst Kermit, der eigentlich nicht an Höhenangst litt, warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und schlug dann vor, dass sie erst zu Mittag essen sollten.

"Ist doch gut, wenn dein Magen leer ist - dann ist weniger drin, was du auskotzen kannst", witzelte Jack.

Valene schluckte daraufhin schwer und sah ihren Bruder unglücklich an. Der nahm ihre Hände und redete auf sie ein.

"Hey, Kleines. Mach dir keine Gedanken, da passiert schon nichts. Wir gehen da jetzt alle rüber und dann gönnen wir uns einen leckeren Mittagsschmaus."

"Ich kann da nicht rübergehen, Jack."

"Doch, das kannst du. Konzentrier dich einfach auf Spartan. Du wirst bestimmt kräftig pferdeflüstern müssen, damit er über diese Brücke geht. Rede mit ihm, denk nur an ihn, dann packst du das schon. Okay?"

Sie nickte verbissen. Sie und Peter konzentrierten sich beide darauf, die Tiere zu beruhigen und zu ermutigen, womit sie sich gleichzeitig von ihren eigenen Ängsten ablenkten. Die Gruppe überquerte die Brücke paarweise, da sie sie nicht mit zu viel Gewicht auf einmal belasten wollten. So kamen sie zwar nur langsam voran, doch das ständige Knacken des Holzes bestätigte ihnen, dass sie es richtig machten. Jack ging mit Sam vor und wartete auf Valene, bis sie die andere Seite erreichte. Dort schloss er sie in die Arme.

"Gut gemacht, Schwesterchen", sagte er herzlich. "Siehst du, das war doch halb so wild."

"Ich zittere."

"Du musst was essen."

Sie sammelten Holz für ein Lagerfeuer, um sich zu wärmen, während sie ihre mitgebrachten Butterbrote verspeisten. David schlang seine Mahlzeit schnell herunter, denn er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, einen Schneemann bauen zu wollen, während die Erwachsenen noch in Ruhe aßen. Er überredete Jack, ihm zu helfen, und gemeinsam suchten sie nach dem idealen Platz, von dem aus "Frosty" eine besonders schöne Aussicht genießen würde. Dabei stießen sie jedoch unerwartet auf einen weiteren Hinweis, dass es sich hier nicht um denselben Weg handelte, auf dem sie gekommen waren: die Reste eines Mahls, die ebenso verwirrend wie unappetitlich waren.

"Diese Hasen wurden gehäutet, bevor sie gegessen wurden", stellte Jack bei der näheren Untersuchung fest. "Allerdings wurden sie nicht gekocht."

"Welches Tier zieht seiner Beute vor dem Fressen das Fell ab?" wunderte sich Peter, der sich das nun auch ansah.

"Wohl eher ein Mensch, der auf Rohfleisch steht. Und das direkt vom Knochen, man sieht genau die Beißspuren."

"Igitt! Wirst du hieraus schlau, Paps?"

Caine kam zu ihnen herüber. Er breitete die Hände über den Resten aus und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, wirkte er bekümmert.

"Wissen Sie, was sie getötet hat?" fragte Jack. "War's ein Mensch oder ein Tier?"

"Beides."

"Was? Wie kann das ...?"

"Ich kann es nicht erklären. Doch wir müssen diesen Ort verlassen. Ich spüre … eine Präsenz."

"Was denn für eine Präsenz?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Fabelhaft! Na ja, ich schätze, wir sollten nicht hier rumwarten, bis wir es erfahren."

Sie löschten das Feuer, suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und brachen abermals auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann führte ihr Weg sie durch eine vertraute Baumgruppe, hinter der eine Felszunge einen Blick von oben auf den See bot, an dem Sam und Jacks Haus stand - oder besser gesagt gestanden hatte.

"Was zum Henker ist hier los?" rief Jack. "Das ist ganz sicher unser See da unten, es kann keinen zweiten geben, der genauso aussieht. Aber wo ist bitteschön unser Haus, und was sind das da für Gebäude?"

"Sieht nach einer Art Siedlung aus", meinte Valene.

Peter holte sein Fernglas hervor und blickte hindurch.

"Holzhäuser, eine Palisade ... Das erinnert an ein altes Wildwest-Fort, nur größer. Und die Männer auf den Wachtürmen tragen moderne Waffen."

Jack schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Nein, nein, nein, das ist alles verkehrt. Das ist unser Zuhause, verdammt!"

"Das ist es nicht", sagte Caine. "Nicht in dieser Welt."

"Was?"

Doch statt seine Worte zu erläutern, hob Caine auf einmal die Hand, um Ruhe zu fordern, und blieb stirnrunzelnd stehen. Alle schwiegen. Peter trat lautlos neben ihn und sah sich um. Er wusste, was seinen Vater störte, denn auch er spürte es jetzt.

"Da ist irgendwas", sagte er leise. "Etwas Gefährliches."

Lobo knurrte tief, so als wollte er ihm zustimmen, und sein Vater nickte.

"Wir müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen."

"Ein Stück weiter unten müsste eine Höhle sein", erinnerte sich Kermit.

Er lief voraus, die anderen hinterher. Auch wenn einige von ihnen anfangs noch gezweifelt hatten - bis sie den Eingang sahen, war längst allen bewusst, dass Kwai Chang Caine und sein Sohn sich nicht getäuscht hatten. Gestalten waren an den Berghängen und im Dickicht rundherum erschienen, und obwohl sie keine Zeit hatten, sie sich genauer anzusehen, fühlten sie sich inzwischen alle bedroht. Doch nun hatten sie die rettende Höhle fast erreicht, es waren nur noch ein paar Meter. Sie fingen an zu rennen, doch auf einmal stolperte David und stürzte zu Boden, wo er schwer keuchend liegenblieb.

"David!"

John bückte sich, nahm seinen Sohn in seine Arme und lief beinahe ungebremst weiter. Sie hasteten in die Höhle und Phoebe durchwühlte verzweifelt die Taschen ihres Sohnes.

"Wonach suchen Sie?" fragte Sam.

"Sein Asthmaspray fehlt, es ... Es muss in seinem Rucksack sein. Aber wo ist er?"

"Asthma?" Jason kam sofort zu ihnen herüber, sah sich den Jungen an und schaute dann über die Schulter zurück. "Da!"

Er konnte Davids Rucksack sehen, der etliche Meter vom Höhleneingang entfernt lag. Ihre Verfolger kamen ihm immer näher.

"Jason - nicht!"

Valene streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, aber zu spät. Er hatte die Deckung bereits verlassen und lief auf die Fremden zu, die sie nun besser erkennen konnte. Sie waren allesamt männlich und hatten grundsätzlich menschliche Gestalt, sie gingen aufrecht und trugen Leder und Felle. Doch als sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie, dass das Fell nicht zu ihrer Kleidung gehörte - es war ein Teil von ihnen. Ihre Extremitäten waren bedeckt von Pelzen verschiedenster Zeichnungen und Schattierungen. Der Anführer hätte den größten Menschen noch überragt und besaß ganz offensichtlich die Stärke des Berglöwen, an den er erinnerte, ganz zu schweigen von seinen scharfen Zähnen.

"Was sind das bloß für Viecher?" staunte Peter hinter ihr.

"Können wir später darüber nachdenken?" bat Kermit ungeduldig.

Er hatte bereits seine Waffe im Anschlag, und er und Jack hatten am Höhleneingang Stellung bezogen. Kermits erste Kugel streifte den Löwenmann an der Schulter, der sich nun auf alle Viere fallenließ und auf Jason zu hetzte.

"Dieser hirnverbrannte Idiot", knurrte Jack und brüllte dann: "Komm sofort zurück!"

Jason griff sich Davids Rucksack und lief so schnell er konnte, während Jack und Kermit ihr Möglichstes taten, um die Verfolger abzuwehren, ohne das falsche Ziel zu treffen. Wie durch ein Wunder erreichte er unversehrt die Höhle, wo er den Rucksack schnell an Phoebe weitergab. Hinter ihm unterstützten Peter und Valene die anderen beiden mit ihrer Feuerkraft, bis die seltsamen Kreaturen auf Abstand blieben. In diesem Moment fuhr Jack zu Jason herum.

"Sag mal, spinnst du? Bist du lebensmüde? Um ein Haar hätte dich das Ding da draußen mit Haut und Haaren verspeist!"

"Der Junge brauchte seine Medizin", entgegnete Jason atemlos und schob sich an Jack vorbei zu Phoebe, John und David, der jetzt inhalierte.

"Wie geht es ihm?"

Er untersuchte David kurz. Dem Kind saß der Schreck noch in den Knochen, was Jason gut nachempfinden konnte, aber er rang nicht mehr nach Luft.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Phoebe. "Das war sehr mutig von Ihnen."

"Wohl eher sehr dämlich", brummelte Jack und kehrte auf seinen Posten zurück.

Caine hockte sich an Davids andere Seite und reichte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser.

"Trink das. Dann wird es dir besser gehen."

"W-was ist da drin?"

"Chinesische Kräuter, die dir helfen werden zu atmen."

David trank gehorsam, verzog dabei allerdings etwas das Gesicht, denn das Gemisch schmeckte ihm nicht - allerdings half es tatsächlich. Jason überließ seinen Patienten also dem Shaolin, richtete sich wieder auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand. Der Schauer, der ihm gerade über den Rücken lief, hatte nichts mit der Kälte des Gesteins zu tun. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er da eben getan hatte, musste er Jack Recht geben. Es war wirklich äußerst riskant gewesen, und er wusste auch nicht, ob er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, hätte er vorher Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich dagegen, überhaupt zu glauben, was da eben geschehen war - der andere Teil schrie innerlich vor Panik. Konnte das alles real sein? Waren sie wirklich von scheußlichen Kreaturen angegriffen worden, die halb Mensch und halb Tier waren, wie Monster aus einem alten Märchen? So etwas war doch nicht möglich. Zu glauben, dass solche Fabelwesen wirklich existierten, war noch um einiges abwegiger als das ganze Gerede von Visionen und übernatürlichen Eingebungen.

"Das ist alles ein bisschen viel zu erfassen, oder?" meinte Valene, die auf einmal neben ihm stand. "Eben hattest du noch ein normales Leben, warst nur ein gewöhnlicher Arzt aus England, der Urlaub in Kanada machen wollte, und plötzlich bist du ein Abenteurer, der sich in einer anderen Welt mit aggressiven Hybriden anlegt."

"Ich begreife nichts davon", gab Jason leicht verstört zu. "Ich kann mir im Moment nur vorstellen, dass ich in Wahrheit gar nicht hier bin, sondern einen Albtraum habe. Au!"

Er rieb sich den Arm, wo Valene ihn soeben gezwickt hatte.

"Funktioniert bei dir auch nicht, oder? Ich hab's bei mir selbst auch schon probiert, aber ich bin nicht aufgewacht, also gehe ich davon aus, dass das alles echt sein muss."

Jason schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt keine anderen Welten, und solche Albtraumgestalten wie die da draußen schon gar nicht. Wenn wir nicht träumen, dann sind das einfach nur gewöhnliche Menschen, die sich verkleidet haben, um uns Angst einzujagen. Oder wir haben Halluzinationen. Vielleicht waren irgendwelche Schadstoffe in dem Wasser, das wir getrunken haben ..."

Der Blick, den Valene ihm daraufhin zuwarf, war beinahe mitleidig. Seufzend schob sie sich von der Wand ab und ging mit der Beretta in Bereitschaft weiter in die Höhle hinein, um nachzusehen, ob es da noch einen zweiten Weg aus der Höhle gab. Leider musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass der Eingang auch der einzige Ausweg war. Dafür entdeckte sie aber etwas anderes: Spuren ihrer Vorgänger.

"_Nicht schon wieder!_" schoss es ihr kurz durch den Kopf, ehe sie nach Peter rief, der sie sofort in die Arme schloss und wieder nach vorne brachte.

"Alles ist gut, sieh mich an, hör auf meine Stimme!"

Er hielt ihr Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Durch die direkte Berührung wurde der Kontakt intensiviert. Seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle für sie schwemmten die Eindrücke weg, die sie von den Leichen am anderen Ende der Höhle empfangen hatte, und sie umklammerte dankbar seine Arme.

"Es sind fünf Stück", sagte Kermit, der schnell nachgesehen hatte und jetzt wieder zu ihnen stieß. "Sie waren bewaffnet, aber das scheint ihnen wenig geholfen zu haben."

Sam machte einen Schritt an ihm vorbei, doch er trat ihr schnell in den Weg.

"Das solltest du dir lieber nicht ansehen. Ist ziemlich eklig."

"Glaubst du, diese Dinger da draußen haben sie getötet?" fragte Jack.

"Daran besteht wohl kein Zweifel."

"Wie lange liegen sie hier schon?"

"Schwer zu sagen", sagte Jason, der nun auch wieder bei ihnen war. "Die Kälte konserviert sie ... und beugt dem Geruch vor. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon lange hier sind." Er hielt kurz inne, dann fuhr er mit leicht zittriger Stimme fort: "Sie waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, aber trotzdem wurden sie in Stücke gerissen."

Kermit nickte. "Ich fürchte, das hier ist eine Todesfalle."

"Oh mein Gott."

Sam schaute zu Jack auf, der ein zutiefst besorgtes Gesicht machte. Kwai Chang Caine berührte ihre Schulter.

"Das ist nicht unser Schicksal, Samantha."

"Ihren Optimismus möchte ich haben."

"Die Kreaturen da draußen erinnern an Mythen oder Fantasiegestalten. Wie kann es sein, dass sie plötzlich in der realen Welt existieren?" wunderte sich John.

Caine sagte: "Es nicht so, dass sie in unserer Welt existieren, sondern wir existieren in ihrer."

"Wir sind nicht mehr in Kansas", murmelte Peter.

Doch bevor die beiden weiter erklären konnten, wie sie das meinten, ging draußen das Gebrüll ihrer Angreifer wieder los. Auch Sam entsicherte jetzt ihre Waffe. John tat es ihr nach und reichte seiner Frau eine Pistole. Phoebe zögerte.

"Nur für alle Fälle", bat er sie eindringlich. "Mit Glück musst du sie gar nicht benutzen. Ich möchte, dass du mit David möglichst weit hinten bleibst." Er wandte sich Jason zu. "Ich glaube, Jack hat auch noch einen Revolver in Reserve - oder Sie könnten nachsehen, ob eine der Leichen noch eine funktionierende Waffe bei sich hat."

"Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben noch keine Schusswaffe angefasst, und ich hab auch nicht vor, daran etwas zu ändern. Außerdem würde ich wahrscheinlich eher einen von Ihnen treffen anstatt diese Kreaturen."

"Dann bleib hinten bei Phoebe und David und den Pferden", sagte Sam. "Und Caine, vielleicht könnten Sie ... Caine? Wo ist er hin?"

Der Shaolin hatte sich so lautlos von ihnen entfernt, dass sie es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatten. Er war schon am Höhleneingang, wo die Hybriden-Kreaturen ihren Angriff gerade wieder abgebrochen hatten und ins Dickicht zurückgekehrt waren, um ihre Wunden zu lecken. Als er gerade ins Freie treten wollte, packte Peter ihn am Arm.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ich werde mit diesen Wesen verhandeln."

Jack schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich hab nicht den Eindruck, dass sie an Kommunikation interessiert sind, falls sie überhaupt sprechen können. Für die sind wir doch bloß Futter!"

"Sie sind nicht auf der Suche nach Nahrung. Es gibt einen anderen Grund für ihren Angriff."

"Der da wäre?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Darum muss ich mit ihnen sprechen."

"Nein, Paps", protestierte Peter. "Tu das nicht. Bitte bleib hier drin."

"Hab keine Sorge, mein Sohn."

Caine tätschelte Peters Wange und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Dann breitete er die Arme aus und trat ins Freie, ohne Zögern und ohne Furcht. Zurück blieb eine Höhle voller Menschen, die stark an seinem Verstand zweifelten.

"Ich bin Caine", sagte Peters Vater deutlich. "Ich bin nicht bewaffnet. Ich will euch kein Leid zufügen. Ich will nur mit euch reden."

Die anderen hielten in der Höhle den Atem an. Einen kurzen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Dann sprang der Mann, der an einen Berglöwen erinnerte, aus seinem Versteck heraus und stürzte sich auf Caine.

"Peter, hiergeblieben! Jack, leg die Waffe weg!" brüllte Kermit.

"Aber diese Bestie wird ihn umbringen!"

"Wird sie nicht! Dein Vater ist schon mit Schlimmerem fertiggeworden. Gib ihm eine Chance, Peter. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich: Wenn uns irgendjemand hier ohne weiteres Blutvergießen rausholen kann, dann er."

Kermit stellte sich vor seinen Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Das beruhigte Peter kaum, doch er musste einsehen, dass Kermit Recht hatte. Also nickte er. Kermit entspannte sich ein wenig, doch Peters linker Zeigefinger blieb nervös am Abzug. Caine und der Hybriden-Mann hatten sich inzwischen voneinander gelöst. Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber und fochten ein Blickduell aus.

"Meine Freunde und ich kommen in friedlicher Absicht", sagte Caine.

Die Kreatur antwortete ihm zum ersten Mal - ihre Stimme klang schroff und kehlig. Der Berglöwen-Mensch redete offenbar selten in dieser Sprache und musste öfter nachdenken, bis ihm die nötigen Worte einfielen, aber immerhin war hiermit erwiesen, dass er nicht nur eine blindwütige Bestie war, sondern ein rational denkendes Wesen.

"Du und ... deine Freunde ... Menschen. Kommen aus ... Menschenwelt. Gehen in ... Menschendorf? An See ... ja?"

"Dies ist eure Heimat. Wir werden nur dorthin gehen, wohin ihr es uns erlaubt."

"Nicht erlauben!" brüllte sein Gegenüber. "Nicht gehen! Sterben jetzt!"

Er brüllte noch lauter, und das schneebedeckte Dickicht erwachte abermals zum Leben. Caine sah sich umzingelt, und diesmal ließ sich Peter durch nichts mehr in der Höhle halten. Er rief seinem Vater zu und rannte zu ihm, dabei setzte er etliche Schüsse ab. Der Berglöwen-Mann ging zu Boden, doch sofort scharten sich andere um ihn und gingen auf die beiden Menschen los. Jack und Kermit liefen hinaus, um sie zu unterstützen, und gemeinsam traten sie den Rückzug zur Höhle an. Die Hybriden blieben jedoch dicht an ihnen dran und schienen sich gar nicht vor den Kugeln zu fürchten, die nun auch aus den Waffen von Valene, Sam und John am Höhleneingang in ihre Reihen prasselten. Sie kamen immer näher, trotz der Verletzungen und Verluste, und waren binnen Sekunden am Eingang. Dort fielen sie über die Verteidiger her, stießen ihre Schusswaffen beiseite und verwickelten sie in einen Nahkampf. Jason schob Phoebe und David vor sich her, noch weiter in die Höhle hinein, bis sie dorthin kamen, wo die Leichen lagen.

"Augen zu, David", warnte er und hielt ihm die Hand vors Gesicht. "Sieh nicht hin."

"Ich will zu Dad!" rief der Junge.

Er hatte gesehen, wie sein Vater mit einem scharfzahnigen Schakal-Mann kämpfte, und wehrte sich gegen Jason und seine Mutter, die ihn zurückhielten. Jason suchte inzwischen verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, die beiden in Sicherheit zu bringen. Seine einzige Idee würde für beide sehr unangenehm werden, aber etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht ein.

"Phoebe, legen Sie sich mit David zu den Leichen."

"Was?"

"Decken Sie sich mit ein paar blutigen Mänteln zu und wälzen Sie sich im Eis. Schließen Sie die Augen und egal was passiert, bewegen Sie sich nicht, bis Sie einer von uns holt oder Sie sicher sein können, dass diese Kreaturen weg sind. Schnell - das könnte Ihnen das Leben retten."

Jason wartete, bis sie seine Anweisungen befolgt hatten und er überzeugt war, dass sie bestmöglich als zwei weitere Leichen getarnt waren. Dann machte er sich daran, den zweiten Teil seines spontan gefassten Planes in die Tat umzusetzen. Die Kämpfenden brauchten Hilfe, sonst würde keiner von ihnen den heutigen Tag überleben. Was er im Sinn hatte, war gefährlich, aber im Moment gab es keine sicheren Optionen.

Er ging auf Sams Stute Chinook zu und begann, sie zu streicheln und beruhigend auf sie einzureden. Dann nahm er die Zügel in die Hand und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß in den Steigbügel. Das Pferd stand still und Jason stieg auf. Das war der einfache Teil. Chinook zu überreden, auf den Lärm und die seltsam riechenden Wesen zuzugehen, war schon etwas ganz anderes, und kostete ihn viele kostbare Minuten, in denen er sie streichelte und auf sie einredete. Endlich setzte sie sich zaghaft in Bewegung. Jason lobte und tätschelte sie weiter, damit sie nicht wieder stehenblieb. Einige der Hybriden hatten erkannt, was er vorhatte, und stürzten auf sie zu. Ihre Klauen schlugen nach Chinooks Flanken. Das Pferd stieg, und Jason konnte sich gerade noch im Sattel halten.

"Rührt sie nicht an!" schrie Sam.

Sie richtete ihre Waffe auf die, die ihr Pferd angriffen, und Jack unterstützte sie. Gemeinsam schossen sie Chinook den Weg frei, und Jason nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie voranzutreiben. Die Stute raste aus der Höhle. Hinter sich hörte Jason noch, wie Jack ihm aufgebracht nachrief.

"Was zum Teufel soll das werden? Komm sofort zurück!"

Ihm blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren oder über den brennenden Schmerz in seinem linken Bein nachzudenken. Jason brauchte seine gesamte Konzentration für den Weg, der vor ihm lag, um Abstand zwischen sich und die Hybriden zu bringen, die ihn verfolgten. Chinook galoppierte, so schnell sie nur konnte, immer bergab auf den See zu. Er musste sie kaum noch führen, denn für sie war es jetzt, als würde sie nach Hause laufen.

Doch je weiter er ritt, desto langsamer wurde sie. Jason schaute auf ihre Flanke hinab und sah, dass sie nicht weniger Blut verlor als er. Eine der Kreaturen musste sie schon verletzt haben, bevor Sam und Jack eingeschritten waren. Ihre Verfolger holten auf. Sie hatten noch ein ganzes Stück vor sich, und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie es schaffen würden. Jason warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und sah, wie zwei Schakal-Männer zum Sprung ansetzten. Sie waren zu nah, sie konnten ihr Ziel nicht verfehlen, sie würden jeden Moment angreifen und das Pferd zerfleischen.

Doch dazu kam es nicht. Es ertönten ohrenbetäubende Maschinengewehre, und keiner der Schakal-Männer kam dazu, seinen Sprung zu beenden, sondern beide krachten zu Boden. Ihre Kumpane bremsten ab. Eine ganze Truppe uniformierter Reiter preschte aus drei Himmelsrichtungen auf sie zu. Die Kreaturen wollten fliehen, aber sie kamen nicht weit. Die Menschen zeigten keine Gnade, sondern brachten sie alle zu Fall - nicht ein einziger Hybride überlebte. Der Anführer der Reiter, ein kräftig gebauter, glatzköpfiger Schwarzer mit einem kurzen Bart, kam auf Jason zu.

"Was in Herrgotts Namen treiben Sie so mutterseelenalleine hier draußen, Junge?"

"Ich wollte zu Ihnen", erwiderte Jason.

Der Soldat hob ausdrucksvoll eine Augenbraue. "Sollte ich Sie kennen?"

"Nein. Aber die Leute, mit denen ich hier bin, brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Sie werden angegriffen."

"Von den Tiermenschen?"

Jason biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte. Sein Bein schmerzte immer mehr. Seine neue Bekanntschaft wurde sofort pragmatisch.

"Wie schlimm ist das mit Ihrem Bein? Können Sie reiten und uns den Weg zeigen?"

"Nicht auf diesem Pferd. Sie ist verletzt."

"Wir haben einen Tierarzt in Camp Eden."

Er brüllte den anderen Soldaten Befehle zu, die sie ohne zu zögern befolgten. Zwei Männer teilten sich ein Pferd und nahmen Chinooks Zügel, um sie in ihr Camp zu bringen, während Jason auf das verbliebene Pferd stieg.

"Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld ... Captain, richtig?" fragte Jason, der versuchte, die Insignien auf der Uniformjacke des großen Mannes zu identifizieren.

"Einfach Braden genügt."

"Jason Cox."

Braden empfing die Vorstellung mit einem kurzen Nicken.

"Also los. Führen Sie uns zu Ihren Freunden."


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7: Camp Eden**

Für die Menschen in der Höhle sah es gar nicht gut aus. Sie mochten zwar über die besseren Waffen verfügen, aber die Hybriden-Kreaturen besaßen viel mehr Kraft und Ausdauer und waren ihnen auch zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Sie griffen in Wellen an, stießen mit roher Gewalt vor, schwächten die Menschen und zogen sich dann wieder zurück, bevor die nächste Gruppe angriff. Kermit nutzte eine dieser Unterbrechungen, um die Verteidiger so gut wie möglich zu organisieren.

"Jack, wir beide sollten zusehen, dass wir es zu den Felsen da vorne schaffen und möglichst viele abfangen, bevor sie die Höhle erreichen. Peter, Val, Sam - ihr bleibt am Höhleneingang. So könnt ihr uns Feuerschutz geben, wenn wir uns zurückziehen müssen. Caine, Sie knöpfen sich die vor, die an den Schützen vorbeikommen."

"Was ist mit mir?" fragte John.

"Sie gehen brav nach hinten zu Ihrer Familie und halten sich da raus."

"Ich bin ein verdammt guter Schütze, Kermit, das wissen Sie genau!"

"Vielleicht vor zwanzig Jahren mal. Nichts für ungut, Sir, aber es ist besser, Sie kommen uns nicht in die Quere. Besonders damit."

Er zeigte auf die notdürftig verbundene Bisswunde, die John vorhin beim Kampf mit dem Schakalmann davongetragen hatte. John protestierte jedoch heftig dagegen, sich zu verkriechen und tatenlos zuzusehen, wie die anderen um ihrer aller Leben kämpften. Er bestand darauf, die drei am Höhleneingang zu verstärken. Für lange Streitgespräche hatten sie keine Zeit, also gab Kermit sich notgedrungener Maßen geschlagen. Schnell begaben sie sich auf ihre Positionen - gerade rechtzeitig, wie sich herausstellte, denn der nächste Angriff begann nur Sekunden später. Er war überwältigend. Wie viele der Hybriden sie auch zu Fall brachten, es kamen einfach immer wieder welche nach. Die Lage war aussichtslos. Normale menschliche Kampfkunst vermochte gegen die brutale Kraft und Mordlust der Kreaturen nicht viel auszurichten. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre eigene Sicherheit preschten sie durch den Kugelhagel vor und drangen in die Höhle ein.

John ging zu Boden und niemand hatte Zeit nachzusehen, wie schwer er verletzt war. Immerhin gelang es Kermit, das hyänenartige Wesen zu erschießen, das sich hungrig auf ihn stürzte, bevor er dann selber von zwei ähnlichen Kreaturen angefallen wurde. Jack schob Sam schützend hinter sich, sobald es zum Nahkampf kam, doch sie standen mit dem Rücken zur Wand und gleich drei Wolfskreaturen hatten es auf sie abgesehen. Peter verpasste dem einen Hybriden einen kräftigen Tritt und zog damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Lobo, der sich im Bein seines Widersachers festbiss. Valene nahm sich den zweiten vor, und Jack drehte seine Schrotflinte herum und setzte sie als Knüppel gegen den dritten ein. Sie wussten alle, dass sie mit diesen Anstrengungen lediglich etwas Zeit gewannen. Wenn sie diese Bestien besiegten, würden weitere kommen, und selbst Caine würde sie nicht alle aufhalten können, denn auch wenn er gerade ganz allein vier Stück gleichzeitig am Höhleneingang aufhielt, drängten sie ihn doch immer weiter in die Höhle hinein, und hinter ihnen kamen noch mehr brüllend angelaufen.

Jack blutete. Sein linker Arm hatte die Zähne eines ihrer Angreifer in letzter Sekunde davon abgehalten, ihm in die Kehle zu beißen. Sam hatte noch ein paar Schuss in ihrer Pistole, und die feuerte sie auf das Wesen ab. Doch sie verfehlte in ihrer Aufregung sämtliche Stellen, wo die Kugeln etwas genützt hätten, und machte die Kreatur nur wütender. Jack ging gerade rechtzeitig dazwischen, bevor auch sie gebissen wurde, und schlug den Angreifer zurück.

"Geh nach hinten und versteck dich bei Phoebe und dem Jungen", drängte er. "Na los."

"Ich glaub kaum, dass es was nützen wird, Jack. Sie werden uns trotzdem finden."

"Versuch es wenigstens. So hast du wenigstens eine Chance!"

Sie schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Ich bleibe lieber bei dir."

"Sam, ich bitte dich ..."

"Nein!"

Um nichts in der Welt würde sie ihn verlassen, egal wie gefährlich es war. Das war ihm eigentlich schon vorher klar gewesen, trotzdem musste er es versuchen. Die Kreaturen trieben sie wieder in die Enge. Valene, Peter und Caine waren alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt, selbst am Leben zu bleiben, um ihnen zu helfen. Kermit konnten sie nicht mehr sehen. Jack griff nach Sams Hand und drückte sie fest.

"Ich liebe dich, _a stóirín_."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Eng beieinander stehend machten sie sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, doch dann wendete sich schlagartig das Blatt. Sie hörten, wie draußen eine menschliche Stimme etwas brüllte, gefolgt von Schüssen aus mindestens einem Dutzend Automatikwaffen. Die Kreaturen, die jetzt zwischen den Menschen in der Höhle und den Reitern draußen gefangen waren, hatten nicht die geringste Chance, und ihre Kameraden ergriffen die Flucht. Lobo lief ein Stück weit hinterher, wobei er knurrte und die Zähne fletschte, als wollte er sie warnen, ja nicht wiederzukommen. Sam fiel Jack erleichtert um den Hals; er hob sie einarmig hoch und wirbelte sie mit einem lauten Jubelschrei im Kreis herum. Peter zog Valene zu sich heran und küsste sie, und Caine sah schnell nach Kermit und John. Sie lebten. Kermit hatte etwas an den Kopf bekommen und John blutete stark aus einer Wunde unter dem linken Arm, aber sie würden es beide überstehen. Caine legte einen Verband an, während Kermit sich hochrappelte und in den hinteren Teil der Höhle ging, um Phoebe und David zu holen. Valene sah nach ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwägerin.

"Alles okay bei euch? Jack, du bist ja verletzt!"

"Du auch", sagte Sam und zeigte auf den zerrissenen, blutverschmierten Stoff an Valenes Bein.

"Nein, ich hab nichts abgekriegt", versicherte Valene. "Nur die Hose ist hinüber. Ich kauf dir bei Gelegenheit eine neue."

"Rede keinen Unsinn. Du blutest doch!"

Valene schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte Sam als Beweis ihr unversehrtes Bein. Dabei tauschte sie einen Blick mit ihrem Bruder aus, der still lächelte. Die kräftige Stimme, die ihnen vom Eingang aus zurief, lenkte Sam von ihrer Verwunderung ab.

"Hallo? Alles in Ordnung hier drin?"

Ein großer, schwarzer Mann in Uniform, der sich als Braden vorstellte, kam in die Höhle, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Und dicht hinter ihm, hinkend aber lebendig ...

"Jason?" Sam lief auf ihn zu, schaute von dem bleichen Gesicht auf das frisch verbundene Bein, und lief dann nach draußen. Doch Sekunden später war sie zurück. "Wo ist Chinook?"

"Sie hat was abgekriegt, Sam ..."

"Was soll das heißen, was abgekriegt?"

"Die Stute hat viel Blut verloren", sagte Braden, der schnell begriffen hatte, worum es ging. "Meine Leute haben sie zum Tierarzt nach Camp Eden gebracht. Er ist ein guter Mann."

"Du verdammtes egoistisches Nullhirn!" brüllte Jack los, packte Jason am Jackenaufschlag und stieß ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand. "Was ist los mit dir? Willst du unbedingt draufgehen, bevor wir überhaupt rausgefunden haben, wohin die Reise geht? Weißt du was, mir soll das recht sein, aber nimm gefälligst kein unschuldiges Tier mit! Hier ..."

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung nahm er Sam die Pistole ab, drückte sie Jason in die Hand und hob seinen Arm, bis die Mündung seine Schläfe berührte.

"Na los, puste dir das Gehirn weg. Du tust uns allen damit einen Gefallen!"

"Jack, hör auf damit!" rief Peter erschrocken.

Er wollte dazwischen gehen, aber Valene und Sam hielten ihn gemeinsam davon ab. Jack ließ Jasons Hand los und trat zurück. Er schaute den jungen Mann herausfordernd an, der seinen Blick eine Zeitlang starr erwiderte, ehe er die Waffe abrupt von sich warf.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Chinook verletzt wurde", sagte er leise zu Sam und warf Jack dann einen gekränkten Blick zu. "Ich habe wirklich nur helfen wollen."

Er schob sich an ihnen allen vorbei und humpelte wieder nach draußen. Jack atmete auf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Peter fuhr ihn gleich an.

"Was zur Hölle sollte das? Was, wenn er wirklich abgedrückt hätte?"

Jack winkte ab. "Die Pistole ist doch längst leergeschossen."

Er war schon wieder viel ruhiger geworden und vermied es gezielt, seine Schwester anzusehen, denn er spürte ihre vorwurfsvollen Blicke im Nacken. Valene ging wortlos an Braden vorbei nach draußen, hinter Jason her. Der Soldat betrachtete den zerrauften Haufen Neuankömmlinge mit großem Interesse.

"Wer sind Sie überhaupt, und was in aller Welt haben Sie hier zu suchen?"

"Das frag ich mich auch schon seit einer Weile", brummelte Jack.

Sie stellten sich vor. Ihre Namen waren Braden allesamt unbekannt, selbst von einem John Sheridan hatte er noch nie gehört. Wo auch immer sie hier gelandet waren und wer diese Menschen auch sein mochten, die sie da eben gerettet hatten - sie lebten offensichtlich extrem abgeschieden. So fremd sie aber auch waren, an Gastfreundschaft schien es ihnen nicht zu mangeln.

"Sie sehen alle aus, als bräuchten Sie dringend ärztliche Hilfe und ein warmes Essen", meinte Braden. "Wir bringen Sie nach Camp Eden. Dort werden Sie versorgt."

Einige von Bradens Soldaten stellten ihre Pferde zur Verfügung. Kermit wollte sich erneut gegen das Reiten weigern, bis David ihm das Angebot machte, dass sie sich ein Pferd teilen könnten, falls er Angst hatte - das ließ sein Stolz dann doch nicht zu. So kehrten sie also an den See zurück, von dem aus sie morgens aufgebrochen waren, und wo jetzt auf einmal alles anders war.

Sie erreichten die Palisade, die sie von Weitem gesehen hatten, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Die Wachen auf den Türmen riefen sofort ihren Kameraden am Boden zu, dass sie die großen Tore öffnen sollten. Braden führte sie ins Camp. Der Name Eden erschien recht hochtrabend für eine so bescheidene Siedlung, die am ehesten an eine alte Grenzstadt im Wilden Westen erinnerte. Holzhäuser, von denen keins mehr als zwei Stockwerke hoch war, standen an einer Straße, die zurzeit vor allem aus Schlamm bestand und von dreckigem Schneematsch gesäumt wurde. Da gab es einen Drug Store, einen Barbier, einen Mietstall - das ganze Camp hätte jederzeit ohne große Umbauten als Kulisse für einen Westernfilm herhalten können.

"Wow!" staunte David. Er war von diesem Ort so verzaubert, dass er darüber sogar kurzzeitig die Schrecken der letzten Stunden vergaß, die ihn auf dem Ritt hierher recht schweigsam gemacht hatten. "Das ist ja voll cool hier!"

Jack, der zusammen mit Sam auf Angus ritt, hätte ihm vielleicht beigepflichtet, wenn sich die Siedlung nicht ausgerechnet an diesem Ort befunden hätte. Das war sein Zuhause, oder zumindest sollte es das sein. Auf die eine Art war ihm alles dort so vertraut, und doch war es völlig fremd. Da war der See, _sein_ See, wo er mit Sam viele Abende in trauter Zweisamkeit verbracht hatte, wo sie gemeinsam heißen Kakao getrunken und die Sterne beobachtet hatten. Aber an Zweisamkeit war dort nicht mehr zu denken. Die Häuser anderer Familien ragten jetzt am Ufer empor, und überall liefen Menschen herum. Dort, wo sein liebster Angelplatz einmal gewesen war, ließ das Kind eines Fremden einen Hund Stöcke apportieren.

Braden brachte sein Pferd ungefähr an der Stelle zum Stehen, wo Jacks Geräteschuppen hätte sein sollen, und reichte die Zügel einem seiner Untergebenen. Im selben Moment kam ein kleines Mädchen auf ihn zugelaufen.

"Daddy, Daddy, du bist zu Hause!"

Der strenge Soldat schien wie ausgewechselt, als er sich mit einem breiten Lächeln vorbeugte, um die Kleine auf den Arm zu nehmen.

"Na du Zwerg, was machst du denn hier so ganz alleine? Wo ist deine Mom?"

"Zu Hause, sie pellt mit Dinah Kartoffeln. Sie hat gesagt, heute Abend gibt's Zunder."

Braden lachte laut und herzlich. "Ich hoffe, du meinst Zander!"

"Kann sein. Kommst du jetzt auch nach Hause und machst mein Schaukelpferd wieder heile? Bitte! Du hast es versprochen!"

Liebevoll strich er über ihr krauses Haar. "Ganz bald, mein Spatz. Erst muss ich mich um diese Leute hier kümmern."

Seine Tochter richtete ihre großen Augen auf die Fremden und blinzelte sie neugierig an.

"Wer sind sie, Daddy? Sind das Freunde?"

"Das hoffe ich." Braden winkte David heran und stellte die Kinder einander vor. "Das ist meine jüngste Tochter, Hannah. Möchtest du vielleicht mit ihr mitgehen? Dann kannst du auch schon mal ihren Bruder und ihre Schwestern kennenlernen, und meine Frau hat bestimmt was Leckeres zu essen für dich da - das heißt, wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben."

Phoebe sah John zweifelnd an. Niemand musste ihre Gedanken lesen können, um zu wissen, welche Bedenken sie bei dem Vorschlag hegte. John fragte erst einmal David, was er denn tun wolle. Dieser war sichtlich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits hatte er schon Hunger, und nach der ganzen Zeit unter den Erwachsenen freute er sich, auch mal wieder andere Kinder zu treffen, aber er war noch lange nicht darüber hinweg, was sie heute erlebt hatten, und außerdem machte er sich Sorgen.

"Ich weiß nicht", setzte er an. "Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen, und du bist verletzt ..."

John hockte sich zu ihm. Mit der einen Hand gab er weiterhin Druck auf den Verband, den Caine ihm angelegt hatte, die andere tätschelte Davids Schulter beruhigend.

"Das wird schon wieder, mein Junge, mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken. Geh ruhig mit den anderen Kindern spielen, wenn du möchtest. Wir kommen dich später abholen, wenn wir eine Bleibe gefunden haben."

Phoebe wandte sich an Kermit. "Könnten Sie mit ihm gehen?"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte Braden. "Ich versichere Ihnen, hier im Camp ist Ihr Sohn in Sicherheit."

"Nichts für ungut, aber wir kennen Sie nicht", entgegnete John. "Unser Sohn hat heute schon Schlimmes erlebt und wir werden ihn sicher nicht ganz alleine zu fremden Leuten mit nach Hause gehen lassen, ohne dass ihn jemand begleitet, der auf ihn aufpasst. Ich hoffe, Sie werden uns das nicht übelnehmen. Schließlich sind Sie selbst Vater ..."

Braden nickte. "Ich verstehe. Wahrscheinlich würde ich an Ihrer Stelle genauso denken."

"Na dann ... Wie sieht's aus, Dreikäsehoch?" fragte Kermit.

David war überzeugt. Hannah griff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, während Kermit dicht hinter den beiden folgte. Die anderen Erwachsenen gingen mit Braden in eins der Gebäude, das wohl als eine Art Hauptquartier diente. Er bat sie zu warten, während er an die Tür eines Raumes zu ihrer Linken klopfte, an der eine metallene Tafel mit der Aufschrift "R. Gold - Commander" befestigt war. Er trat ein.

Der Flur, wo er sie zurückließ, war unscheinbar - nur ein schwach beleuchteter Gang mit identischen Türen auf beiden Seiten. Doch irgendetwas an dem Licht kam Jack seltsam vor. Er trat an eine der Wandlampen heran und sah hinter den Schirm.

"Was machst du da?" fragte Peter. "Das ist doch bloß eine alte Öllampe, Jack."

"Denkste. Die ist elektrisch."

"Was?"

Jack schaute sich um und fand ein kleines Tastfeld an der Wand. Das Licht wurde blasser oder heller, wenn er mit dem Finger über die glatte schwarze Fläche fuhr.

"Hey, nicht übel." Peter musste es unbedingt selbst ausprobieren. "Also mit so moderner Technik hab ich an einem Ort wie diesem nicht gerechnet. Was denkst du, woher sie den Strom nehmen? Hier muss irgendwo ein Generator sein."

"Hoffentlich ist er zuverlässiger als unserer", warf Sam ein. "Das Ding macht so oft Zicken, dass wir uns die meiste Zeit von Gegrilltem ernähren. Wir wollten einen neuen kaufen, aber ..."

"Ich grille gerne", meinte Jack.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beide verstummten. Sie dachten an das Zuhause, das ihnen so viel bedeutete, trotz - oder vielleicht gerade wegen - seiner vielen Macken. Erst Braden brach durch seine Rückkehr die Stille.

"Hier entlang bitte."

Der Raum, in den er sie führte, war ein Arbeitszimmer, möbliert mit einem großen Schreibtisch und Stühlen aus Holz sowie Aktenschränken an der hinteren Wand, über denen ein Plan des Camps hing. Dort wurden sie von einem uniformierten Mann empfangen, der vielleicht Mitte vierzig sein mochte und in etwa Jasons Statur hatte. Sein deutlicher Akzent ließ nicht verleugnen, dass er ursprünglich aus Schottland stammte.

"Willkommen in Eden", begrüßte er sie. "Ich bin Commander Gold."

John trat als Erster vor und bot ihm die Hand an. "John Sheridan."

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mr. President."

Nach Bradens Unwissenheit überraschte es John, dass der Commander ihn erkannte. Er beschloss jedoch, ihn erst mal nicht darauf anzusprechen, sondern stellte zunächst die anderen vor.

"Es freut mich sehr, Sie alle kennenzulernen", sagte der Commander und gab jedem die Hand. "Und ich bin neugierig, was Sie hierher führt."

"Wir haben auch einige Fragen an Sie", erwiderte John. "Aber wie Braden Ihnen vermutlich schon gesagt haben wird, hatten wir eine ziemlich raue Begegnung mit einigen der Hybriden-Kreaturen, die Sie hier haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie es den anderen geht, aber ich könnte eine Dusche und etwas Ruhe vertragen, bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten."

"Du brauchst vor allem erst mal einen Arzt", warf Phoebe ein. "Haben Sie ein Krankenhaus hier im Camp, Commander?"

"Sowas in der Art. Braden wird Ihnen den Weg zeigen und sich um Unterkünfte kümmern. Wenn Sie dann Zeit hatten, sich zu erholen, hoffe ich, dass Sie mit mir zusammen essen werden. Ich hatte heute Abend zwar keine Gäste erwartet, aber ich kann uns bestimmt einen Tisch im Saloon sichern. Sagen wir gegen acht? Gut. Ich freue mich darauf."

Sie verließen das Büro des Commanders und brachten dann zunächst die Pferde in den Mietstall. Dort sahen Sam und Jack als Erstes nach Chinook. Der Tierarzt hatte sich gut um sie gekümmert, doch die Krallen der Kreaturen hatten sie schwer verletzt und ihr ständiges Schnauben machte deutlich, dass sie immer noch große Schmerzen hatte. Sam lehnte ihre Stirn an die der Stute, streichelte liebevoll ihren Hals und konnte dabei ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten.

"Das tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid", sagte Jason noch einmal.

Jack warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, sagte aber diesmal nichts, sondern stellte sich neben Sam und legte ihr den gesunden Arm um die Schultern, um sie zu trösten. Auch Caine trat näher. Er strich behutsam über Chinooks Rücken bis zur Kruppe und warf einen Blick unter den Verband, der Flanke und Oberschenkel des linken Hinterlaufs schützen sollte.

"Kannst du was für sie tun?" fragte Peter erwartungsvoll.

"Ich denke, das kann ich."

Caine griff in seinen Beutel mit Kräutern, zerrieb etwas zwischen seinen Handflächen und schob es vorsichtig unter den Verband. Er hielt dann seine Hände so, dass sie vielleicht einen Zentimeter über der Wunde in der Luft lagen, wie auf einem unsichtbaren Polster, schloss die Augen und machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht. Immer wieder bewegte er die Hände leicht, mal hierhin und mal dorthin, fast so, wie er es zuvor im Tunnel getan hatte. Das Schnauben der Stute ließ nach. Sie wurde immer ruhiger, bis sie Sam schließlich mit ihrem Maul anstupste und sich schüttelte.

"Was hast du?" fragte Sam verwundert.

Chinook knabberte ihre Jacke an.

"Hunger? Du willst was fressen?"

"Hier ..."

Valene griff sich eine Möhre aus einem Beutel, der an einem Haken hing, und reichte sie Sam. Chinook riss sie ihr beinahe aus der Hand und verschlang sie so gierig, dass Sam lachen musste, obwohl ihre Augen immer noch feucht waren.

"Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" fragte Jason den Shaolin-Priester verwundert.

Der zuckte wieder mal nur mit den Schultern, während ihn die vielen ungläubigen Gesichter anstarrten.

"Danke", sagte Sam und ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. "Ich danke Ihnen."

"Ich werde noch bei ihr bleiben, falls sie weitere Hilfe benötigt", sagte Caine, der fast etwas verlegen wirkte. "Und ihr solltet euch jetzt um eure eigenen Wunden kümmern."

Dem hatte niemand etwas entgegenzusetzen. Braden zeigte ihnen also den Weg zur Klinik, die eine Straße weiter lag. Draußen unter einem kleinen Vordach stand eine Bank, die wohl bei besserem Wetter als Wartebereich diente, und eine Frau im dunkelroten Wintermantel kam gerade aus dem Gebäude heraus und wollte schon abschließen, als Braden auf sie zuging.

"Guten Abend, Janet."

"Oh, hallo, Braden. Nanu ..."

Ihre Verwunderung über die sieben arg mitgenommen aussehenden Fremden, die bei ihm waren, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Diese Menschen hatten in den Bergen eine Begegnung mit den Kreaturen. Sie brauchen medizinische Versorgung und Unterkünfte für die Nacht - insgesamt für zehn Personen."

"Verstehe. Oben stehen im Moment drei Zimmer leer, und zu Hause hab ich ein Gästezimmer und eine Schlafcouch, die nie benutzt werden. Die kann ich Ihnen gerne anbieten. Aber zuerst sehe ich mir Ihre Verletzungen an. Kommen Sie doch rein."

Durch die Tür traten sie direkt in einen großen Behandlungsraum. Dr. Fraiser - so stellte Braden sie vor - musterte alle der Reihe nach, um zu entscheiden, wer am dringendsten ihre Hilfe benötigte. Sie winkte John zu sich heran.

"Ich kann warten", meinte er. "Bitte kümmern Sie sich zuerst um die anderen."

"Wenn ich das richtig sehe, haben Sie da gleich zwei Bisswunden abbekommen, oder nicht?"

"Das ist richtig. Aber ich glaube ja wohl kaum, dass ich mich in eine Wer-Hyäne oder so etwas verwandeln werde", scherzte er.

Nicht nur Phoebe, sondern auch Dr. Fraiser sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Sie war einen Kopf kleiner als er und machte keinen besonders kräftigen Eindruck, und doch strahlte der Blick aus ihren braunen Augen in diesem Moment eine solche Autorität aus, dass John sich ohne weitere Proteste geschlagen gab. Es war sehr offensichtlich, dass sie sich nicht von ihm würde umstimmen lassen.

"Sie erinnern mich stark an meine alte Mathe-Lehrerin", meckerte er.

"Dann muss sie wohl eine äußerst patente Person gewesen sein. Setzen Sie sich auf die Liege und ziehen Sie den Pullover aus. Ihre Frau kann gern bleiben - die anderen warten bitte nebenan in meinem Büro. Es müsste noch warm sein, ich hab den Ofen ja schließlich eben erst ausgemacht."

Sie untersuchte und behandelte jeden sorgfältig, und so verging mehr als eine Stunde, bis sie endlich fertig war. Sie stellte ihnen die Räume über der Praxis als Unterkünfte zur Verfügung, und es wurde entschieden, dass die Averys und die Caines dort nächtigen würden. Valene schlug vor, dass Jason das zweite Bett in Caines Zimmer nehmen sollte, woraufhin Jack die Miene verzog.

"Ich halte das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee", sagte Sam und berührte beschwichtigend Jacks linken Arm, der nun in einer Schlinge steckte. "So haben wir alle einen Arzt in der Nähe, falls nötig."

Daraufhin schaute Dr. Fraiser interessiert von Sam zu Jason.

"Was denn, sind Sie etwa auch Arzt? Warum haben Sie das nicht gesagt?"

"Das war einmal", erwiderte Jason kurz. "Ich hab aufgehört."

"Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass man das kann", meinte Dr. Fraiser trocken. "Ich habe es immer mehr als eine Berufung gesehen, nicht als einen Beruf."

Jason ging nicht auf ihre Bemerkung ein, sondern entfernte sich hinkend in Richtung der Tür, die augenscheinlich zur Treppe führte.

"Okay", sagte Dr. Fraiser, die etwas verdutzt über seine Verschlossenheit schien. "Also die anderen können gerne erst einmal bei mir wohnen. Mein Haus ist sowieso zu groß für eine Person; es wird schön sein, mal etwas Besuch zu haben."

"Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", sagte Phoebe. "Vielen Dank."

John schlug vor: "Vielleicht möchten Sie dann heute Abend auch mit uns essen. Commander Gold hat uns eingeladen, uns um acht mit ihm im Saloon zu treffen. Braden, glauben Sie, der Commander hätte etwas dagegen, wenn Dr. Fraiser uns begleitet?"

"Bestimmt nicht", meinte der Soldat, doch Janet Fraiser schüttelte den Kopf.

"Danke, aber nein danke. Ich ... habe schon etwas vor."

So machten sie sich, nachdem sie sich ausgeruht und noch einmal nach den Pferden gesehen hatten, um kurz vor acht Uhr ohne Dr. Fraiser auf den Weg zum Saloon.

Es war ein zentral gelegener, zweistöckiger Holzbau, der allein schon aufgrund der Lautstärke nicht schwer zu finden war. Der Innenraum war voller Menschen, die aßen, tranken und sich laut unterhielten, während aus einer Jukebox Musik schallte. Die Einrichtung passte zum allgemeinen Stil von Camp Eden: ein holzgetäfelter Raum, Tische und Bänke aus Holz, Kronleuchter in Form von Wagenrädern und sogar Dekorationen wie Lassos und Stiefel erinnerten an die Tage der Pioniere. Commander Gold hatte einen großen Tisch am Rand organisiert, der nahe bei einem Kachelofen stand, dessen wohlige Wärme nach der Kälte draußen besonders guttat.

"Hübsch haben Sie's hier", meinte Peter beim Hinsetzen.

Jack war weniger in Stimmung, die gemütliche Atmosphäre zu genießen. Er war mit seiner Geduld am Ende und wandte sich direkt an Gold.

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich gleich mit der Tür ins Haus falle, aber wir haben 'nen anstrengenden Tag hinter uns. Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, was zum Geier hier eigentlich abgeht?"

"Was hier abgeht?" Der Commander schien ihn nicht zu verstehen. "Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Ich meine diese Viecher da draußen, die Leute hier, diesen Ort - einfach alles. Heute Morgen haben wir unser Haus verlassen, das genau hier am See stand. Jetzt ist es plötzlich verschwunden und stattdessen ist hier diese Siedlung, die aussieht, als müsste John Wayne jeden Moment um die Ecke biegen. Wie ist das möglich? Was ist mit unserem Haus passiert?"

"Gar nichts. Es steht noch ganz genau dort, wo Sie es zurückgelassen haben."

Commander Gold schaute in die Runde. Er blickte in eine Reihe von angespannten, erwartungsvollen Gesichtern. Nur Peter und sein Vater hatten bereits eine Vorstellung davon, was er ihnen jetzt sagen würde.

Gold setzte an: "Kann es sein, dass Sie alle nicht die geringste Ahnung haben, wo Sie hier sind?"

"Also losgegangen sind wir in Kanada", sagte Sam. "Mein Mann und ich haben ein Haus in den Rockys, an diesem See - oder an einem, der ganz genauso aussieht. Wir sind in den Bergen durch einen Tunnel gegangen, und als wir rauskamen ..."

Sie beschrieb ihre Reaktionen, die Veränderungen, die sie bemerkt hatten, und die unerklärliche Tatsache, dass sie offenbar dorthin zurückgingen, woher sie gekommen waren, ohne sich umgedreht zu haben. Als sie zum Ende gekommen war, schaute Gold nachdenklich drein. Eine Kellnerin brachte eine Terrine, einen Stapel Suppenteller und einen Korb mit Brot und nahm ihre Getränkebestellungen auf. Nachdem sie gegangen war, lehnte sich der Commander vor und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, während Phoebe begann, die heiße Tomatensuppe in Schüsseln zu füllen.

"Das hier ist nicht Kanada", sagte er. "Hier gibt es ein solches Land gar nicht, und auch keine anderen Länder. Mr. Avery, wie ich schon gesagt habe, steht Ihr Haus genau dort, wo Sie es zurückgelassen haben - in _Ihrer Welt_."

"In unserer Welt? Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?"

"Als Sie durch den Tunnel gekommen sind, haben Sie ein Portal durchschritten - ein Portal, das Ihre Welt mit dieser hier verbindet, einer Parallelversion derselben Erde. Die beiden Welten sind in vielem identisch, und doch sind sie vollkommen verschieden. Die Menschen in diesem Camp kommen ursprünglich alle aus derselben Welt wie Sie - wir nennen sie die Alte Welt. Vor zwanzig Jahren haben wir sie verlassen, auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat, wo wir für die Menschheit ein besseres Leben zu schaffen hofften als das, das wir zurückgelassen hatten. Eine Welt ohne Krieg, ohne Ungerechtigkeit, ohne Leid - das war unser Traum. Darum tauften wir diesen Ort Eden. Doch leider stießen wir auf unvorhergesehene Widrigkeiten."

"Halt. Spulen Sie nochmal zurück", sagte Jack. "Es gibt zwei Welten? Und die sind durch einen Tunnel miteinander verbunden, der aussieht, als ob er zu 'ner alten Mine gehört?"

"Nicht der Tunnel ist die Verbindung, sondern das Portal in dem Tunnel."

"Ein Portal?" sagte Valene nachdenklich. "Sie meinen so eine Art unsichtbare Tür, ja? Dort, wo die Taschenlampen auf einmal nicht mehr funktioniert haben - wo Sie stehen geblieben sind, Caine. Sie haben das Portal gespürt, nicht wahr?"

"Das ist richtig."

"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, Val", schimpfte ihr Bruder. "Das ist doch nicht möglich! Es kann keine zwei Welten geben."

"Es könnte sogar noch viel mehr geben", sagte der Commander. "Es gibt eine Theorie, dass eine unendliche Zahl von Welten gleichzeitig existieren, in Paralleluniversen, und dass jede Wahl, die irgendein Individuum irgendwo auf der Welt trifft, ein Scheideweg ist, der in verschiedene Parallelwelten führt. Sie haben sich zum Beispiel entschieden, durch diesen Tunnel zu gehen. Gut möglich, dass es eine Parallelwelt gibt, in der Sie diese Entscheidung nicht getroffen haben, sondern daheim geblieben sind. In einer solchen Welt würde dieses Gespräch niemals stattfinden."

"Aber wenn es unsere Entscheidungen sind, die diese anderen Welten ins Leben rufen und die Unterschiede darin bewirken", sagte Sam, "wie erklären sich dann diese Hybriden-Wesen? Was für eine menschliche Entscheidung soll sie erschaffen haben? Ihre Existenz spricht doch eher für einen anderen Verlauf der Evolution, als wir ihn kennen."

"Oder für eine andere Dimension", meinte Peter und tauschte dabei einen Blick mit seinem Vater aus. "Eine, in der dämonische Kreaturen eine Welt bevölkern, die unserer ähnelt."

"Die Wesen, die uns angegriffen haben, sind keine Dämonen", sagte Caine.

"Was sind sie dann?" fragte Valene.

Gold sagte: "Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage, Ms. Avery. Leider habe ich bis heute keine Antwort darauf gefunden."

Sie unterbrachen das Gespräch, während die Kellnerin die leeren Suppenteller abräumte und den Hauptgang brachte. Für alle außer Caine gab es Wild mit Kartoffeln - der Shaolin lehnte das Fleisch dankend ab und bediente sich dafür gerne am Gemüse - dazu Wasser, Bier oder Wein. Während sie aßen, erkundigte sich Commander Gold nun auch nach dem Grund für die Expedition, die sie schließlich zu ihm geführt hatte.

Erst zögerten sie ein wenig, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn sie konnten ja nicht wissen, wie die Menschen in Eden auf übernatürliche Fähigkeiten reagierten. Doch etwas mussten sie ihm erzählen, und schließlich schien er hier wichtigere Probleme zu haben, als einen Teil der menschlichen Bevölkerung auszugrenzen. John übernahm es also, dem Commander die Lage zu erklären, wenngleich er auch nicht ausdrücklich sagte, wer von ihnen derartige Fähigkeiten besaß. Gold schien interessiert, beteuerte aber auch gleich, dass Eden ein sicheres Pflaster für sie sei.

"Eden war immer als Zuflucht gedacht", sagte er. "Ein Ort, wo wir uns von den Vorurteilen lossagen, die in der Alten Welt für Konflikt und Leid gesorgt haben. Es mag wie eine Utopie klingen, aber hier sind wirklich alle Menschen gleich. Geschlecht, Rasse, Herkunft ... Das alles ist für uns ohne Bedeutung. Wir erwarten nur von jedem hier, dass er seine Fähigkeiten zum Wohle der Gemeinschaft und nicht gegen sie einsetzt. Jeder leistet seinen Beitrag, so gut er eben kann."

"Sie haben Recht, das klingt wirklich nach Utopie", sagte John kritisch. "So gerne ich daran glauben möchte, dass die Menschheit zu etwas Besserem fähig ist, fürchte ich, dass Dinge wie Gier, Neid und Egoismus im Allgemeinen doch zu fest in unserem Naturell verankert sind, als dass wir uns ein Paradies auf Erden schaffen könnten, sei es nun in unserer Welt oder in einer anderen."

"Das ist wahr, und ich möchte auch keineswegs behaupten, dass wir keine zwischenmenschlichen Probleme hätten und es immer harmonisch zugeht. Doch wir sind alles in allem sehr eng miteinander verbunden, was wohl auch daran liegt, was wir gemeinsam erlebt und erlitten haben, um uns diese neue Heimat aufzubauen."

Commander Gold erzählte ihnen daraufhin, wie er als junger Mann voller Hoffnung und Ideale in diese Welt gekommen war. Anfangs hatte es den Eindruck gemacht, als sei sie vollkommen verlassen. Erst als sie begonnen hatten, ihre Siedlung am See zu bauen, Felder zu säen und Zäune für Vieh zu errichten, waren sie auf die Hybriden aufmerksam geworden, die aus den Bergen kamen. Die Kreaturen waren ohne Vorwarnung über ihre ungeschützten Häuser hergefallen, hatten alles verwüstet und etliche Menschen getötet. Daraufhin hatten sie das Camp mit der Palisade befestigt und Patrouillen eingerichtet, um die Gegend zu sichern.

Valene schnitt während seiner Erzählung eine Grimasse, die ihres Bruders würdig war.

"Stört Sie etwas, Ms. Avery?" fragte Gold freundlich.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Was Sie da sagen, erinnert mich unheimlich an die ersten Begegnungen zwischen weißen Siedlern und den Ureinwohnern diverser Kolonieländer im Lauf der menschlichen Geschichte. Und wie so oft haben Angst und Missverständnisse auch hier viel zu viel Schmerz und Leid verursacht - auf beiden Seiten."

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass in diesem Fall kein Missverständnis vorlag, meine Liebe. Ich war dabei und habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Es lief genau so ab, wie Sie es heute selbst erlebt haben: Wir haben die Kreaturen nicht provoziert, und doch haben sie uns ohne Gnade angegriffen. Es gab mehrere Versuche der Verständigung mit ihnen, um eine friedliche Lösung zu finden, aber jedes Mal kam es zu einer Tragödie. Ich erinnere mich noch an eine besonders idealistische junge Amerikanerin. Sie war indianischer Abstammung und dachte wohl an dieselben historischen Geschehnisse wie Sie. Sie war überzeugt, sie könne mit den Kreaturen Frieden schließen, und wir könnten mit ihnen in dieser Welt koexistieren und vielleicht sogar Freunde werden. Sie machte den Fehler, Menschen in ihnen zu sehen - es sind keine. Diese Fehleinschätzung kostete sie das Leben. Es blieb nur wenig von ihr übrig, was wir ihrer Familie in der Alten Welt zurückschicken konnten."

"Commander, ich bitte Sie", fiel Phoebe ihm besorgt ins Wort. "Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn Albträume bekommt. Er hat heute schon genug schreckliche Dinge erlebt und gesehen."

"Ist schon okay, Mom", versicherte David, aber sie ließ sich nicht umstimmen.

Es wurde spät und sie schlug vor, zu Dr. Fraisers Haus zurückzukehren und ihn ins Bett zu bringen. Es überraschte sie, dass Jason daraufhin sofort aufstand und sich anbot, das zu übernehmen. Er sagte, er sei selbst müde und würde gerne zur Klinik zurückgehen und sich hinlegen. Er sah auch wirklich ziemlich abgekämpft aus. Phoebe dankte ihm, und sie alle wünschten ihm und David eine gute Nacht. Gold beobachtete die beiden, bis sie die Tür erreichten.

"Der junge Mann ist sehr zurückhaltend. Ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht, dass gerade jemand wie er bei dieser Expedition dabei ist. Oder ist er etwa einer der Verfolgten, von denen Sie erzählt haben?"

"Dass er hier ist, ist eher ein Zufall", meinte Sam. "Aber wir fanden, dass es nicht schaden könnte, einen Arzt dabei zu haben."

"Ein Arzt? Wirklich? Welche Fachrichtung?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Kermit. "Sie haben es ja selbst gesagt: Er ist sehr zurückhaltend."

"Nun ja, ich bin sicher, die liebe Janet würde sich in jedem Fall über seine Hilfe in der Klinik sehr freuen."

Janet Fraiser machte es sich in diesem Moment in ihrem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich, eine Tasse Kakao in der einen und eine abgenutzte Ausgabe von Diana Gabaldons _Feuer und Stein _in der anderen Hand. Doch heute Abend vermochten Claires Abenteuer nicht, sie zu fesseln. Sie war in Gedanken verloren. Immer wieder dachte sie an die Fremden, die Neuankömmlinge aus der Alten Welt. Das war wirklich eine ungewöhnliche Truppe, und doch weckten sie in ihr eine Hoffnung, die sie lange nicht verspürt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie bei ihnen endlich Hilfe finden.

Es klopfte an der Haustür. Jason und David traten dankbar in das einladend warme Haus ein. David wollte nicht alleine ins Schlafzimmer gehen und dort auf seine Eltern warten, also bot Janet ihnen beiden Kakao und Kekse an, die sie am Vortag gebacken hatte, und holte David eine Wolldecke. Er rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und zog die Decke bis unters Kinn. Jason nahm eine Tasse zwischen seine Hände und ließ sich vom heißen Dampf das Gesicht wärmen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten - verwirrende, schmerzhafte, furchterregende Gedanken. Bis gestern hatte er nichts anderes als Melanie im Kopf gehabt. Nichts hatte Bedeutung gehabt, außer der Tatsache, dass sie fort war. Sie hatte ihm gefehlt - so sehr, dass er auch hatte sterben wollen. Aber obwohl er sich auf der Waldstraße dem Tod hingegeben hatte und selbst heute Morgen noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen, hatte er überlebt. Nicht nur das, sondern er hatte sich von diesen völlig fremden Menschen überreden lassen, sie zu begleiten. Wieso eigentlich? Nur weil Caine irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht hatte, dass er ihn verstand? Weil dieser seltsame Mann ihm Hoffnung gemacht hatte, dass sein Leben sich bessern könnte?

Bisher hatte es sich wohl eher zum Schlechten gewandelt. Seit dem Aufbruch heute Morgen war er durch ein unsichtbares Portal in eine andere Welt geschritten, war von grässlichen, albtraumhaften Kreaturen angegriffen und verletzt worden und war beinahe von Jack dazu verleitet worden, sich selbst eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen. Sein Verstand wollte das alles nicht wahrhaben. Es konnte einfach nicht real sein. Es musste sich um einen Traum handeln, einen besonders abgedrehten und verrückten Traum, aus dem er hoffentlich bald erwachen würde. Oder vielleicht ...

Wer sagte ihm denn, dass er noch am Leben war? Vielleicht war er tatsächlich in diesem Truck erfroren und alles, was er seitdem erlebt hatte, war so eine Art Fegefeuer, ein Zwischenspiel auf dem Weg zum Leben nach dem Tod, sofern es wirklich eins gab. Diese Interpretation war beinahe zu bevorzugen. Sie bedeutete zumindest, dass es eine Chance gab, dass er Melanie bald wiedersehen würde.

"Woran denken Sie?"

Janet Fraisers ruhige, teilnahmsvolle Stimme zerschlug seine Gedanken mit der Wucht einer Kanonenkugel, und er erschrak.

"Ich ... an nichts, was Sie gern wissen möchten, glauben Sie mir."

"Sie sehen unglücklich aus. Hat das etwas mit Ihrer Frau zu tun?" Sein Erstaunen brachte sie zum Lächeln. "Mir ist der Ehering aufgefallen, mit dem Sie andauernd spielen."

"Können wir über was anderes reden? Oder noch besser gar nicht reden?"

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. Er stellte die Tasse ab und griff nach einem Stapel Karten, der auf dem Couchtisch lag. Janet spielte abends oft eine Runde Patience, doch Jason zog eine andere Methode vor, um seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Er stellte zwei Karten mit der schmalen Kante aneinander, sodass sie ein Dreieck bildeten, und lehnte je eine an die offenen Seiten. Zwei weitere Karten legte er oben drauf, als Boden für die nächste Ebene, und so weiter.

"Sie haben sehr ruhige Hände", bemerkte Janet. "Chirurgenhände."

Bei dem Wort ließ er die Karten fallen. Abrupt erhob er sich, ging zur Garderobe und griff nach seinem Mantel.

"Ich bin müde. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

Er war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür, ehe sie versuchen konnte, ihn aufzuhalten. Nur der plötzliche Schrei, den David im Schlaf ausstieß, holte ihn zurück.


End file.
